DRAGON MAY CRY: INQUISITION
by VLFBERHTwolf
Summary: A blast rips a hole in the sky, unleashing an army of demons from the mysterious realm known as the fade. Join Dante his friend the Archangel Lucifel and the Inquisitor leading a team like no other as they hunt down agents of chaos and lead the Inquisition to bring the world back from the brink of destruction. Written in as if it was originally in the game's canon.
1. Chapter 1

**There are eight million stories of Dante and Lucifel's escapades together. This is one of them.**

 **Chapter 1 – The Breach**

 _Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. . ._

 _How did you do that?_

 _. . . I find it hard to believe any mage have this kind of power._

 _Glad you brought me now seeker?_

It began with the dawn's early light. In the land of Ferelden just east of the empire of Orlais and north of the Tevinter Imperium. Nestle in the Frostback mountains lies a place of reverence and worship for many an age. The local church system, the Chantry calls it the Temple of Scared Ashes. It is here that the current Andrastian holy leader Divine Justinia V has held a summit with the leaders of two warring factions – The Templers and Mages. Warring like little children.

Nearby the stronghold of Haven serves as a rest stop for those who make pilgrimage to the temple, both near and far. But on this day all of Thedas will be forever change. The faithful have almost overpopulated Haven for many wish to offer up prayers and worship to the Maker, reach up and touch him, himself. That their faith will stain them – and hopefully the Mage and Templar war will cease.

The scout reported back and the people gathered to see the march of the factions. Templars march methodically in a river of bronze ceremonial armor and decorative swords and shields bearing their pride that shine in the sun. The mages also march several feet to the left of the Templars; cloaked in black with staffs that hummed and glowed with power resonating from within them. To insure they provoke the other side they marched on these wider leading up to the temple. The morning sun shone the autumn tree casting its rays up and down the snow covered valley. Peace was at hand, and that hand was a shake one. Just as the doors open to welcome all in the temple exploded in a blinding flash of green ancient magic everywhere blowing back all in the snowdrift.

Sleeping in a cramped cave until the ancient magic passed over like the sound of thunder coming in the distance Dante awoke from slumber. He felt clammy from being curled up in a small place in the rocks where sharp reaches nerve-racking heights. This place was not the first choice but given his career he wouldn't sleep in the open where the place is overrun by demons and God-knows-what. The spot was picked they cannot reach him in a difficult spot without causing a ruckus. Falling rocks will be the alarm system of a sort.

Then the power that washed over him like a wave in the ocean. It was familiar. Was that Yamato's power? He thought.

It was time to leave. He started by walking sideways he saw an emerald light at the end of thefissure. Sharp edges of the rocks scrape and cut his arms as he passes by. Rocks scattered rolling as he stepped out and saw a very large rift. Forces above and below were drawn like moths to a flame. Swirling at the rift's core in a infinity pattern.

"That's new" said with a great the young nephilim to his buddy. Sleeping in the rigid shadows would make yawn and popped his joints like crazy.

"It happed like a beautiful flash of lightning hopped up on algae." The archangel Lucifel, eccentric best friend and guide to the weird everywhere took off his red and blue 3-D glasses and stood up. "And it is our best chance of an exit." The angel gestured down the craggy hill they stood from.

The path was veiled in a smoke and fog that darken the paths ahead. The path lined with torches came into view and Lucifel confirmed it would lead to this gateway. Fell things that resided here began to wander about and be drawn to the new exit their need to escape was prevalent, running to escape their desolation. Some have notice these two beings presence and came closer. They were neither friend nor foe, at least for moment, but seeking what they are. Dante drew in sword Rebellion only to have them cower back at the quick reaction.

"Masters takes us with you!" they pleaded.

"Do they know us?" Dante whispered.

"N-N-N-N-No?"Lucifel answered honestly, as if he could answer that with a lie.

Dante pushed passed their vapory forms. They need to hurry at any second the rift would disappear and so would their chances of exiting this place.

" _Now is the hour of Arbitrary"._ The voice that thundered as the two neared. Dante's fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. A voice that could command an army echoed from the rift, "Bring forth the sacrifice."

"That's doesn't sound good." Dante rubbed his teeth with his tongue.

They finally made it to the small basin that was its staging ground. Demons known as Shades gather here in earnest, waiting.

" _Run while you can, warn them!"_

" _We have an Intruder. Kill him, now."_

Dante's Necklace began to glow its piercing red color as the shadows returned. Lucifel then noticed that the Shade began to notice this odd action of the mind and hiss and grunted to themselves about the being near them.

" _Compassion, love. Do don't belong. Kill them!"_

And like people who argue in the parking lot it began to spread like a contagion. Dante turned around after Lucifel tapped on his shoulder. A big hulking demon of Pride trotted his way through the path the shades made. "I knew that we are going to get some action soon, while me anyway." Dante remarked full well knowing his friend doesn't lean a hand in any he gets involved he'll be nothing more than a spectator he says.

". . . _This isn't sealed but it is closed . . . or be it temporally. I believe with the power of the mark it can be opened – and sealed properly and safely, however opening the rift may attract attention from the other side."_

" _That means demons, stand ready!"_

"We should hit the dirt when we jump through." Lucifel offered the suggestion to Dante even though they have no single clue what awaits them- at all.

In a world outside the Fade a local militia and those that were sent by the chantry took up positions around the crystallized gateway that hovered in the air with magical chains anchoring the link it has with the Breach.

A man readied himself for more agonizing pains that the Mark continues to draw his life away by each pulse like a lethal birth of a child. The ancient power struck directly causing a flash crackle and whisper. The rift open, on the other side the nephilim and the archangel immediately leap through and felt they bodies felt like being yielded until their atoms showed. Heartbeat one per second and bones becoming hollow as the two tumbled through darkness of this mini event horizon. A sudden shock hit him and he grabbed his chest if not his heart that seem to be beat so bad he scream in the void, the barren emptiness between the worlds.

Through he felt the cry of a mighty woman feeling the pains of being in labor

And just like pitch black slide out at Sea World the two were zapped out of the rift along with that Pride demon. The world was hazy and a spinning like it was on a needle - on top of his head. Dante rolled over on his back and was on his feet before the arrows were loosed on the big demon.

"NOW!" Cassandra shouted. On cue the archers fired their arrows which did had little effect as a protective aura shielded it from harm. Dante has seen this before with the hunter demon on Earth and Kat threw a flaming cocktail with magical properties to take down the demon's invulnerability.

"We must strip its defenses, wear it down." The shield warrior directed the forces as soldiers in front, mages in middle and archers in back and high elevations focused to kill the creature in order to close the rift. Dante notice Lucifel has taken a seat on a fallen column watching the battle unfold, but he was not going to let these people kill this demon before he does. Switching to his demonic gauntletsEryx made his way leaping over soldiers that were knockback by the demon's slashes dodging large rocks being kicked up and leaped delivering a molten punch square to the face.

Lucifel was watching this young man, a mage, shoot off blasts ice from his staff before think looking at the rift and stretching forth his hand and charging it up before it exploded a blast the caused the demon to fall to one knee weakened. Lucifel leaned forward with interest as the battle seem to be momentarily on equal footing.

Electric power of the storm sparked from Prides hand and whipped the tiny enemies left and right. Dante felt his teeth sting to the root when the lightning whip struck him sending to the ground skidding to a halted until he was stopped by a male dwarf with light orange or red hair with a rapid-firing – crossbow?

"Well you're new" he said as he watched the white hair young man got back on his feet.

"Yeah, well I having to get back up from the ground is starting getting old." Dante responded

"I hear that – LOOKOUT!"

The two dodge to the side as the pride demon fired a charge orb of lightning at them bursting in a discharge of electricity and debris falling on their heads.

"More of them coming through!" the bald elf warned.

"I got this you people just handle the big guy there."

"Who are you?" a hooded red-head archer shouted.

"I'm the – Does it matter!?" Dante shouted back as he switched to his trusty Rebellion and charge to the shades. First slash he gave and it ding on their armor before he swung one two three before sucker-punching it to the helmet with a sharp horn in it. Dante grabbed its arm jerking to stab a nearby shade in the chest before shoot a couple of shots at the two behind and kicking one to line it up with the other and decapitated the shish-kabob demons. Five more behind him and fired ebony and ivory before leaping above them and showering them with bullets and cruching them with his arbiter axe that send two of them in the air. Dante grab them with Ophion before slammed the two on the ground bursting them in a spray a dark blood.

The rift restored Pride shield but the force mange to get its limit before death. It was time to claim his trophy. The mage with the glowing hand shot another blast and brought down Pride shield as before – but wide eyed to see a sword speared in the head by the man that came out of the rift.

Dante punched the demon in the head was solid enough to cause it to use it defensive lightning to electrify the man on it head, but that was foreseen. Dante absorbed in time to catch charged up and send back out more powerful than before. The demon whimper in pain as the sword in it head was leaned forward as the man swung in the air before impacting it with Eryx pile driving force. Now it is time to deliver the Blow of Grace. Dante assaulted the head of the Pride demon with strikes from his sword and curses that it deserved before sticking it into the spine and final ripping the blade out with the head turning in the air and rolling of the ground.

"Now close the rift quickly."

The mage stretched forth his hand and fire it directly into the core. His face gritted hard as the power tugged at his life-force. The elf mage watched praying for his plan, a plan as risky as the mage who was the center of it along with the means to their salvation.

With the power of the mark spearing it up to the Breach in the sky sealing it like with the thunder of the Maker's hammer on a coffin. Those in Haven who saw this phenomenon stumbled as a mighty wind rushed over them.

Dante the dust settled Dante knelt beside the unconscious Mage with his glowing hand sparking a little before it shushed. Dante looked up at Lucifel walked up and shook his head. Dante mirrored it in agreement. It is one thing like object like the blade Yamato to open or close postal that would allow demons to come forth. But a person with this mark on him that will allow him to open and close such gateways at will this required their upmost attention. Something was going on in this world they have to find out what's going on. Dante dismissed his sword and picked up the mage and tossing him over his shoulder and walked to the group who turned to see him and the prisoner.

"Drop the prisoner, NOW!" The tough woman it short black braided hair warned with the sword pointed at him while everyone else looked at this stranger.

"You think that blade will stop me from killing you?" Dante retorted with a chuckle.

"Is that supposed to mean you not in demon in disguise?" she question again.

Dante was silent and Lucifel just gave a look that meant Dante must do what must be done. Lie.

"I'm just saying I could toss him in the air and knock all you out and still catch your prisoner-" Dante choked on his next words when the red headed archer fire a arrow at his throat and caused him to dropped the prisoner. The soldiers quickly rushed to pick him when a sword crossed their path. Dante stood up and pulled the arrow out matching the way the head went in as he restrained from moving his throat muscles to not bring more pain. The arrow head slipped out with blood coating it with a ruby string from the wound before it closed up due to the Nephilim's healing factor. "- and you'll would have accomplished nothing."

Everyone was shocked at what happen and were surprised when he stretched forth his hand with the Nightingale's arrow.

"You can have this back if you want." Dante said politely, which she did. She was shaken but not disturbed.

"How did you do that?" the dwarf asked.

"Magic." Dante lied.

"Then are you a mage?" the bald elf inquired.

"Yes and no." Dante responded with a half-in-half

"How did you come to be leaping out of the Rift?" The Nightingale finally asked.

"Hunting demons in their natural habitats, Career choice you know. If you're going to play twenty questions with me without tending to your 'prisoner' be my guest. Otherwise shall we?" Dante pointed out to the man who was unconscious.

The woman gave a thoughtful judging look before sheathing her sword. "Your right, come let's get him back to Haven quickly."

She doesn't trust him. Then again she never trust anyone easily.

"Lead the way." Dante said before rolling his eyes in annoyance while snatching the mage from the soldiers and hoisting him onto his shoulder again.

From the warm of the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes to the frozen ice and snow of the Frostbacks Dante took in the sights of the mountain path. Trudging through deep snow he was followed the shield woman to their base. The journey was getting boring, so boring.

"So, what's your name?" the dwarf asked nicely.

There came no answer even the young man turned and narrowed his eyes to the dwarf in suspicion.

"The name is Varric, rogue, storyteller, and your name is –"

Dante raised an eyebrow when Varric gave him a look that would probably lead to him punching him out. "My name is Dante. Happy?" the nephilim responded monotonously.

"You're not a talker?"

"Only when I am being interrogated."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that from me – just Cassandra."

"Who?"

Varric pointed over to the woman leading the way.

"Oh, you mean the bull-dike with the stick up her ass." Dante spoke up loud to make sure she her him.

Varric nearly fell in the snow with laughter.

"She's . . . she's the one who interrogated the prisoner here."

"So he is not here because of jury duty?"

Varric study the prisoners attair."Well judging by the outfit our friend with glowing hand he maybe a mercenary."

Dante looked at the prisoner's dangling hand with the Mark. "That mark would have killed 'em."

"Which is why I kept him stable when he slept in the prison, amazing that we ourselves survived this." The bald elf mage suddenly join in the conversation.

"And you . . . are?" Dante forced out when he stepped through a snow that covered a small depression in the path causing him to stumble a bit.

"I am Solas. I am intrigued to see you came out of the Rift like the prisoner here."

"He . . . stepped out of the Rift?" Dante said with disbelief on his face but looked where Lucifel, hidden from all except for him alone, was walking who gave a shrug.

 _We have to watch this man, carefully._

"Chancellor Roderick will munch your armored ass when you give your report, Seeker." Varric jabbed at Cassandra.

"I have no doubt he will Varric." Cassandra huffed out as they approached the fortification know as Haven.

As they matched across the frozen lake he was concerned that if they really should. He could look down as he walked to see what looked like fish frozen in the ice along what appeared to be a shadowy form of a man encased in bitter silence.

A look out gave the cue to open the gate to see their forces return. They entered in and Dante saw the place had tents on the outer circle, houses on the middle circle, and sitting at the core of it was a chapel of weathered stone. Dante noticed the people lining edges cheering and giving thanks like 'Maker be praised' and bowing in Dante's direction.

"Why are they thanking me?" Dante asked Solas.

"They're not they are thanking him." Solas gestured to the prisoner. "So many thought he destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes, bringing about the Breach in the sky, the death of Divine Justinia."

"Who is . . . was Divine Justinia?" Dante said correcting for past tense.

"She was our Divine leader of all who followed Andraste – as Andrastians."

"That sounds familiar." Dante looked up at Lucifel we stood up on the head of one of the dog statues guarding the steps to the middle ring of Haven.

"Here" Cassandra motioned Dante into a house to the left. Door open to a cozy cabin interior with a warm hearth, stone floor, picture of people that seemed like nobility, and beds with blue comforters with gold reliefs. Dante set him on the bed to the left carefully not to disturb him.

"His breathing returned normal." Dante commented as he walked to the fireplace.

"I will have healers come and take a look at him."

"Do you mind if I watch over him until he wakes."

Cassandra nodded. "Of course but we have people who can-"

"If you don't mind this is important to me."

She turned stepping out and closing the door behind her. Dante saw Lucifel was behind the door waiting until he was satisfied before walking to the bed where the mage slept.

"Ok she gone and there is no one in earshot of this building but I wouldn't chance it." Lucifel said.

"A Human, a mage, with the power to open a portal to have demons march in is amazing – we should kill him." Dante offered.

"I somewhat agree with you that he is too dangerous to stay alive."The Archangel said.

"But . . . ?" Dante turned to Lucifel knowing that there is more he had on his mind.

"He has not done any harm that would give us cause."

"But he has the power to do this." Dante retorted

"No the mark in his hand does, not him officially." Lucifel countered.

"But he can use it to open and close Rifts at will." Dante pointed out.

"And the Mark was killing him when that Breach was open."Lucifel returned with his iron logic.

Dante huffed and walked around bit thinking. This is new but it is a difficult choice to make.

"Do you think he was tampered with?" Dante asked.

"It is highly possible. When we go to different worlds to have an escapade in the past we encounter people who have been born with powers, inherited it or were augmented, corrupted, or cursed by an outside party directly or indirectly. The only options sensible we can do are waiting and see where this takes him and us." Lucifel concluded with sense from his famous iron logic.

"Alright But if he makes a bad move – SAS! – I'm there a gun to his head."

"Someone's coming – ACT NATURAL!"Lucifel silently shouted upon sensing the healer's approach.

The door open and the cranky looking middle-aged healer entered in to find the patient sleeping on the bed and another man sitting in the chair across the room with a black cat snuggled up in a loaf near him on the table. After a ten two twenty minutes the he was finished with the examination. "He will live he just needs bed rest for a few days is all. I'll deliver my report soon."

He then turned and left for the door when he suddenly stopped and turned to the man sitting eating a green pear. "Excuse me, are you the patient's family?" he asked with curiosity.

Dante shook his head. "No… why?" he asked.

"Oh two look somewhat alike. White hair and face features and all. . ."

The door closed Dante rose to his feet and walked over to get a better look and want he meant. The mage had ash-snow white hair with skin tone that was similar to his along with nose and high cheek bones that was very odd.

"This guy could be you son." Lucifel commented while munching on an apple.

Dante just shrugged, "Who knows?"

"God does. I can ask him for you once I find a signal around."

"I… I appreciate that, Lucifel, but let's leave that possibility a wondrous mystery. Savvy?"

"Well If you say so."Lucifel shrugged

 **THREE DAYS LATER . . .**

After being unconscious for so long with breathing being the only signs of him being alive the mage open his eyes slowly. The room he was in one of the cabins in Haven. He turned to see and big black dog – or most likely a wolf – sleeping in front of the fireplace while a black cat snoozed at the foot of his bed. The door open and he saw a young elven girl, one of the servants at Haven, enter with an arm full of firewood and a box.

"Oh"

She dropped the items she was carrying which the clatter caused the cat to jerk it's head around to the girl and the wolf to leap on its feet and shift back to the youth said to be watching over the survivor as he recovered.

"I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" she declared.

"Don't worry I was just-"The mage tried to reassure her she was not in danger in anyway. But it failed.

She fell to her knees and bowed herself to the earth. "I beg for your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant."Dante raised a brow to see the elf tremble. Scared, cold, and thin as a twig. Was she pleading forgiveness that she disturbed the patient's rest, or the fact she walked into a room with two strange powerful mages – one of which was not wearing a shirt.

Dante walked over to the table to drink the last of the wine from the bottle. The servant noticed with widened eyes the wine was dripping and running down his strong hairless chest.

"They say you saved us. The Breach stopped spreading just like the mark on your hand."

The mage looked down at the mark within his hand sparking and glowing upon his face. "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days." She added.

"Then it's over." The mage sighed with relief.

"The Breach is still in the sky. I'm sure Lady Cassandra would like to speak to you right away." She said rising to her feet and backing slowly to the door.

Dante could smell her fear. He knew good and well people will fear anything of the unknown. But if they had the courage to ask, to understand, the fear will be quelled. The elf girl didn't have the courage. Not yet.

"And where is she?" the mage asked with a slight flirty tone.

"She is in the great hall speaking with the Lord Chancellor. At once she said." And like that the Elf servant turned and bolted out through the door.

"Hmm, I guess no cute elf girl to watch us as we sleep huh." Dante spoke stretching the stiffness out of him before tossing a on a light cotton long sleeve shirt and stepped out of to allow the prisoner to change back into his previous attire.

The prisoner opened the door to find the youth waiting studying a rock from the snow. "I take it you're here to put me in chains." He inquired.

The white haired youth looked from the corner of his eye and gave a wolfish grin. "No. but if you give me a reason and I'll drag you up there with a dog muzzle. I just brought you back here from area of the Breach; whatever people may think you did I inte **n** d to see you arrive there, on time." Dante responded tossing the rock to the side as he as he stood.

"So you're an escort?" the prisoner inquired again.

"An escort to your execution you mean? Maybe, a lot of people want you head, you know. I never said you arrive in one piece, maybe pieces but never a whole piece." Dante chirped.

"Dante, behave." Lucifel spoke in a tone that was amused with a side of 'shut it' in his glare.

Dante and the prisoner noticed that there was a well armored soldier bowing his head with his fist over his heart in respect. Another with a small brigade gave the same salute. This sight was comforting to see this rather than swords pointing at them when they arrived at different times. They reached the Great Hall to see a nun bow her head welcoming the guests, including the prisoner - touched from on high. The door opened to a church like hall with torches, candles lining the walls and figures of a tall man and woman embracing each other in an enduring love. The side doors were open showing no one was in there except for the middle door at the halls far end under a sunburst banner. They suddenly halted when they heard voices from within and neared close to the door for a better listen.

"Have you gone completely mad? He should be taken to Val Royeauximmediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine."

"I don't believe he is guilty."

"The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, he intended it that way."

"I don't believe that."

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor, as is yours."

The prisoner waited a few seconds before entering in to not give the impression of eavesdropping. Dante saw the dark haired warrior, the mauve hooded archer and a late middle aged man dressed in a white red embellish robes with a black decorative cap with a five' o'clock shadow and a small wrinkles on his face. A large table with documents and tankard were clear to the side for an open space.

"Chain them. I want them prepared for travel to the capital for trial." The Chancellor ordered.

"Disregard that and leave us."

The Templers saluted and left. Dante thought they armor was spiffy and wanted a set of it. Dante turned back around for he needed answers starting with: "You told this bible thumping lunatic about me?" The Nephilim exclaimed.

"She had to; not telling him would be bad on us if he were to discover you another way." The Archer responded first.

"Oh well tell me chatterbox of the mountain cold – should that reassure me? Did you say that I'm with HIM?"

"Your action up to this point begs to differ. You came out of the Rift similarly to how the prisoner did. You fought against the demons that came out of the Breach and brought him back here on your shoulders to be healed. You're like him care for the outcome of the other. It's possibility you destinations were planned but not the outcome you hoped for, which is why you weren't in a cell with him." Cassandra answered honestly.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Chancellor Roderick warned.

"The Breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will next ignore it." Cassandra said looking the Chancellor in the eye.

The prisoner step up to the table after hearing it is not over. "Let me guess you need my help." He said with an annoyed attitude.

"You have done plenty. Your actions will be taken into account by the new Divine." The Chancellor retorted.

"Have a care, Chancellor, the Breach is not the only threat we face."

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect." The archer join in the casting a glare of suspicion on the good Chancellor. "Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live."

"'I am a suspect?" the Chancellor exclaimed in disbelief.

"You and many others."Leliana

"But not the prisoner."

"I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to him for help." Cassandra defended the prisoner with what she herself heard with her own ears.

"So his survival, that thing on his hand – all a coincidence?" the Chancellor retorted to this absurdity.

"Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour."

"Oh shit, do you believe this crap?" Dante groaned out loud causing everyone to look at him due to the strange remark.

"No I don't believe-"the prisoner responded

"I was taking to myself." Dante rolled his eyes.

The prisoner turned back to argue against this claim."You realize I'm a mage."

Dante and Lucifel looked at Cassandra with a question glare.

Cassandra slightly disapproves of his response but tried to clarify "I have not forgotten. No matter what you are or what you believe you are exactly what we needed when we need it." Cassandra then turned to a table with candles lit on it.

"This is starting to sound like a movie made by FOX network." Lucifel whisper with Dante nodding in agreement.

"The Breach remains and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." The archer added.

"This is not for you to decide." Chancellor exclaimed again, to him this was getting ridiculous.

Cassandra came back and slammed a big thick book on the war table catch everyone attraction.

Apparently neither is it his. The Archangel thought to himself.

Cassandra looked the Chancellor dead in the eye again while pointing to the book before him. "You KNOW what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine: granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn." Cassandra then wish to make it clear to the Chancellor, like a sergeant to a smart mouthed recruit, causing him to backup as she approached, "We will close the Breach we find those responsible and we will restore order WITH or WITHOUT your approval."

Chancellor Roderick cast a glance at the prisoner then back at Cassandra before exiting the room in silence. Cassandra exhaled her exhaustion of this argument wandering a bit rubbing the back of her head thanking the Maker for the strength to stand up to that mouth of a man. But she won after a long time of them butting heads like two rams. Dante walked over to the other side of the long table while the other three were at the other end.

"This is the Divine's directive rebuild the Inquisition of old find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We haven't no leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support."

But we have no choice. We must act now with you two at our side."

Dante leaned on the table. "What is 'the Inquisition of old' exactly." he inquired curiously.

"It preceded the Chantry. People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." The archer explained.

"After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templar's have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done under a single banner once more." Cassandra explained further.

"But aren't you still part of the Chantry?" the prisoner asked cautiously.

Cassandra chuckled at the inquiry, "Is that what you see?"

"The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, then it will wait for her direction." The archer explained.

"But we cannot wait. So many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. No we are on our own, perhaps forever." Cassandra concluded.

"You're trying to start a holy war." The prisoner objected.

"We are already at war. You two are already involved and its 'mark' is upon you. As to whether the war is 'holy' . . . that depends on what we discover."

The Prisoner turned to Dante who gave a look that echoed the question to ask next, "What if we refuse?"

"You can go if you wish." The archer replied simply.

"You should know while some believe you are chosen many still think you are guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us." Cassandra logically warned.

"We can also help you." the archer said to the both of the men.

"It will not be easy if you stay." But you cannot pretend this has not changed you."

The Prisoner thought for a good long minute before turning to the young man at the other end of the table for a say in this Dante blinked then turned to the Archangel to the right of him for guidance, although they thought he was looking into the space to ponder the issue.

"Joining this army to stop the chaos from spreading everywhere; that sounds like something I would do." Dante spoke to the archangel via the mental link they shared for discretion.

"Indeed. We need to know how these events happen, what to do about it and him, and do it. But if someone did cause an explosion which opened the Breach allowing demons to march in this world . . . then you a 'Demonhunter' have a task ahead you. With me as tag a long of course. The Prisoner may have been 'chosen' but he is not the enemy, not yet."

"And when he is . . . we will do what we do best."

Despite all rational thought and for reason oblivious to all except for himself Dante stood up straight and gave the nod of his approval.

"We'll see how this goes." The prisoner asked.

"That is all we ask." Leliana said.

The two young men headed for the door when Cassandra offered one more thing. "Help us fix this before it's too late." She offered along with her hand stretched out in friendship.

Trust, it was a start for the two even if she didn't trust them.

The Prisoner and Dante along with the archangel shook the Seeker's hand. Even without her gauntlet the strength she had could crush a frog to pulp. Cassandra gave a small smile a sign of accomplishment.

 **It was time to begin.**

As the candles lights dimmed followed by the rise of the morning Cassandra, the spymaster, and their new advisors plus a snooping archangel all reading the late Divine's directive. Here written as if she was speaking to them; in love to combat hate and intolerance of their world, Order to stand against this anarchy. To bring justice for the innocent, and to the guiltyalike they must do what must be done.

The Spymaster left first going out of the halls doors sending two from messenger crows. These birds of prey were trained for bring the messages of peace as the flown past the banners flowing in the mountain air. Varric the dwarf saw their departure and stopped while other walking around him. He took this as a sign of good to come from a bad beginning. As Dante went on a nature walk in the snow he saw the birds fly over together before splitting off to their destinations, one to the Mages and the other to the Templars.

The commander nailed their propaganda tor joining the Inquisition reborn. Many gathered to read this and Chancellor Roderick was among those in the crowd. His face showed a temperance that masked his worry, not for what has transpired, but simply for what is to come. He turned and left to get away from all this.

Cassandra inspected their progress so far; sparks jumped and sparkled in the air as the troops trained with weapons of all sorts. The makeshift forges rang as the hammers made armor and arms for their small army. Brothers and sisters in arms saluted the Seeker as she passed by up the steps to where the advisors stood behind the freed survivor and Dante, both outfitted in simple gear and staves of a Mage.

The new Inquisition's banner was unfurled show the golden sunburst with the red sword in the middle. Satisfied with the results so far but this sapling needs to grow and expanded before it is a mighty full tree. The Breach glowed green through the swirling clouds – their task is ahead.

So as it was so shall it be forever as a law in creation, set before the foundation of the world: What starts with chaos must always end in order and peace, always.

 **DMC DRAGON MAY CRY: INQUISITION**

The phone began to ring and the archangel took it out in surprised

"Wow. I'm good getting a signal being right here, even with that thing up there. Maybe you guys are like an amp for the signal." Lucifel joked.

Dante smirked while rolling his eyes as Cassandra addressed their forces and people of Haven.

 **Author's note.**

 **AHHA! I did it again. I'm the first post to a legit Devil May Cry and Dragon Age Inquisition crossover  
FanFiction before anyone else. No offence to anyone.**

 **When I played Dragon Age Inquisition for the first time as a male human I noticed that I can make my character look like Dante from DmC Devil May Cry. Or at least when his hair permanently changed to white after sparing Vergil. I guess you all figure that out yourselves huh?**

 **Anywho, Dragon Age Inquisition's lore and story seems to tackle issues in our world the good the bad and the ugly. And I'm going to give my point of views in everything Dragon Age Inquisition has.**

 **From politics, faith, myth, belief, unity, duty, destiny, uniqueness, family, friends, acquaintances, enemies, war, peace, love and hate, tolerance and intolerance, Relationships of who those who are Straight and Gay, terrorism, charity and greed, what is necessary and what is not, Light and Darkness, and finally the issue of who really is good and how really is evil.**

 **I like movies books ideals and games that tackle these issues rather than just avoiding a touchy subject. If you to read this story – HOORAY! – if not then I completely understand.**

 **Dragon Age Inquisition is not a story for the faint of heart or those seeking redemption for past deeds.**

 **Then again our redemption was paid for on the cross so I am not asking and neither should you.**

 **Because IT'S A LONG WAY TO THE TOP IF YOU WANT TO ROCK AND ROLL!**

 **Until the next chapter – Peace! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Threat Remains**

When those are standing at the edge of oblivion few have had the common sense to know what is at their disposal – and use it.

The mage walked past the back end of the housing for the villagers when he spotted the white haired youth on top of the roof watching the Breach with his legs dangling over the edge.

"Hello there." He called out.

Dante looked down at whoever said that and saw the mage that was spared. He waved and leaped to the ground land with the dust being lightly disturbed.

"I didn't catch your name." the Mage asked to start a conversation.

"Well if you wanted it you should've gone long when I threw it." Dante joked while dusted off his backside, "The name's Dante, yours?"

"Maximus Trevelyan. I want to say thanks for earlier."

"What did I do earlier?" Dante asked, as if he didn't know.

"Saving me." Trevelyan reminded him.

"Oh." Dante replied and walked over to a barrel and proceed to open it looking for and apple.

"Maximus blinked at Dante's indifference. Normally a person who saved someone by bringing them to a safe location to be healed a 'you're welcome' would be in order.

"I take it was an inconvenience?" Maximus inquired unsure if that's the correct question to ask.

"To be honest? No. But in never wanted people's thanks." Dante then turned and looked off and recited a monologue he has heard many times before to the point he could do write screen play on what people should say when you the hero help. "I saved your baby from being trampled by a horse drawn chariot, or I stopped terrorists from blowing up a palace or I save your sorry ass from being burned alive. Then the people want to invite me to their house for dinner. Touching but going to eat at a nice restaurant called 'Olive Garden'.

"Is it tiresome?" Trevelyan inquired against.

Dante walked into the apothecary building nearby Maximus followed being let hanging with no answer giventhe cabin was filled with boxes, barrels, bottles, chests, shelves, scrolls and picture of bald headed man in red with a black back ground.

"Look whose back from the dead, again."

Maximus harked drew near. "I don't recall meeting you before." he answered.

Dante on the other hand was looking for things of use: opening this and smelling that . . . retching at that.

"I be surprised if you did, you weren't particularly coherent. Someone had to patch up after you staggered out of Maker-knows-where through. So you're welcome."

Dante looked out of the corner of his eye and quickly left through the door. Sometimes someone having a conversation with another is the best distraction to escape.

"I . . . didn't realize, thank you." Trevelyan felling sorry on not thanking the apothecary sooner.

"Yes, well, you can pay me back by fixing the world. Names Adan, I'm charged with keeping our little band here stocked potion's and elixir. Not that Seeker Pentaghest seems to care whenever were out of supplies to actually0do that." The Apothecary grumped wearily.

"For a healer you don't seem partially nurturing." Maximus comment of the Apothecary attitude.

Adan exhaled an sigh before answering that type of statement or question, again, "I'm not a healer, I'm a alchemist whose forced to play mother-hen. You want something that burst into flames on contact with the air done, gladly. Patching up wounded soldiers is a waste of my time and talents . . . but there are few around who can help."

Dante suddenly poke his head up and looked through the open window at them. The idea of the alchemist making something that can be a grenade and have anything issue of the like made poked his interest greatly.

"Be wise as serpents but harmless as doves." Lucifel said a verse from the book of Thomas one of the books that didn't make the final cut for the Bible.

"What?"

I know what you're thinking. 'I can make stuff that can go boom on a demons and enemy troops. But remember the Prime Directive. Don't have any influence on a cultural in anyway.

"But they already have grenades and other things.

"But it is normal for this world's time period. If you give them, let's say, dynamite – which I know was on your mine – you could cause things to be worst for them."

"The man who created dynamite meant it as a tool. But evil people took it and used it as a weapon. He died because of the nightmares that he had."

"Think Dante of what you may offer to a culture that may help them. There are always those who seek to misuse it for ill."

"I hear that."

As the Apothecary explained the necessities the Nephilim found the elven mage studying the layout of objects a few feet away. "Your name is Solas, was it?" Dante asked upon approach.

"Yes and I see you've taken a liking to a mages staff you have there. I wonder what that entails though." Solas answered

"What do you mean?" Dante inquired.

"When you fought the demons coming out of the Breach you were impressive with the weapons you wield. What are they?" Solas curious of Dante's tools

"They are just weapons I acquired on my travels, nothing more."Dante answered not really trying to give a clue to the true origin of some of them."

"They seem to work for you. But in the case of a Mage's primary tool, the Primal forces that can be harnessed and manipulated to protect or serve the user as a weapon, you seem to have a natural affinity for it."

"Where I'm from magic is just a fairy tale, fantasy, or a gateway for demonic creature to enter and influence."

"Magic is only evil if used by evil hands. The power that existed before any life came be is hard to classify, but until that day we call it as it is."

"Last time I checked what we have or what we called something is not always with good intentions." The nephilim retorted lightly.

"Quite true."Solas agree.

"One of the reasons I'm not solely a mage is because I like to use everything that can be any power I learn is fun the first thousand times then I simply keep them at the ready as plan B. My sword Rebellion here is usually my go to." Dante gestured to his back where his sword would appear.

Maximus was about to walk pass when Solas saught his attention, "The Chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero sent to save us all." Maximus wasn't keen on what people were saying about.

"I've no intent in being a hero; all I want is to find a way to seal the Breach." Maximus said in blunt reason.

"Pragmatic. But ultimately irrelevant." Solas answered before walking off a bit with a subject in mind that is little interest to some. "I have journey deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I watched as host of spirits clash to react the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten . . . Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you will be." Solas said with further clarification.

"What do you mean ruins and battlefields?" Maximus asked confused on why Solas would go to such places.

"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places I go deep into the Fade I can find memories no other living being has seen."

"You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins, isn't that dangerous?" Dante inquired having done so himself in the ancient ruins in Egypt, Machu Picchu, Stonehenge, castles of Great Britain, abandon temples of Japan and the real ruin castle of Vlad the Impaler and have varied outcome both ranging from good to bad.

Solas was wise in such places. "I do set wards. And if you set food out for the giant spiders they are usually continent to live and let live.

Maximus was impressed, "I have never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade. That's extraordinary."

"Thank you. It's not a common field of study for obvious reasons. Not as flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream? I would never trade it for anything."

"I once knew a friend who could that, though she did it to escape the real world." Said Dante who though could see the appeal Solas means.

After some though Solas came to a conclusion on his place here at the Inquisition, "I will stay at least until the Breach has closed."

"Was that in doubt?" Maximus questioned.

"I am an upstate surrounded by chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution." Explained Solas, his reason was sound. All three of them were technically rebels due to the 'Mage Rebellion'.

"The giant hole in the sky trumps any other concerns we can worry about the rest later." Stated Maximus.

"Yes. Who can say what this world will look like when we are done fighting for it. For now let us hope either the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the Breach."

Dante walked over to a small shantytown in the second ring of Haven there kneeling in front of the fire was Varric, in deep thought. Upon Dante's approach he came out of his train of thought to greet the oldball. But he first scanned everything around him without moving his head but using only his eyes.

The dwarf had orange blond hair tied in a small knot in the backof his head. He was dressed in a red silk long sleeve shirt with a blue sash wrapped around the waist. Part of the shirt was unbuttoned showing off his strong chest and chesthair with a necklace of silver. To Dante, Varric gave the impression of a silver-tongued smooth talker in Las Vegas back on Earth, with ladies of every kind around him at the blackjack table.

"So, now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are you and Maximus holding up alright? I mean, you go from being the accomplice of the most wanted man in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would've spread that out a little more than one day." Said Varric rising and turning to Dante pulling out a small flask tasking a swig before toss it to Dante.

Huh, well if someone was going write a play about me and all the things I've been pulled into since day one it would be called: "CRAP LIKE THIS.". But if you want my two cent's here it is: None of this shit should have happened." Dante said popping open the flask and taking a drink.

Varric slightly approves."You don't know the half of it. For days now, we've been staring at the Breach watch demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. 'Bad for morale' would be an understatement." Dante tossed Varric the flask and he took a swallow before shaking his head. Knowing that anything with the Fade or violent explosions – hardy anyone survives them. "Still can't believe anyone was in there and lived."

Dante took on a box in front of the fire to warm his hands. "If it was that bad why did you stay? I think the bulldike Cassandra said you were free to go."

Varric took a seat and tossed the flask back at Dante. "I like to believe I'm selfish and irresponsible as the next guy. But this . . . thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them, and there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort itself out."

Dante nodded in agreement. "Where I came from things like this seemed to happen every day, from tall towers being destroyed and innocents being killed just for telling the terrorist to piss off. When I began traveling to worlds beyond mine it seemed to happen everywhere I go. Though the Breach is something that needs to be sealed, the sooner the better." Dante tossed the flask back to Varric.

"If it can be sealed. You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to know where this is going. Heroes are everywhere, I've seen that, but the hole in the sky that's beyond heroes – we're going to need a miracle."

Varric was right. There is something that can only be done right by a miracle from above. And to think people actually believe God takes a day off when 'crap like this' happens.

Soon it was time and Dante and the Herald made their way to the sanctuary. Cassandra joined then as they entered. Maximus looked at his hand to see if the mark would spark as it did before. Nothing. But it reassured him only on what is known – not what is unknown.

"Does it trouble you?" Inquired Cassandra.

Maximus shook his head, "It stopped spreading and it doesn't hurt." Answering truthfully.

"We take our victories where we can. What important is that your Mark is now stable as is the Breach. You've given us time and Solas believes the second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by." Said Cassandra.

Lucifel lean over to Dante.

"I'm not giving that mark in his hand my power." Whispered Dante, he had immense power as vast as an open sky with the power of the storms to boot, which put him in a class by himself. He doesn't know what will happen if his power mingles with the Mark's.

Lucifel lean back over.

Maximus smiled. "What harm can there be in powering up something we barely understand?" He joked.

Lucifel snapped his fingers. The Archangel and the Nephilim had an idea on what will happen if the Mark is powered up to full power.

"KA-FREAKY-BOOM!" Dante imitated an explosion.

"Massive plague!" Lucifel added

"The Kardashins actually being worth a damn!" Dante offered.

"Dubaya etected a third time and assimilating former President Trump in the Collective." Lucifel chimed.

"I am Bush of Borg."

"Resistance is and always has been . . . HUUGGEE!"

The two laughed so hard Dante fell of Lucifel for support. They eventual straighten up cleared their throats before Lucifel snapped his fingers resuming time.

"Hold on to that sense of humor."

 _Oh, they will._

Returning to the to the war room the two found two new faces along with the redheaded woman. Cassandra began the introductions. "My I present Commander Cullen leader of the Inquisition's forces."

" . . . Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley and I far many more when this is through."

Commander Cullen had the appearance of a man who was born for war, defending the innocent. His hair was a shiny dull blonde combed/ oiled back. His face was as dashing as Dante's but harden by combat. His armor was a very dark ruddy metal polished with the collar rimmed with black fur and red feathers. He hand was always on his sword butt end. Tempered – but he won't hesitate to use it.

"This is Josephine Monteiay, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

"I heard much it is a pleasure to meet you two at last." Welcomed the Herald and the Demonhunter.

 _Yowl and howl._ Dante noted to himself of the ambassador radiance. Her attire was gold for majority and blue silk wrapping around the waist. Like the Sun over the ocean. Her smooth tan skin and black hair braided in a bun coupled with a strong smooth accent gave the Nephilim the impression she's a Spaniard even though this is not Earth there on. She is like a Leopard whose eyes watch the goal in sight and her roar is the words she writes.

"And of course you know Sister Lileanna." Cassandra introduced the final person War table member.

"Yes – yes I do here a gift from . . . earlier. Dante handed over the arrow the Lileanna which she smiled nodding in accepting the weird gift.

The Commander and Ambassador gave each other a look on what the gift was from.

"My position here involves a degree of . . ."

"She is our spymaster." Cassandra gave the summary of the long intro to her occupation.

"Yes tactfully put Casssandra."

"Pleased to meet you all." Maximus greeted them while Dante nodded in agreement with a smile.

"I mention that your Mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra stated the first topic of the meeting.

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Suggested Lilanna the best course of action.

"I still disagree. The Templars can serve just as well." Objected the Commander.

Cassandra exhaled over this repeating of the same debate "Ugh, We need power Commander enough magic poured into that mark –"

"Might destroy us all. Templars could suppressed the Breach weaken it so –"

"Pure speculation!" Lileanna stated.

"I was a Templar. I know what they are capable of."

"Unfortunately neither group will even speak to us yet." Josephine stated the other issue besides this issue." The chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you specify."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Where I come from the people of the "Maker" have a long and ugly history in denouncing anything they have yet to understand."

"Can't you simply ignore them?" sighed Maximus.

"If only that were possible." Lileanna replied sadly.

"Some are calling you – a mage – the "Herald of Andraste". That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we, heretics for, for harboring you." stated Josephine.

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra frowned.

"It limits our options. Approach the Mages or Templars is currently out of the question."

"How does she jot things down with a bright red candle on her writing board that could drip hot wax on her work is beyond me." Lucifel whispered over to Dante Dante's right ear.

"Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?" asked Maximus still confused on the matter.

"People saw what you did at the temple how you stopped the Breach from grow. They also have heard about the woman seen in the Rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

Lileanna knows that delusions like that can spread and should be stopped. "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading -"

"Which we have not" Cassandra glared at the spymaster.

Dante looked over at Lucifel who was leaning against a wall across from him humming. When he looked up to notice the Nephilim giving him a questioning glare he turned around and hummed quieter. Dante smirked with a small snort know that he had a hand in that.

"The point is everyone is talking about you."

"That quiet the title isn't it. How do you feel about that?" the commander asked.

Maximus the newly indirectly duded savior answered truthfully, "I'm not sure how I should feel."

The Commander chuckled. "The Chantry has decided that for you, it seems."

"People are desperate for a sigh of hope, for some you are that sign." Said the spymaster.

"To others a symbol of everything that has gone wrong."

Dante shook his head to this. "They aren't more concerned about the Breach – The real threat?"

"They do know it's a threat they just don't think we can stop it." Answered the commander.

"The Chantry is telling everyone you'll make it worse." Added the ambassador.

"Then maybe the Devil needs to keep his mouth shut and stop spreading lies and doubt." Exclaimed Dante both figuratively and literally. Last thing he wants to see is another world afflicted to the extreme.

"There is something you can do," Purposed the spymaster, "A chantry cleric by the name of Mother Gezeal has asked to speak to you. She is not for and knows those involved for better that I. her assistance could be invaluable."

"Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared Heretic?" inquired Maximus.

"I understand she is a resemble sort. Perhaps she doesn't agree with her sisters. You will find mother Gazelle Tending to the wounded in the Hitherlands near Redcliff."

"Look for other opportunity to expand the Inquisition's influence while you're there." Cullen offered.

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley and your better suited that anyone to recruit them." stated Josephine.

"In the meantime let us think of other options, I wouldn't leave this all to the Herald." Said Cassandra.

"Well then, before we go gallivanting across the land, I should ask where the Hitherlands located is." Asked Dante.

"Well according to the map here . . . um . . . heh . . . it right where I pinned it earlier." The Commander gestured to the old map.

Before long the hour of departure arrived and Dante was outfitted in the Battlemage gear of the Inquisition with black leather with red cloth and hood. The Inquisition badge gleam in the sunlight as he stepped out of his dwelling and walked up the gateway in Haven's northwest section. As he passed by of females who cast him glances ranging from curiosity, distrust, fear and intrigue. I wasn't long until he heard a Templar callout an insult. Dante stopped and tried and pulled one of his guns and fired five shots in five different places. The sound of gunfire scared the people around having never heard the sound to that degree. The templar who was without a helmet fell backwards on a tent in shock Dante walked over and grabbed him by the collar and jerk to his feet in one go. Pointing to one of the dents the Templar's eyes widen to how deep to dent it was.

"Remember: Do unto others as you would have them do unto."Said Dante padded the Templar on the shoulder quoting the Golden Rule.

Dante saddled the horse with ease and once they were ready they were off Varric rode with Solas due to only having four horses for a party of five. With a mouth click the rode of through the gate in the west.

. . . .

On a forest road in the hinterlands Mages and Templars were at each other's throats. Two Templers rush a mage who incinerated the first one while the other cut her down. Another mage caught sight of knight twirling his staff charging it with electricity. But before they clash arrows rained on them. One of the arrows was a direct hit to the heart. The leader of the Inquisition's scouts, a young Dwarf woman smiled at her skill with the last kill she made. Practice does make perfect and any foe can fall in one shot. The other scout emerged from the brush to give the all clear. The dwarf kneeled on a ledge overlooking the small village of the Crossroads and released a messenger crow as a signal. Far below a Revered Mother looked up from a tending the wounded behold she saw the crow soar over and she thanked the Maker for sending help.

Meanwhile the trees and animals began to change from the tundra to deep forest to farm lands. Varric on the other hand notice Dante whispering to something although there was no one in his general area to speak. He thought it was odd so he decided to ask."Who are ya talking, Dante?"

Dante snapped in Varric's direction with widen eyes as if he disturbed him from something.

"Nothing, Yah!" Dante ordered his horse to gallop ahead further.

"What seems to be the problem?" Lucifel asked.

"You know very well what." Dante whispered, "I looked weird talking to thin air."

"But you not, you talking to little ol me." Lucifel reminded him.

"But they can't see you like I can. Why didn't you reveal yourself to them in the first place?"

Lucifel merely shrugged. "I do it when I feel like or when it feels necessary."

"Every world we go to and get dragged into the conflict on it you do seem to show yourself when you want. But when you do you come in with a bang or a blaze of glory.

"Well I love the theatrics dude."

Before long they reached the camp near the village of the Crossroads. Dante dismounted his horse that gave a shake of his mane and took in the beautiful scenery of hills and mountains and farm lands. Lucifel sitting in a nearby tree was taking a call from God.

"Hi. They arrived to the Hinterlands. If things go okay they should have what they need within two hours. Dante well he's doing fine keeping cool about this whole thing . . . okay talk to you then."

It was an excellent change of scenery. From freezing his butt off in Haven to warm forest and pastel farmland. The party then dismounted and entered the camp near the Crossroads. The campsite had three sides to it. One was the rust colored tents, two was the table for repair of equipment or personnel, a map of the surrounding area and a table with a paper with check marks on the names of certain items. And final there was a table with a horn to either alert every of danger or recall everyone from the field in case they are lost during the skirmishes.

The scout leader appeared and walked up to the Herald while everyone else stood to the side. "The herald of Andraste." She said. "I've heard the stories, everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. Everyone's a little nervous around mages right now but you'll get no back talk here that's a promise."

"Inquisition Scout Harding at your service. I – all of us here will do whatever we can to help."

Miss was a dwarf of stalwart disposition with no nonsense to her job. Her red/ orange in braids coiled in a bun. Clad in chainmail chest armor of the of the sergeant rank. Dante could only imagine what was packed in the chest area – good and tight. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Heh, Harding, huh? Every been to kirkwall's Hightown?" Varric began his flirting.

"I can't say I have, why?" Harding asked in standard monotone.

"You'll be Harding in a . . . Oh, never mind." Varric gave up due to her not getting what he meant.

Cassandra groaned at how Varric unprofessional he was behaving. He like the others respected the Inquisition and he flirts with one they will be working with.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"We should get to business. The situation is pretty dire. We came to secure horse from Redcliff's old horsemaster. I grew up here and people always said that Denims heralds were always the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the Mage-Templar fighting getting worst we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only if he's even still alive. Mother Gazael is at the crossroads helping the refugees and the wounded. Our last reports say the war spread there too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they wouldn't hold out very long. You best get going, no time to lose."

Harding left to exclaim the map on one of the tables. The Herald and his team made their way down the slope after a sharp turn. "Watch your step." Varric warned as they stepped down the edge causing small pebbles to roll down.

"Mother Gazelle cannot be far." Cassandra noted to the rest.

The sound of clashing metal caught their ears and they hasted to the road leading to the Crossroads until fire and dead bodies were in view. "Inquisition forces! They are trying to protect the refugees." Cassandra shouted while reading her sword and shield. "Looks like they can use a hand." Varric said in agreement while taking aim and fire hitting a Templar knight in the leg.

"Hold! We are not apostates." Casssandra shouted to persuade the Templars peacefully.

"I don't think they care, Seeker." Solas commented.

He was right. Trying to persuade people in battle to stop fighting each is most likely to court death.

Maximus twirled his staff before giving a few fire blasts before helping a soldier to his feet. Dante saw at least two sellswords with bows firing from behind barrels in front of the houses. Summoning charge of lightening the Nephilim fired at the archer only to find they are protected by a barrier. By a spellbinder that was shifted around the village laying magic mines and using hit-and-run tactics. Dante saw and needed to kill off that before he can deal with the archers. He summoned Rebellion and slashed through the sellswords reducing them to glow embers and fire on the spellbinder with Ebony and Ivory. The Spellbinder didn't expect the use of gunfire thus hit by near visible small metal projectiles with an expression that was priceless. Dante stabbed a templar in the stomach before shooting her in through the helmet visor. Then another templar charged at to avenge his comrade, switching to Osiris Dante sliced off his arm which caused his to fall on the ground screaming in agony. Dante decide to let him die and moved on.

Sometimes killing those who harm to innocent is like a breath of fresh air to those who need it.

Dante focus of the bitter cold powers of ice. Varric pointed to mage sellswords coming down from the hills to the east. Everyone advance with the Inquisition forces to halt them in their path. When they came close enough Solas shouted: "We are not Templars, we mean you no harm!" but like with Cassandra it fell on deaf ears. Varric merely shrugged, doesn't look like they're listening." pumping another arrow in his crossbow. Dante charged up his staff and was ready to unleash a power ice attack. "It's all the same to me." Dante said spinning and swinging his staff send a wave of ice freeze the sellswords and mages in their place. But another Spellbinder hit Dante with a blast of fire sending him back to a tree that blast burned the cheat part of his gear and some of his arms. With the turn of the pages they spillbinder planted three sigils on the in front of him. Maximus served a combo of fire and lightning with took down his shielding barrier and Cassandra ran the spellbinder through in a quick move.

Solas went over and helped Dante to his feet, after shaking his head and rotated his arm back in place with a *pop* he was ready to go. "Be ready more coming our way." Solas alert the group pointing to the western road.

The Templar shouted their battlecry and charged with swords raised. Dante licked his lips and fire his pistols at that ricochet off their magic tolerate armor before home run swing the first Templar in tair in a cloud of glowing embers. Using demonic Ophion he grappled the second templar from the ground and cutting him in two before dive down with Rebellion kill three more in one blow. But the Templar Knight proved to be a challenge. With a wall shield that deflected arrows and incoming magic. Dante knew how to quell this foe. Switching to Eryx and delivered two molten punches before having to evade the Templar swing. The next punches were coupled with a grapple – yank – and a kick to the chest sending him back down in the dirt. Dante switched to Arbiter to deliver a killing blow but the Templar move the large shield and blocked the axe and the shield sent the absorbed blast back at him a wave knocking Dante backwards and onto Varric who tried to catch him.

"Thanks man." Dante groan.

"– No problem!" Varric wheezed out as Dante's impact knocked the air out of him.

The Templar banged his sword against his shield in a challenge.

"Dante keep him busy and I'll circle around and get 'em." Varric whispered. Dante nodded jumping to his feet and charged forward. Team work is the key to victory. Dante charged and swung Rebellion striking the Templar's shield creating sparks. Varric took aim from behind the tree and pulled the trigger…

"What, now?!"

The crossbow jammed and Varric only had to fix it quickly. Dante used his staff to fire ice blasts at the knight hoping to shatter the armor off him at the correct temperature. When the blasts landed it cause the knight to slow down with ice crystals forming around to the joints. Varric took aim and fire a shot of blue energy hit the knight and shattering the armor.

Dante turned to Varric, who was looking down the targeting sight, and gave a thumb up.

"Nice." Varric commented.

"We are victorious once more." Cassandra sighed with relief.

Once the sound of battle stopped it was replaced with moans of the wounded and wailing for the dead. Solas decided to help tend to the injured while the Herald walked over to two Inquisition soldiers finish putting up the recruitment banner. They looked upon the Herald and placed the fists over their hearts in salute.

Dante gestured to lucifel to listen in unseen to the matter of Mother Gazelle. Maximus walked up the steps to see the revered mother tending to a wounded soldier.

"There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still." Mother Gazellesaid to the soldier.

"Don't . . . let them touch me mother. Their magic is . . ." he began to protect in fear.

"Turned to noble purpose - Their magic is surely no more evil that your blade." She reassured him.

"But they!"

"Hush dear boy allow them to ease your suffering"

The soldier lowered his guard and laid back submitting to the treatment that he does need.

"Mother Gazelle?" The Herald asked.

"I am and you must be one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

"I'm told you asked for me." Maximus stated getting fright to the point of the matter.

The two walked off a bit talking a while Lucifel walked near them listening to every word.

"I know of the Chantry's denouncement and I'm familiar of those behind it. I won't lie to you some of them are grandstanding hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people senselessly taken from us . . ." The revered Mother said with a sadden heart.

"What happened was horrible." Maximus agreed.

"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them; convince the remaining clerics that you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something to else to believe."

Lucifel raise a brow to that. Dante is half angel half demon and he lied to them to deal with their current situation as well as saving his own head from being put on a pike. Although sooner or later his true nature will be revealed but when that happens, a creeping darkness will march everywhere in the land – Lucifel's gift of foresight never fails.

"You want me to appeal to them?" Maximus asked with disbelief.

"If I thought you were incapable I wouldn't suggest it."

"Will they even listen?" Maximus asked again.

"Let me put it this way: you needn't convince them just need some of them to doubt. There power is their unified voice - take that away from them and you'll receive the time you need."

"Thank you, it is good of you to do this."

"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate of sent to help us – but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that could deliver us . . . or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Lileanna the names of those in the chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can." She concluded and departed down the steps.

Lucifel can tell that she is blessed by the Maker himself. A strong, virtuous loving mind and heart are signs of the Makers children.

Before long Lucifel returned and played the entire scene in Dante's mind. Once finished Dante scratched his chin and pondered. "I seem we are going to the capital after this. That could only mean one thing."

"The heart of a nation could spell trouble, Best be on our guard." Lucifel said.

The corpal was just up a little hill near the cliffs edge. The camp was not much but you make do with what you can to in a warzone. "I really am in the ass-end of now where now." Varric hummed to himself.

While the Herald was speaking the corporal Dante watches the breeze move the leaves gently in the sunlight. Every warzone he in where universe or when ever in history's people who were caught in the middle suffer greatly. Their life, their family, their process ripped from them and they cry out for mercy.

He knew that anyone in a warzone can rise above adversity and fight for peace, justice and security. On Earth he remembers Mother Teresa on her many missions knew that helping those who can't help themselves was a blessing for them and for the same passion to be passed on.

… _It is God's work to help them._

After this the team ventured east to the Ranch of the famed horsemaster of the region. They assisted with returning peace to the ranch by removing the mages, templars but more specifically the demon that was ruthlessly afflicting the local wolf packs to attack the farm, later Cassandra order the soldiers to plant markers for the watchtowers to see anything coming, And the horses for once didn't turn in a cold winter's breakfast, they returned to Haven to prepare for the journey to the capital but all seem to be turbulent. Right in front of the chantry hall mages and templars stood facing off bickering in verbal venom.

"Your kind killed the Most Holy." Exclaimed a young templar

"Lies! Your kind let her die!" The Mage retorted with a pointing finger.

"Shut your mouth, mage!" The Templar drew his sword until the Commander stopped jumped in to stop them.

"Enough!" Cullen shouted.

"Knight-Captain." The young templar exclaimed.

"That's not my title, we are not Templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition," Commander Cullen pointing his finger like swords to warn them to behave.

Dante and Lucifel were watch from high on top the halls roof as the scene turned to a cleric.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Inquired Chancellor Roderick.

"Speak of order and teamwork and the Devil will inquire." Dante commented.

"Yes, indeed." Lucifel agreed with his friend.

"Back already, Chancellor, Haven't you don't enough?"

"I'm curious commander, as to how your Inquisition and it's herald will restore order as you promised."

"Of course you are. Back to your duties all you.

Dante leaped down and Maximus walked up to the Commander and Chancellor find out what is up.

"Mages and Templars were already at war, now they blame each for the divine's death.

"What we require is a proper authority to guide them back to order!"

"Who, YOU? Random cleric who weren't important enough to be at the conclave?"

"The rebel Inquisition, and its so called "Herald of Andraste"? I think not.

"If the "proper" authorities haven't completely failed the conclave would've been needed." Maximus stated with iron logic.

"You suggest I blame the chantry and exalt a murderer? What of justice?

"That won't help restore order in the here and now"

"Ha! Order will never be restored so long as this rebellion is allowed to fester."

"Remind me why you're allowing the chancellor to stay?" Dante asked.

"Clearly your Templar knows where to draw the line." The Chancellor retorted.

The commander rolled his eyes, "He's toothless. There's no point in turning him into a martyr simple because he runs at the mouth."

"We could cut out his tongue rendering him speechless." Dante suggested with his sledgehammer wit.

The commander shrugged keeping that in mind.

"I would hold my old tongue if I were you, demon." Chancellor retorted.

Dante narrowed his eyes while Lucifel lean over to him and whispered "Well at least he's half-right."

"And does that supposed to mean anything other than name calling?" Dante inquired.

"Maybe. I now you came out of the Rift, which makes you a demon disguise as a human."

People started to take notice as the statement and cast to them.

"You think am one of the Devil's puppets, his decrepit pets? I mean I think . . . do I look like a demon? THEY ARE NOTHING!"

Dante eyes glowed fiery red before he turned around to hide them before they really took notice. His inner demon-half was quelled quickly before turning back around.

"People who haven't been to worst places than hell and fought creatures and beings not man should face - should not throw stones. You should watch yourself on being judgmental you little parasite." Dante crossed his arms and smiled.

"-The Chancellor is a good indicator of what to expect in Val Royeaux."

"Yes a good punching bag before the fight." Dante nodded, "How wide spread is the violence between mages and templars?" He asked.

Commander Cullen shrugged, "Impossible to say. With the conclave destroy was between Mages and Templars is renew with interest."

Maximus shook his head. The Mage and Templars are fighting even though we really don't know what happened at the Temple of Scared Ashes.

"Exactly why all this should be left to a new Divine. If you are innocent the chantry would establish is as so."

"Or would be happy to have someone as a scapegoat." Cullen replied grimly.

"You think nobody cares about the truth. We all grieve Justina's loss."

"But YOU won't grieve when the Herald of Andraste is conveniently swept under the carpet.

"We'll as much as a love disorder in battle – don't let anyone riot while were gone." Dante gestured and walked into the main hall with Maximus.

"The walls will be standing when you return, I hope."

Though the commander doubts there would be anything of much to riot here at all.

Soon the War council gather to deal with the trip to Val Royeaux. There were positives and negative of this task they must weight what could be the wiser option.

"Sending the herald to address the clerics is not a terrible idea" The Ambassador began.

"You can't be serious." the commander objected.

"Mother Gazelle isn't wrong. At the moment the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion." She replied back.

"And we should ignorance the danger to the Herald." The spymaster said.

"Let's ask him."

Maximus exhaled through his nostrils, "What can they do? It's just talk."

"Don't underestimate the power of their words. An angry mob can do you in as quickly as a blade." The spymaster warned.

"Hopefully he won't get ripped apart." Dante commented.

"I would go with him." Cassandra stated, "Mother Gazelle said she could prove us names. Use them."

"But why? This is nothing but a . . . "

"What choice do we have Lileanna? Right now we can't approach any help with the Breach. Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through.

The deadline was very near and they were blessed to make there in the morning. Dante asked Lucifel to make and outfit for him and Lucifel snapped his fingers and Dante was out fit with a study shiny black leather gear with a. Dante looked down and pulled out his red gemstone necklace. Dante gave his thumbs up for approval and waited for the rest. When the Inquisition enter Val Royeaux they got a sight of the entrance to the summer bazaar with pretty walls and columns dyed sky blue with ivory white along the plants of tropical variety. A pair of twin golden lions stands guard at the gate as they approached. As they entered a bell rang signaling the noon hour. Dante took in everything with Maximus turning around in 360° to take it all in.

"The city still mourns." Cassandra commented.

They past a couple in wealthy attire and colorful masques. Who halted and gasped in fear upon recognizing them.

"Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are. " Varric commented.

"Your skills of observation NEVER fail to impress me, Varric." Cassandra answered with sarcasm.

Suddenly a young women in inquisition scout gear greeted them. "My lord Herald." Cassandra recognize immediately. "You're one of Lileanna's people, what have you found?"

"The Chantry mother's await you but . . . so do a great many Templars."

"There are Templars here?" Cassandra said in amazement.

"People seem to think the Templars will protect them from . . . from the Inquisition. They are gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the Templars intend to meet you."

"Only one thing two do then. Return to Haven to inform the rest in case we are delayed.

Dante entered the Summer Bazaar. The marble statues of the Theater of Orlesis shows them all in dramatic poses. Like Shakespeare. Everything of this place and people reflected Earth's Renaissance Period in Europe. The blue buildings the red tapers that connect to the tower in the center with green shrubbery. The people seem to be in the fashion of the masquerade with masques while the guards wear masques of shiny metal. The Herald approached three guards and the golded armored captain took notice.

"Stand weary guardsmen! The Inquisition is here . . .along with the Herald of Andraste."

"That's the Mage they say killed the Divine?"

"Let him pass. The Inquisition is the Templar's problem and they'll fix it."

As the Inquisition went in to crowd Lucifel whispered a truth as old a time and true a rising and the setting of the sun and moon.

"Remember Dante: If The devil and his naysayers should speak against you when you have done no wrong – SPEAK ONLY THE WORD – the Lords Word is not there for nothing."

Dante glanced at Lucifel and nodded. This is something even he can't deny.

A templar stood beside a sister of the Chantry who preached forth a message of what has transpired and to who was to blame and convently he appeared before her.

"Good people of Val Royaux, hear me. Together we mourn our Divine. Her native and beautiful heart SILENCE by treachery. You wonder what has become of her murderer. Well wonder no more. Behold the so called "Herald of Andraste" claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet. The Maker wouldn't send no Mage in our hour of need. "The chantry sister rebuked.

"YOU dare imagine in your mind to know the Maker's will, as if you know it without talking to him personally. For shame. Judge not least you be judged. Don't throw stones that you don't want thrown back." Dante countered. To him if God sent someone who couldn't absolutely fit the bill of a savior to the people then that is what people needed at that time.

"Hallelujah!" Cried a young woman in joy as she fell backwards and Dante caught her. Dante then notice the pale young woman had red eyes which meant only one thing.

"Nice catch." Lucifel said.

Dante rolled his eyes and dropped the damsel. "No more interruptions, Lucifel"

"I do declare!"

Lucifel groaned and he stood brushing off his attire just in time to notice someone running on the rooftops over head. It looked like a . . . young woman with a bow and arrow.

 _Uh-oh_

"We came here in peace simply to talk – and THIS is what you do? I implore you let us sit down together to deal with the real threat." Maximus stated.

Cassandra supported her ally, "It true. The Inquisition seeks to end this madness before it is too late.

"It's is already too late. The Templars have return to the Chantry. They will face this Inquisition and the people will be safe once more."

A large group of Templars marched into the crowd and one of them struck the Sister in the face shocking all in the crowd.

The leader patted the young Templar on the shoulder in reassurance. "Steel yourself she is beneath us." The leader said to him. Though the young Templar was still concerned for the chantry sister's health.

"You're not here to deal with the inquisition?" Maximus inquired.

"As if there were anyone reason to." The Templar leader turned and walked down the right-hand side of the platform.

Cassandra knew this man well enough to approach him.

"Lord Seeker Lucius it is imperative that we speak with –"

"You will not address me." The Lord Seeker stated coldly.

"Lord Seeker?" Cassandra called out to him but alias her voice fell on deaf ears and a deaf heart.

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet you should be ashamed. YOU SHOULD ALL be ashamed. The Templar's failed mo one when they left the chantry to purge the Mages. YOU are the one that have failed. You who leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the chantry to are too late! The only voice here that deserves recognition is MINE!"

The eyes of the Lord Seeker seemed to blaze with a hidden power he hold now, to command Templars to his side and scorn the objectors with his words.

"If you are not here to help the chantry then you came to make speeches." Maximus question the Lord Seeker.

"I came to see what frighten old women so, and to laugh." The Lord Seeker jested.

The young Templar walked up beside "But Lord Seeker – What if he really was sent by the Maker? What if…"

"You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question." The Templar thug reminded him.

"I will make the Templar order that's stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition, independence! You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition – less than nothing."

"That's adorable you think yourselves worthy"

Everyone turned to Dante who stepped forward.

"No. how could you be worthy? You're all killers. We meet your kind in the Hinterland along with the Mages. Both sides killing each other and innocent people got caught in the mix."

Varric raised a brow of surprise to this scene.

"We killed both Mages and Templars that day. I would've been our first call but down in the real world were face with ugly choices. You made a hollow speech on peace in our time."

Lucifel noticed the young woman on the roof tops moving to get a better view of the scene below.

". . . That was dramatic. I sorry I know you mean well is guess both sides just didn't think is through. YOU want to protect the world but you don't want it to change, how is life saved if it's not allowed to evolve?"

Dante pulled a Templar helmet and a Mage's staff h recovered from battle.

"With these? These puppets?"

Dante crushed the templar helmet with inhuman strength like it was paper before melting it to molten slag and setting the staff ablaze till it was embers in the wind.

"There is only one path to peace – Extinction."

The Lord Seeker looked at Dante with contempt. "We shall see who goes first then. Templars! Val Royaux is unworthy of our protection. We march."

And with that the Templars march out of the city gates. The Inquisition watched as one there contacts walked away from.

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Varric's irony popped up again.

"Has the Lord Seeker Lucious gone mad?" Cassandra completely baffled on what she had witnessed of him."

Maximus turned to Cassandra. "Do you know him very well?"

"He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert's death. He was always a man never given to ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre."

"Fortunately the Templar's aren't our only hope." Commented Dante.

"I would write them off so quickly there must be those in the order who seen what he's becomes. Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

The chantry sisters and clerics were at the aid of the fallen sister who was more fatheaded than fractured.

"Considered yourself judged." Dante said to the sister.

She said nothing but looked at Cassandra. "This victory must please you, Seeker Cassandra."

"We came here only to speak with the Mothers. This is not our doing but yours." Reminded Seeker Cassandra who was really at fault.

"And you had no "part" in forcing our hand? Do not delude yourself. Now we have been show up by our own Templars in front of everyone. And my fellow clerics are scattered to the wind along with their convictions. Just tell me one thing. If you do not believe you are the Makers chosen then what are you?"

Dante turned with interest in what his peer Maximus the indirectly labeled "Herald of Andraste who claims no such holiness or sovereignty other than the nobility he was born into, his family. Some who have evil intentions will at times let it be known in their words and voice. Maximus would have repeat what he said before to others but he needed to know one thing.

"Haven't you already made up your mind? Why ask me now?"

Because despite all my fears - what if it's true? What if I had error? I supposed it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come." She confessed.

"You're obviously skeptical. What do you believe I am?" Inquired Maximus.

"Our Divine, her Holiness is dead. I have seen evidence of everything EXCEPT what would comfort me."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"For you to be truth a great many things must be false. And if you are false a great many things must have failed. There is chaos ahead whatever your intentions."

"So what happens now? Will the chantry continue to denounce me?"

She gave and ironic chuckle. "We have already done so and what good has it done us? Now if falls on us to select a new Divine, if we can, and leave the next step to her."

"Provided such a selection is even possible." Cassandra retorted.

"I truly don't know. Any Revered Mother who could have followed Justinia died at the conclave. What becomes of us, and your Inquisition, is in the Maker's hands now."

"Where is the Lord Seeker taking the Templars?" Dante inquired but to his disappointment the Sister shook her head.

"I can't begin to guess the Lord Seeker's mind. He could not have abandoned his intended role more completely."

"They must be sense to what we can't see." Said Cassandra.

"Must they? Rebellion seems popular in certain quarters, doesn't Seeker? He is crafting the Templars into a new power. Really any worst - than declaring a rival to the chantry itself."

"What were you hoping the Lord Seeker would do exactly?" Maximus asked another question.

"Put aside his war with Mages and find common purpose against something much more dire. Obviously he had other plans. With the Knight-Vigilantes slain in the conclave there is nothing we can do."

"Perhaps there is something we can do." Cassandra pointed out the reason of the Inquisition for appearing in the first place.

"I'd like to believe that, Seeker, I truly would." The Sister said hanging her head in somber. "I suppose we can expect renewed efforts against the Mages from him, and yet more chaos."

"How many Templars turned on the Chantry, exactly?"

The Sister chuckled at the question for the answer was odd as it was shocking." They rebelled across Thedas. Some remain loyal but not enough to call them "The Order". The White Spire here in the capital was their largest garrison but now it stands empty. Perhaps now they flock to the Lord Seeker's banner. How far one's faith waned I wonder?" the Sister lamented.

"How are people responding to all this?"

"Despair. Fear. We mourned her Holiness. The people look to the sky and wonder how long before terror comes for us all. There must be a way through this. Is it you, The Templars, The Maker's will? We have abandoned our duties, we servants of the faith, now we can only pray."

"It's not too late the Chantry could still help us and come out on top.

"I fondly wish that were true." The Sister rising from the ground with the aid of the other clerics.

"What's to stop you from trying?" Maixmus inquired.

"We aren't looking for a winning horse; we are simply trying to do the right thing."

The market was returning to the usual hustle and bustle and the group started to leave when they heard something flying through the air and hit the ground in front of them. Dante jumped slightly as it was mere inches from hitting his foot.

"WHAT'S THAT? An arrow with a message?" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Why yes it is! WHOS THE IDOIT FOR SHOOTING AT ME FOOT? Nobody does that and gets away with! Dante exclaimed out loud which caused people to look at him.

Maximus grabbed the arrow. A message is attached, written in a large flowing hand and bordered with doodles:

 _People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone._

 _There is a baddie in Val Royaux. I hear he want to hurt you. Have a search for the red thing in the market, the docks, and 'round the café. And maybes you'll meet him first. Bring swords._

 _Friend of Red Jenny_

A poor drawing of the location in the message is attached.

They all turned their gaze to the roof tops only to see people on the upper level walkway and birds landing on the edge.

Cassandra suggested they pursue this invitation. But before they could think a man dressed in standard mage attire greeted them.

"You are "The Herald of Andraste", are you not? I have an invitation for you."

They letter read:

 _Invitation: First Enchanter Vivienne_

The group decide first find the 'red things' the first letter stated to find in the specified. Splitting up Solas and Varric looked in the docks, Dante took the café, and Maximus and Cassandra took the a toally of 26 minutes they returned with red things to find that they are messages. By finding all the messages they should meet in the Secluded Courtyard at the night hours. They decide to wait at the camp till then. Suddenly a silvery voice made its presence known as they were gate through the gate.

"If I might have moment of your time? The she-elf in navy blue robe lined with gold and white fur.

"Grand Enchanter Fionna?" Cassandra inquired upon recognizing her.

"Leader of the Mage Rebellion. Is it not dangerous for you to be here?" Solas asked.

"I have heard of this gathering and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes. If it's help with the breach you seek, perhaps you should look among your follow mages." The Grand Enchanter said.

Maximus nodded only to the idea, "That would have my first choice if you have been willing to speak with us.", But not agreeing to anything yet.

"We are willing now. That is the importance. Consider this an invitation to Red Cliff; come and meet with the Mages. An alliance could help us both. I hope to see you there. Au revoir my Lord Herald.

With that she turned and left out of site.

 _Au revoir Dark Knight_

Dante stood as still a stone upon hearing the Grand Enchanter's voice in his head. Lucifel walked over to see if his friend was well.

"I like to know why she knows of that title of you." Lucifel said.

Dante only nodded in agreement.

The moon was engorged in the night sky casting down its celestial light on the sleepy capital. The guards were on patrol in the streets while over head far above light of the touches the team silently jumping and running along the roof tops. Considering time of day and where they had to go and more importantly what's to be expected they must do their best to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. Dante dark burgundy mantle flow behind him as he leap onto a gargoyle surveyed the area of the courtyard's gate. One he gave the all clear they silently lowered each other onto the ground before enter the gate.

The Secluded courtyard has plants and palm trees and barrels – and a handful of thugs with swords and bows. Varric loaded a flesh charge to amplify his crossbow shots with an explosive effect just in case. Cassandra pulled out a Morningstar mace and a small buckler for defense. Dante moved the left side of his mantle to the reveal a black katana with blue lining. This weapon is rare in its use – but when he does use it – Yamato never fails to impress!

They stepped out of the shadow ready to attack but the thugs didn't register their presence. Dante then got an idea and pulled a bottle of rum.

"Oi! Is this the _tavern?_ WHERES THE RUM GONE?" Dante pretended to be drunk like any old friend of his.

"It the Herald, get him!" a thug pointed.

"Well at least they know who I am." Maximus shrugged.

The fight began as the two groups clashed. Maximus twirled his staff launching streams of fire to two thugs and Cassandra delivered a blow to both their heads in one swing. Solas blasted one back and a gripped him with telekinesis and snapped his neck. Dante fired Ebony & Ivory causing dust to form on the railing up the steps. The last two try to hide further back in the shadows but Varric threw two daggers killing the thugs silently.

The main part of the courtyard was thru the blue doors, Maximus pushed the doors open to see a fire ball coming at him. He turned to the side dodging it and the other fireball at him by man dressed in nobleman's clothes and a gleaming bronze masque on his face.

"The Herald of Andraste! How much did you expect to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably."

"I don't know who you are." Maximus defended himself expecting him to make sense of what he means."

The Mage took a proud pose with one foot in front of the other. "You don't fool me! I too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere."

Suddenly the sound of a guard getting hit by a arrow and crying out caught everyone's attention. He fell forward to reveal a young blonde elf woman aiming at the noble mage.

"Just say 'What'." She said with a grin.

"What is that - -UGK!

Her arrow hit him in the mouth causing him to fall backward dead.

"Eww! Squishy one but you heard me right? "Just say 'What'"? Rich tits always try more than they deserve." She walked over to retrieve her arrow with a yank. "Blah blah blah! Obey me – arrow in my face."

"So you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're . . . Your kind of plain, really. All that talk and your just a person. I mean, it's all good ain't it. The important thing is you glow. You're the Herald thingy."

Maximus blinked a few moments before answering. "Sure, why not, I 'GLOW'. What's going on?"

"No idea I don't know this idiot from manners, my people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

"Your people . . . Elves?" Maximus suggested though the answer was more complicated.

Sera scoffed and the idea lightly with a lighthearted smile. "Heh! No 'people' people.

Perhaps it wasn't complicated all.

" . . . Names Sera, this is cover, get 'round it, for the reinforcements. Don't worry someone tipped me there equipment shed. They got no breeches."

Sera's expression at the end indicated that this may be fun or very screwy.

The reinforcements filed out of the doors with weapons at the ready and uniforms on expect for one tiny detail. They were all in their underwear.

"Why didn't you take their weapon?! Maximus exclaimed.

"Because of no breeches!" Sera laughed out loud.

The night battle began and was almost nearly over. Notably due to the fact that Dante wanted to end there embarrassment as quickly as possible, whether it was that or to show off for Sera who he suddenly has the Jones for her, Lucifel had no clue.

Sera smiled drawing two arrows loose them which ricocheted off a helmet and hit two guards in the crotch causing them to fall over in agony.

"Right in the plums!" Sera exclaimed with joy.

Sera's way with the arrows and she turned and fire was very entertaining to watch and scary to be near especial when the Herald was clashing blades with a guard when an arrow whistled past and hit him in the head. Sera's grin as she flipped in the air flung dagger that spin and hit the every last guard in the courtyard.

Now that was impressive. How often does Dante meet a woman that kicks butt and does it with such enjoyment that he does during casual battles? Then again her motive was geared toward impressing her guests.

"Friends really came through with that tip. 'No breeches'." Sera turned around to face Maximus to get right to the point of this business. So "Herald of Andraste" you're a strange one. I like to join."

Dante ears perked up when Sera said that. Though the bigger question is – why, by the look of things this whole event was a setup; a setup which they live to tell the tale.

"All I know about you or your group is that I followed a random trial into a trap." Maximus said needy clarification to Sera's actions.

"What trap? You knocked he cracked it's . . . look, it's like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. "The Friends of Red Jenny", that's me. Well I'm one. So is a fench in Montour. Some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven – brothers or something. It's just a name yeah. And let's little people "Friends" be part of something while they stick to nobles they hate. So in your face I'm Sera. "The Friends of Red Jenny" are sort of out there; I use them to help you. Plus arrows."

Considering the distribution of arrows to foes and finding notes in hidden places there may be a use for her group.

"The Inquisition has spies already. Can you add to these professionals?"

"Here's how it is. You 'important' people are up here shoving your cards around. Blah blah I'll crush you, I'll crush you –"she then imitated smooching. "Mmm oh crush you. AHEM! THEN you got cloaks and spy things like this tit. Or was he one of the little knives all serious with his . . . little knife.

"All those secrets, and what gave him up? Some halves boy who don't know shite but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no I'm not knifey shift and all hidden. But if you don't listen down here too you risk your breeches. Like those guards I stole their . . . look do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal like you." Sera finished.

Maximus pondered for a moment before asking the other question. "Back there you wanted to know if I glow, why?"

"That what you do isn't it? You walked out of somewhere and now you glow . . ." Andraste's Herald. True or not it seen like the easiest way to know it was you."

"True or not?"

"Well, that's what they say and all. Looks don't get ahead yeah. I want to help this . . . whatever it is. Inquisition."

Maximus finally figured it was alright. Whether she was right for all this remains to be seen. "Alright, Sera, I could use you and your 'friends'."

Sera smiled with a fist pump. "YES! Get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep your breeches where they should be. Look extra breeches because I have all these . . . you have merchant who buy that piss yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven, see you there Herald. This will be grand!"

With that Sera turned and hopped the iron gate and vanished from sight.

 **Later . . .**

When one is given a invitation to a gathering with promises of an alliance – one does not disobey. But this one is of the imperial court I would be advantageous to do this and see what the First Enchanter has to offer. Maximus left camp on horseback into the night. Dante instructed Lucifel to observe everything that transpires and report back. The archangel to followed Maximus as he entered and was introduced by the announcer.

"Lord Trevelyan of Ostwick, Representing the Inquisition."

Everyone turned to cast glances at the mage named Herald through their masks. Maximus was greeted by gentry who were sent to greet him.

"A pleasure, sir, we so rarely have a chance to meet anyone new. It is the same crowd at these parties. So you must be a guest of Madame de Fyr. Or are you here for duke Bastion?"

"Are you here on business?" The gentlewoman asked. I have heard the most curious tales of you I can't imagine half of them are true."

"They exaggerate a bit. Overall I don't care what they say about me." Maximus stated truthfully.

"You should. The game has crushed far more powerful institutions than your Inquisition."

Then high up on the top of the steps a gentleman fancy dressed with a rapier started down the steps wishing to confront the guest.

"The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit! Washed up sisters and crazed Seekers. No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it is an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power."

Lucifel shrugged at the remark. It sounds like this whole endeavor was a pathetic fueled attempt to right the wrongs that so many people made at once.

The brash noble circled around and face the Maximus.

"I never made any claims to holiness. What your point?" Maximus said.

"In front of all these people you admit to be a pretentious usurper. We all know what your 'Inquisition' truly is. If you were a man of honor you would step outside and answer the charges."

But before he could draw his blade he was frozen in ice in a blink of an eye unable to move.

"My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house . . . to my guests. You know such rudeness is intolerable.

Maximus and Lucifel looked up toward a mage descending the steps. She was a beautiful elegant black woman clad in blue and white with a mask of metal and horns like a dragon with pride on the wing. Strange; normally women of nobility would wear dresses. This mage's attire suggests that she maybe a 'working class' nobility.

"Madame Vivienne . . . I humbly beg your pardon." The marquis repented.

"YOU SHOULD. Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear." She said.

The marquis answered not.

"My lord, you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?" Vivienne inquired Maximus the Herald.

"I think the marquis has seen the error of his ways."

Lady Vivienne turned the marquis' chin to face her. "By the grace of Andraste you have your life my dear. Do be more careful with it."

With a snap of her fingers she released the nobleman who coughed to clear his throat and left in shame.

The fault of having too much pride and prejudice. Lucifel noted to himself.

The two nobles walked to an open window of with the moons light shine through. She introduce herself as Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of Mosse Mau and Enchantress to the Imperial court. Maximus was almost captivated that she literally shines in the moonlight.

"Charmed Lady Vivienne." Maximus bowed in respect.

"Ah but I didn't invited to the château for pleasantries. With divine Justinia dead the chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frighten people. As the leader of the last Loyal Mages of Thedas I feel it is only right to lend my assistance to your cause."

Maximus inquired about the Loyal Mages and their loyalty. She assured him that their loyalty is to the people of Thedas. The commandment states "Magic exists to serve man.". Her desire to return the Mages to the circle is strong. She wishes to meet her enemy and decide her fate. Her knowledge of every member of the imperial court is evident. Plus she is a mage of no small talent.

"The Inquisition would be happy to have you. Lady Vivienne." Maximus concluded.

The lady of the realm smiled with beaming satisfaction. "Great things are beginning my dear I can promise you that."

 **MUCH LATER . . .**

Lucifel reported back and showed Dante all that transpired through a vision. Once finished he rose and walked to the window of the cabin he slept in. Curious Lucifel wanted to know Dante's thoughts on all this.

"She's magnificent and malevolent." He said.

"I hope not. Our friends Sora Donald and Goofy could use a break in their cryogenic pods."

Dante nodded. "I miss those three stooges."

 **Author's note –**

 **OMG I finally finished this bloody chapter! Didn't help I was lazy, didn't it.**

 **Sorry to keep you all waiting, I apologize.**

 **Yes you read that last bit correctly I am thinking of doing a Kingdom Hearts 2 Final remix Mix fanfiction. How dangerous is Dante with his own keyblade?**

 **There is something I like to tell you guys as a heads up. When I get to the part where Dorian and Cole are recruited, I was thinking of doing chapters where Dante, Lucifel, Sera, Dorian, Cole, Iron Bull, Blackwall, and maybe Cullen and Maximus (The Inquisitor) get in hilarious skit chapters called "Hijinxs and Shenanigans".**

 **Be sure to stay tuned to my page to see my DmC X Bleach crossover. I know it's so cool that DmC succeed in getting in the Bleach crowd with the stuff in Vergil's Downfall.**

 **Until, see ya. ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Lone Warden and The Bull's Chargers**

Dante walked through the door and shut closed locking the latch after. This storehouse he used for his work was just outside of Haven and was not in use for the time being and seems to be a perfect place to use for his projects and experiments. Starting a fire in the hearth he removed his cloak and hung it up on the wall hooks. He then walked to the wooden box that had many large blank canvases before reaching in a smaller box paint and palette. He pulled up a stool and set everything when reach so that he can paint. He then walked over to a makeshift icebox under the floor boards he made to store food and drink for later. No electricity was available in this world's day and age so he uses his survival skills he picked up here and there. American colonists back when the Colonies were still under the rule of Great Britain used to have icebox to store things in this matter. Dante was just happy to finish it.

Lucifel in his cat disguise walked over to the open hatch and looked down at Dante descending the ladder and having a look around.

"You know they don't trust you."The Archangel said with a raised paw.

"You just noticed that NOW?" Dante replied with sarcasm.

"Well, did we think for a moment that they would trust you… or at least allowed your help with the Inquisition."The Archangel said while licking his paws.

"Well it believes they should over look the glaring issue that they should not trust outside of the fact that I want to help." Dante said while moving stuff around.

"You came out of a Rift and survived being pierced by an arrow in your neck." Lucifel raised a claw to a glaring issue.

"We both came out of a Rift. You are just at fault about this than me."

"How am I at fault?"

"You are still invisible to all expect me – which reminds me why you did not reveal yourself when swords were pointed at me?"

"Because . . . "

"Because why?"

"Because you were being threatened and I don't like people pointing weapons at me. Makes me feel like a monster, but the one reason you're not impaled on a pike is that you made them believe you are a mage." Lucifel scratched his head with his hind foot.

"If you have noticed the Mages of this world aren't exactly praised for being heroes right now. The members of the Inquisition don't trust me, from what Varric said Cassandra still doesn't trust him but welcomes his help. A few Mages and Templars are here but not enough to be worth a damn! Not only that but Maximus the Herald probably the most unreliable creature on this planet. PERIOD. The Whole world wants his head and we are the only ones that stand in the way of them – why all the questions all of a sudden?" Dante said popping his head up from the cellar.

"Well I got a call from the Lord and He wanted to know if anyone help REALLY accepted your help."

Dante stared with a confused looked.

"Outside the missions you don't help out with things around here, you take what you want when no one's looking; you stay in and here rarely go out…" Lucifel counted on his paw digits.

"You think I care if people don't trust me sooner or later. As long as do my job those miserable bastards don't have to worry about being burned alive while they families are stabbed in their sleep."

That harsh answered made Lucifel feel uneasy.

"Well, I guess when anyone points out all of these glaring issues; you can still fix them and show them up in ways they can never dream of."

"Try One-upping the Salvation Army then we'll talk."

Spying a bottle of delicious golden mead he reached for it and poured himself a mug full. He then turned to the blank canvas and thought of what to paint. After some thought he got the idea and to a brush and dabbed some paint and began.

Meanwhile at the Chantry Hall Maximus and Cassandra entered to meet up with the three advisors of the Inquisition who were waiting for them.

"It is good that you returned. We heard of your encounter." Josephine said.

Cassandra raised a brow upon hearing it. "You heard?"

"My agents sent word ahead, of course."Lilieanna confirmed.

The outcome was very displeasing to Cullen a former Templar himself. "It's a shame the Templars have abandon their senses as well as the capital." He said, he hoped his former brethren would come aid the great threat at hand.

"We had to do something and now we have an opportunity." Maximus reminded of their 'successes'.

"Yes, and now we have the opportunity to approach the Templars and the Mages."

Cassandra disagreed with a somber expression. "Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember."

"True," Lilianne agreed, "he has taken the order somewhere – but to do what? My reports have been … very odd."

"We must look into it. I'm certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker." Cullen pointed out.

"Or the Herald could simply go to meet the mage in Redcliff instead." Josephine suggested.

"You think the Mage Rebellion is more united? They could be ten times worst." Cullen objected.

What Cullen said is true. Divided house cannot stand.

"OR you can stop bickering and make a decision." Maximus offered the sensible choice for the moment.

"I agree." Cassandra said.

To Maximus these three may be in agreement on most matter but they don't trust each other on the rest. A fine example is Dante – a man who is a powerful mage but who also came out of the Rift. He believed that Cassandra never did trust him so soon. She doesn't trust anyone really. He wondered why that is.

"We shouldn't discount Redcliff. The Mages might be worth the risk." Josephine said.

"They are powerful, ambassador, but more despite than you realize." Cassandra pointed out.

"You think the invitation could be some kind of trap."

"If some among the Rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave . . ."Lilenna hypothesize.

"The same could be said about the Templars. The Ambassador commented.

"True enough. Right I'm not certain we have enough influence to approach the Orders safely." Cullen comprised on the current limitation at hand.

"Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places. That is something you can help with." Cassandra suggested to the Herald.

"In the meantime we should consider other options." The Ambassador concluded.

Lucifel spied on this meeting while leaning on the column nearest them. As they dispersed Maximus and Lilanna remained causing the Archangel to walk beside them unseen, if they must speak alone he figured it must be more important than the meeting previous.

"There is one other matter. Serveral months ago the Grey Wardens of Ferldan vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they also disappeared. Ordinarily I would never consider the idea they're involed in all this but the timing is… curious."

Maximus nodded. "That does sound odd I agree."

"The others have disregarded my suspicions, but I cannot that ignore it. Two days ago my agents in the Hinterlands heard new of a Grey Warden by the name Blackwall. If you have the opportunity please seek him out. Perhaps he could put my mind at easy."

"And if he can't?" Maximus inquired again.

"Then there is more going on than we thought."

Maximus decided to meet the newcomer Sera in the Sing Maiden which is the local tavern within Haven. He entered to see the young elf woman standing against the wall looking out the patron. He offered to talked which she accepted and to a seat near the open window to the right-hand side.

"So this is it huh?" Sera final commented after the whole of Haven and was satisfied that it still stood being so close to the Breach. But that wasn't the only thing on her mind. Maximus gave a questioning glare and what she really meant.

"Oh no, it's fine yeah. It's just . . . I thought it would be bigger. Heh, hear that? I meant the stronghold but it sound like – well it's funny, right? Anyway, stopping wars, should earn move sovereigns than this. Need things back to normal for coin to be flowing again; another reason for the Templars and Mages need to be sat down. She stated in a serious tone.

Maximus disagreed because in the past he remembered if people can't sit down and talk things over peacefully then another sit down is a wasted effort. Sera's answer has heart for peace between the warring factions, but she just a kid playing sly fox in a world that would kill her if she turned her back. Dante came to him before and said with the First Enchanter and the Wild Card he would suggest keeping his weapon close by and at the ready in case of hidden motives.

"I'm pretty sure the Conclave proved it's not that easy." Maximus replied based on what transpired that landed them here.

"Yes it is." Sera corrected him.

"No it isn't." Maximus retorted with an annoyed tone.

"Why? Because some yelled it really loud? Make them prove it. They are too busy to look up where the real questions are."

Maximus thought for moment on what heard. Sera's point of view was odd but it made sense. Villains would go to extreme lengths to prove to everyone that sit downs to negotiate peace between two or more sides in a war do not work at all in the modern age.

Smirked as he came to an answer. "Right, theyshould know it was a simple job; end all war stitch the sky . . . "

Sera's expression turned impassive on what he meant on the remark.

Maximus then leaned forward with a sly expression."The easy one first, of course."

Sera greatly approved as she bent over giggling. "Yeah daft, yeah? Most people who got special they lose the snark. Can't see how stupid it all is. I think I like you Lord Herald. Maybe you're a little chosen, hmm yeah?"

Maximus thought for moment. Sera seemed to be a friendly person. He had an idea to flirt with her. But seen she was seen ogling as one of the tavern girls he may have gotten the impression about what she likes.

"I'm ready to give it a shot – that's all I can ask from anyone else." Dante said with a smile.

"I'm in. it's an investment, yeah? Better pay off too stupid war and . . . everything. I have things to do."

And with that they parted as Dante watched and heard everything that was said as he was sat near the fireplace with a hood over his head while puffing on a pipe, spying on the herald was tough but for the most part it was smooth.

Days later Dante overcome his monotony and continued his painting. There was a knock at the door to cause Dante to pause with his painting he turned with a frown and a snarl as he was disturbed after such a long time of work. Putting down his brush and wiping his hands on a cloth and draping a sheet over his artwork he went to the door. He opened it to find an elf servant girl with her hands behind her and her knees turned inward, shivering.

"Not today am working you know."Dante replied with his head stuck out of the barely opened door. Dante really wasn't in the mood to sleep with a cute elven girl. Which was unheard even by people who know him!

"Oh, uh, well that's okay I guess." She said.

The door suddenly closed as Dante walked back to his stool.

"But Ser Varric wishes you to join him in the Singing Maiden or he will lock you out of your home, Master Dante." the elf called out through the door.

A minute later the door open all the way and Dante stepped out and stood there with an inquisitive expression.

"That I like to see." Dante replied.

A few minutes later the Singing Maiden Dante entered through the doors and saw the dwarf sitting at table with Sera. He walked up to the table and lean down at the male dwarf looked dead in the eye."That wasimpressive. But I also sleep there so could you be so kind as to unlock the door."

"Sure, have a seat." Varric offered which Dante took a seat beside.

"So . . . You're Dante, huh?" The she-elf took a gulp of rum.

"I am he and he is me." Dante leaning back with his arm hanging over the back, "And you must be Sera blonde who killed a bunch of people with arrow and ranch laughter. I think you're pretty."

Dante attempted to flirt with Sera gave a scowl. "Not interested."

"Oh I see I get it you don't want me because my boobs are not big enough for you to grab, huh?"

"What!?"Varric nearly choked.

"Oh don't I'll take my perfect tight ass to a lady who cares! Dante got up and walk to the door with a small booty shake.

Sera began crack up as she figured out what he was shrugged returned to his seat.

"You're like the Herald, daft yeah?" Sera said.

"Some girls like a funny man."

"That's true." She said.

Suddenly a paw reached up out of his dark shirt and grabbed his nose. The three looked down to see a black cat meowing. Dante picked it up and placed him on the table. "This is my cat, Lucifel. He wants to say hi."

Sera looked at the strange feline and saw he had red eyes. She smiled and scratched it head and it purred.

"Cute kitty." Sera commented.

"This kitty has gotten itself and me into more trouble than most."

"Really, how?" Varric asked.

"Well for starters the reason why I came out of the Fade in the Breach up there."

"That's right Varric told me that you came out of the Fade when your herald closed it." Sera said leaning forward with interest.

"Yeah well … I had to chase this little scamp when it jumped through a portal that connected to the Fade somehow." Dante explained in his made up tale.

"Jumped through, from where?" Varric asked.

Dante paused while looking at the half-empty wine bone. His memories of that previous world returned and an image of a river and green orc baby in a basket he was holding. He lifted his head and shrugged; "No place of any importance. Usually the places I go have stupidity everywhereand folk who are just looking for a fight.

Suddenly the mood of the tavern was shattered by a group of templars walking in and one of them pointed on Dante.

"You, mage with the white hair!"

The entire tavern got quiet as this sudden scene was unfolding. The fact the Templars were calling Dante out interested him enough to know why.

"Eh . . . What's up doc?" Dante said after taking a gulp.

Some of the bruisers spread out to cover the two exits. Lucifel retreated out of a window meowing: "You're on your own pal."

Dante stood and walked up to the leader and looked him in the eye with a casual expression. Varric motioned Sera to follow him to the wall, sensing an impending fight, he want to give as much room as possible.

"When Dante is involved in a bar brawl they tend to get a bit rough." Varric whispered.

The leader gave a smirk. "One of my men got hit by your magic a few days ago." He pointed his finger at Dante's chest.

"So?"

"Well you mages need to be put in your place rather free to attack anyone you please." The templar gave the mage challenging glare.

"Hold up… what you mean "you mages"?" asked the Dante raised a finger suddenly, wanting to clarify what templar meant.

"Guys, please, take this outside not in here." The bartender warned not wanting trouble in her establishment. But it fell on deaf ears.

"I mean you mages who murdered Most Holy."

Dante nodded and turned and walked off a bit before summoning Rebellion swung it so fast that the reaction caused the templar the close his eyes. When he opened them he saw the blade was merely inches from his left cheek. The claymore was very sharp which gleamed in the fire light.

"I am just a mage. I am also a Demonhunter. Which means you should turn around and leave in peace."

"I don't run from anyone, especially a Demonhunter pretender, but you can prove me wrong by accepting my challenge.

Dante lowered his sword. "Lead the way."

The entire tavern crowd followed the two warriors to the training ground in front of the frozen lake just outside Haven's gates. Those who saw this followed be it citizen, pastors, and even Mages and Templars. One of the clerics went to the chantry Hall to warn Commander Cullen of another fight. When Cullen, Maximus, Vivienne and Solas came the saw a Templar Captain and Dante standing feet apart.

"What is going on here?" Cullen demanded.

"The templar has challenged Dante to a gentlemen's duel. A fair fight, sir." A civilian spoke up, "the two are going to fight to the death…"

"AND we can choose spare the other if we get the upper hand. What, you're not going to try and stop us, former knight-captain?"

Cull stared at that templar rabble-rouser for while before shaking his head and gestured with his hand allowing the dual. "Dante." Cullen called out, "Try to spare the idiot if you can, he needs to be taught a lesson in respect."

Dante nodded in agreement. "I won't forget this one any time soon."

Varric and Sera walked up the hill nearby to get a better view while Lucifel in his normal form watched from a pine tree. The crowd hushed as the templar captain drew his sword and took a fight stance. This duel allowed both to us their abilities freely. Dante studied up about Templar in some books that were around Haven and discovered that the Templar order refuses to use magic. Instead they use a crystal substance called Lyrirum to give them power to their physical bodies, armor, and weapons. A Templar is resistant to magic when fire at them, but they aren't invincible to it. So strategy is the best tool in this.

The rules stated also that the challenger shall make the first move. And that's what the captain did.

With a war cry sounded and his blade raised he charged, and swung his blade downward colliding with Dante's sword Rebellion. The templar growled say he swung with strikes high aim from the head chest and arm before Dante parried and pushed him back. The templar blocked Dante's cleaves but blinked to find Dante had disappeared behind him. Dante had his staff out and was prepare to launch a fire attack. Swinging his staff left and right and over his head the fiery streams flew to their target. The templar knocked the fire away with his sword and his gauntlet hand before having little evade a mighty fire blast, though he did manage to turned his back and block with his armor back.

Dante notice this and shoutedout to him: "Did you all see that I knew that butt was good for something when we fall. But I had no idea we can deflect fire with it!"

"I would not break wind while doing that!" Lucifel called out from his hiding spot which made the crowd laugh harder.

As for the Templars, who were less then amused by this display cheered their captain on. The captain rose and raised his sword with both hands on the hilt. Dante planted his staff in the snow and sheath Rebellion on his back – before summoning Yamato, This black katana the attention of Solas who sensed its overwhelming power.

Dante used Vergil's Yamato when he saw it was an opportune moment to show off. Other times he would use it like a cane like Vergil did before he claimed it from Vergil to prevent him from bringing destruction with a blade that their parents entrusted him with – like Dante's to his angel mode he teleported to him with Yamato drawn and met the templar's blade blow for blow. Dante growled as he was cut on the shoulder sending in a deadening chill. With a kick he sent templar flying into huge rock covered by the snow drift. The crowd gave their reaction to the templar crashing backwards. Dante looked at his wound through his black shirt. He tried to heal it but the lyrium infused blade was delaying his healing factor temporarily.

Almost like its purpose on this blade was to burn flesh like an acid. And to that end he decided to end this with a great display of his power. Flicking his wrist he electrocuted the templar then grappled him with telekinesis and raised him in the air slamming him against the rock over and over. The first impact knocked the wind out of the templar and on the second impact he wheezed and tasted blood. He then spurned around to face his opponent. Dante spread his fingers causing the templar to grit his teeth, screaming.

Dante released his grip sending his opponent to the ground. Dante Drew Rebellion and pointed to the captain, who had his arm raised signaling his plea for mercy. Dante's sword began to glow white hot as the blade sizzled to the contact of cold air.

Dante is going to kill him… through mercy.

"The challenged spares the challenger!" Dante shouted aloud.

He sheathed his sword which disappeared as he extended his hand to help the Templar to his feet, which he was apprehensive in grabbing a mage's hand who beaten him - in fair combat. He then grabbed his hand and gasped as his life was returning to him. The cuts and bruises and internal bleeding stopped all together. Dante use his power to heal the templar captain.

Commander Cullen walked over to the two as the approached with a look that he was displeased greatly. "Consider this a lesson for you, Eric; we are all part of the Inquisition now. I am the commander of all of its forces. To have the troops disrespecting each other is like DISRESPECTING ME TO MY FACE! If you even as so much as think of starting something like that I will reassign you to clean out the latrines for an entire month. Do I make myself clear?"

". . . "

"DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR. ERIC?" commander screamed in the captain's face causing both him and Dante to jump suddenly.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Eric snapped to attention.

"Good Learn to take responsibility for your actions. It is the only way we all can move forward as one.

Commander Cullen began to walk back to the gate until Dante called for him.

"Commander."

"Yes?"

"It was I who started these whole thing days ago with one of his fellow templars who insulted me and I respond to shut him up. I a member of the Inquisition should have turned and walked away. I accept the responsibility.

Cullen nodded; "Thank you for honestly. But never thought you admitted fault after winning." Cullen said.

"Sometimes winning with integrity better that winning at all." Dante replied. And he was right. Some can win anything but it was done through questionable means.

After everyone vacated the training ground Dante pondered on the fact that Cullen I more intimidating that than he thought. Sera and Varric came over causing Dante to shrug."It was a piece of cake." He said.

"Well it certain looked like you ready to kill him." Varric replied

"Templar got a lesson well earned." Sera commented.

"Yeah, well, I had no real intention of taking his live unless I have a legit reason."

That was a truth he held on to no matter what.

 **Hinterlands, midday.**

Dante stirred with his hair over his eyes due to his hair growing rapidly down his shoulders. He sat up to see Sera sitting cross-legged eating an apple by the fire with Maximus, Varric, Solas, and Cassandra. It was night in the hinterlands. They would seek the Grey Warden in the morning, right now they need to rest. Dante on the other hand was restless and needed to go for a walk. He got up and head out into the night.

Heading down the slope he paused to and knelt down. His eyes pupils glowed with a faint crimson as his natural night vision revealed the forest to be alive with the animals. Bats flying past, squirrels entering a hole in the tree a deer looking behind to see a wolf pack gathering nearby before fleeing. Then the wolves notice him and made their way through the brush and surrounding him. With growls resonating from around him Dante knew they would come – as he expected.

The alpha came forward wit its eyes gleam green in the darkness and his teeth set to bite. Dante's form changed to pitch black and large with a deep growl causing the omega's to whimper. But the alpha remains unmoved standing up to the stranger . . .

Dante returned to the camp and took as seat on a old stump near the fire.

" Stop doing that. " Sera said to Varric suddenly.

"Certainly. What was it?" he asked.

"I can hear how you're looking at me. You're doing that thing where you describe what we're doing."

Varric nodded in understanding what she meant."Narration, and you can hear how I'm looking?

"That's a thing. Just stop it!" she exclaimed.

Varric decided to humor her. "I will try my best not to do the impossible."

Cassandra noticed Dante was looking at him. "How long are you going to stare at me Dante?"

"Until you kiss my ass. Or I kiss your ass. Please let it be yours!"

"I assure you my bottom is not for kissing."

"Yeah that ol' broom is in the way, huh?"

Everyone else laughed quietly as the way Cassandra looked in the face, very annoyed."In the effort of not pushing it too far . . ." she began.

"Push it too far!?" Dante exclaimed and stepped into the fire and stood with his hands on his hips. "When did I ever push too far?"

Varric shifted in his seat to rearrange in his seat. "Well for starters – THAT!"

Dante looked down at the flames as his knees. "What . . . oh the fire, well I felt like walking around in it. But I'll sit down. OUCH! I sat on my on one of my knives!" Dante joked as he took his seat back on the old stump.

"As I was trying say . . . where are you from, are you from here?" Cassandra finally asked.

Dante looked at her and his smile faded away. "You talk too much."

"It was just a question." She said defended herself. She meant no harm.

. . . .

"I not of this world. I was born far, far away in a distance star system. On a world very much similar this dragons, demons, warring factions and the faithful."

"How did you come to hunt demons?" Cassandra asked her second question.

Dante started to sharpen one of his daggers with a piece of flint. The sparks were large as the lit up his face with flashes. "I decided to take a stand against them. It's a simple choice.

"If you are insane." Maximus replied. That remark cause Dante to look at him with a glare that had a gloss in his eyes that reflect the firelight for a brief moment.

He then turned around to pick up his staff and planted it in the ground. He stretched forth his hand into the fire and a flame engulfed his hand, but it did not consume it. With each day his power continues to grow, with each enemy his slays his skills sharpen, with each person he saves from destruction his faith is renewed . . .

"Insanity is a word to describe a way of thing that beyond your understanding." Dante close his palm put out the fire he tamed.

With each vastly powerful enemy he defeats he himself evolves beyond human comprehension. And that at times concerns him.

Morning came and inquisition made their way to a cabin next to a waterfall and a small lake. They walked along the pier to the shore. Based on he reports he was seen here training civilians in the early hours. Then they notice a group a men standing in line face a man in dark padded armor of basic design but sound protection. He gave directions to his men like they're going to battle.

"Line there, and there, no gaps. Remember how to carry your shields: you not hiding – your holding. Otherwise it's useless."

Maximus decide to make himself known and step forward, "Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?

The warden came over as soon as he turned around to see these strangers. His face had a full dark beard that was neatly trimmed and groomed and his face weathered but held a determination, a light, which seemed to defy time and the environment. He took this light wherever he walked.

"You're not . . . how do you know my name? Who sent . . . GAHH!" the warden suddenly thrust his shield behind the herald's head blocking an arrow from the north where the cliff's edge. The sun was in the inquisitions eyes and the bandits sound the charge. Dante drew his twin daggers and gave a direction. "Everyone back up 'til the sun is out your eyes." And his teams nodded and back up until the cabin's shadow was their shade from the sunlight. "That's it, help or get out, we're dealing with these idiots first." With a gestured of his sword to his men to fight, "Conscripts here they come!"

The arrows that flew at them were easy to spot and dodge. The seeker Cassandra was the first to take one down and receive a shot from an arrow. With her mace she broke another ones jaw though he knocked her shield out of her hand. Grabbing his she swung and block the incoming arrows with his back.

Varric fire from the cover of a box; targeting one with sword he load a charge and pulled the trigger fire a arrow that exploded in a plume of fire. Pumping another round aimed for the feet. The arrow pierced the leg muscle tripping him up. Maximus fired icy shards that peppered the two of the bandits dead.

Dante dashed at blinding speed cutting the bandits and spin twist toward one with an bow and arrow. "Hey you'll poke your eye out!" Dante taunted in which case the archer loose the arrow only to have Dante returned but grabbing it and running it thru one of the eye sockets. Dante slung the quiver on his back with the bow fired while running on the side of the cabin. He always had a knack for anything that shoots.

Finally The Warden and conscripts did their part and face they opponents head on. Blackwall's axe was knocked out of his hand but he dodged the greatsword swings and sweep kicked the bandit from under his feet and seized the opportunity to take massive blade and end the outlaws life with an impressive swing send blood spraying to the grass.

Wholly satisfied in achieving victory the Grey Warden planted his sword in the ground like a swift motion. He walked over to the body of dead bandit with a tempered stride of a true warrior. Kneeling down he bow his head to commend his opponents bravery – but sadly that bravery was wasted along with its life. "Sorry bastards." The warden said.

 _A wasted life indeed_

The conscripts waited to hear further instruction. Fortunately there was no need. "Good works, conscripts, even if this should've happen – well thieves are made not born. Take back what they stole: go back to your families. You saved yourselves." The Warden said. With a nod of thanks the conscripts left for the village.

Maximus approached the Warden while everyone stood by watching the scene unfolding.

"You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?" The warden inquired.

"I know your name because I'm an agent of the Inquisition. I'm investigating whether the disappearance of Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine."

The question was almost unbelievable to hear. "Makers balls! The Wardens and the Divine that can't – no, you're asking so you don't really know."

Warden Blackwall sot to explain himself before anything else was said. "First off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that right? No more Blight, job done wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I'll tell you: no warden killed the Divine – our purpose isn't political!"

"So where are the rest of you?" Maximus inquired another.

"I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone – recruiting not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need – who we need. These idiots forced this fight – so I conscripted their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me. Grey Wardens can inspire make you better than you think you are."

Maximus cocked a brow in amazement "I wasn't aware Grey Wardens can take whatever they want."

"It's complicated, if there's a blight everyone has to help the effort to fight it. The treaties are ancient. Outside of Blights it's as binding as a clever tongue can make it."

"Do you have any idea where the other Warden's could have gone?" Maximus asked to their location.

The Warden shrugged. "Maybe they returned to our stronghold of Weisshaupt? That's in the Anderfelsa long way north. I don't really know. Can't imagine why they all would disappear at once. Let alone where they disappeared to."

"Why haven't you gone missing like the rest of them?"

"Well maybe I was going to. Or maybe there is a new directive but a runner got lost or something. My job was to recruit on my own. Plan to stay that way for months, years."

Maximus thought for a moment before looking behind at Dante who merely shrugged with a sigh. The info was sound enough. "It's been a pleasure Warden Blackwall but this didn't help at all." the herald concluded and left with a gesture to the rest to follow.

Yes, the info was sound, but fruitless.

Blackwall thought for a moment on that nagging feeling that he had felt many times before. This however was fueled by the guilt that his answers yielded no satisfaction to the Inquisition, the fact that he sought a purpose than doing something with like mind folks rather than doing it alone, however that was impossible since the Wardens have disappeared. But maybe there was an alternative way he could help.

"Inquisition . . . agent, did you say? Hold a moment." He called out.

Everyone stopped and turned back around to the Warden. "The Divine is dead and the sky is torn; events like these . . . thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved."

Maximus may have had a clue to that theory, but no data to support.

"If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden, maybe you need me."

"The Inquisition needs all the support it can get. But what can one Grey Warden do?"

"Save the fucking world, if pressed. Look maybe fighting demons from the sky isn't something I'm practiced at, but show me someone who is."

The Warden looked to the other agents to see the tall athletic one with white his hand raised. Everyone else including the herald looked at Dante who took notice. "What? You don't be in my line of work being dumb."

"And like I said there are treaties. Maybe this isn't a Blight but its bloody well a disaster, some will honor them. Being a warden means something to a lot of people."

With a proud outcome than before Maximus decided to recruit him. "Warden Blackwell, the Inquisition accepts your offer."

"Good to hear, we both need to know what's going and perhaps I have keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition."

Everyone rode in the troop wagon while riding with the cargo to north to the Storm Coast to the next assignment Dante lay on his back reading a book he found on the Grey Wardens and everything that has to do with them. Dante was amazed at the fact they seem to be like an organization that seems to do stuff like he does. They are Blight stoppers, Darkspawn killers and Archdemon slayers. For some reason he was able to find a relation to him – The Warden's cause. But a cause without a true purpose is a dead one. Dead like they who are cannon-fodder in war.

After a while he tucked the book away and began to sharpen the heads of his arrows with a piece of flint. Then they all felt rain drops falling on their heads. They are here in at the storm, coast fall pulled and afghan over his head as he worked.

Suddenly the wagon halted with a jerk and Dante looked up. "Hey I'm trying to sew my leg after that last fight. Now it's ripped out like *SHI-ING*! " Dante joked causing Varric, Sera, Maximus, Blackwall and Solas to snicker.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra called to the driver.

"The wheel broke when it went over the pothole." He driver said.

"Looks like we are going to hoof it." Maximus said.

"You can hoof from here right. Just send some back to assist me. " Said the driver.

The draft horse snorted as the driver put a blank of its back. The inquisition followed the road to where first campsite that is just right next to the road. The water splashed up as they marched through the puddles that were in the roads deep points. Dante handed his afghan to the Seeker.

"You don't want it?" she asked.

"When it comes to the sea I let it rain fall on my head." he said with a shrug, Cassandra received it with a nod.

The Camp was on the edge of a cliff above the beach hidden in the trees. The sky was dim, pale and the sun was covered but clouds illuminating its spot over the ocean. The agents had set up everything on their arrival and scout Harding wait to greet the herald.

"Your worship, for what it's worth, welcome to the Storm Coast. I would have sent word sooner but or efforts have been … delayed."

"How so?" Inquired the Herald.

"There's a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain and our small party had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to speak with their leader, haven't heard back though."

Maximus knew this grim task would require them to be on their toes when searching for this quarrel.

"Thanks for the report Harding."

"Of course. The Soldiers didn't have an exact location for the bandits but they were starting their search further down the beach. With all this fuss we haven't been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either. Well, good luck and enjoy the sea air. I hear it's good for the soul."

Scout Harding left to tend to her duties.

Once everyone sat around the camp fire and got a hot meal they all got there energy back and set out at the designated spot where the Chargers were going to be at work. The sound of a dragon soaring caused them to see it above the beach. Its wings beat like thunder in the rain and with one last roar it disappeared in the mist. Dante wanted to see the beautiful beast up close. And he wasn't the only one.

They saw the Chargers going up against a group of Tevinter mercenaries. As per the suggestion they decided to watch them in action. They all looked tough especially the Qunari with the large horns and battleaxe. To the suggestion by one of the chargers Maximus instructed that they watch and observe.

The Qunari blocked the two opponent's blades before swinging a chain over his head and rapping it around one behind him, and with a heave he flew in the air around and knocked his opponents off their feet. And with and over hand swing the Qunari divided them in half in a spray of blood. The bloody display causes Varric to twitch, Sera to grit her teeth, Dante to lean forward in wonderment.

The Iron Bull was a tall strong Qunari man with long horizontal horns curving up backward. His skin was a light grey with battlescars on his chest and under his left eye patch. With the big axe he could kill a foe in one swing.

Now this is a warrior, Dante thought.

The Qunari raised his hand "Chargers, stand down!" Iron Bull ordered his men as the Inquisition approached them. "Crem, how we do?"

"Five to Six wound, chief, no dead." Crem answered back.

"That's what likes to hear. Let the throatcutters finish up and break out the casts."

Everyone else on the Inquisition watched from the side as Maximus meet with Iron Bull.

"So you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you can make it. Come have a seat drinks are coming."

"Iron Bull, I presume?"

"Yeah the horns usually give it away." Iron Bull smiled motioning the herald to follow as he sat down on a rock. Crem walked toward them.

"I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant."

Maximus nodded his head in greeting the young soldier.

"Good to see you again. Throat cutters are done chief."

"Already? Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offence Crem." Iron Bull chuckled.

"None taken. Least a bastard knew who his mother was. But one up one you Qunari, right?"

The Lieutenant walked past Dante, who was sitting on a rock twirling a dagger in his fingers. Suddenly his nose caught whiff of the boy's scent and turned to him. _Interesting smell to you, Crem_. The nephilim smirked in silence. He resumed listening to the words on the Herald and Iron Bull.

"So . . . you seen us fight; we're expensive, but worth it. And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

"How much is this going to cost me exactly?" Maximus asked wishing to know.

Ignoring the rude remark, mostly, they continued their meeting. "It wouldn't cost you anything personally. Unless you want to buy drinks later. Your ambassador . . . uh that's her name? Josephine? We go through her and get the payments set up. The gold will take of itself don't worry about that matters is that were worth it." Iron Bull reassured with another sly chuckle.

The Chargers seem like an excellent company." Maximus commented on there earlier progress.

"They are. But you're not just getting the boys you're getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard – I'm your man. Whatever it is demons, dragons the bigger the better."

They walked off to the side to near the surf. The tone in Iron bull's voice change to a more serious one. "And there's one other thin. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

Maximus nodded. "They are a Qunari organization, right. The equivalent to their guards and city watch?"

"I go closer to spies. But yeah that's them – or well us. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been order to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send report on what's happening. I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on I'll share them with your people."

"You're a Qunari spy and you just . . . told me?"

"Whatever happen at that conclave thing it's bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I'm on your side,"

"You still could have hidden what you are." Maximus said.

"From something called the Inquisition?" Iron Bull chuckled, "I would've tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me.""

"What would you set home in these reports?" he hoped that it's not anything compromising of the nature.

"Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that would compromise your operation. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole dawn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you're doing it will put some minds at ease. That's good for everyone.

"If his kind lasts a minute against the demon known as Beelzebub, I'll by him a drink." Dante whispered to Vivienne.

"What's in these Ben-Hassrath reposts your willing to share?"

"Enemy movements, suspicious activates, intriguing gossip, it's a bit of everything. Alone there not much but if your spymaster worth it, damn she'll put 'em to good use."

"She?"

Bull laughed at the amusing subject, "I did a little research, plus I always had weakness for redheads."

The Qunari spy, if he doesn't do anything shady as in selling him out then he seems alright, plus he bring the Qunari nation with him. "Alright your in." he finally agreed.

Iron Bull turned to his lieutenant "Excellent. Crem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired."

"What about the casts, chief, we just open them up with axes." Crem groaned.

"Find some way to seal them, your Tevinter right? Try blood magic. We'll meet you back at Haven." Iron bull tossed back at the Herald as they parted.

Lucifel wanted a word with Dante about what the heard.

"The Qunari invading?" said Lucifel as he hung upside down from a tree limb.

"I did a little studying on them with the books around the chantry. They are an interesting people, the Qunari. Proud and strong, like America if they went ahead with their grand imperial vision to invaded Mexico and Canada first." Dante mused.

"It would have solved the issues with the borders in the future." Lucifel mused also.

"All well American is perfect as it is – don't give me that look man I'm telling the truth!" Dante said when Lucifel gave a questioning glare. "O-O-O-Okay."

Lucifel said why rolling his eyes in thinking that 'perfect' was a strong word to throw around the United States of America, "If anything its like Americans can't comprehend perfection. Each think they have the ideal perfection an try to make it a reality only to fall flat on their faces."

"Well all I can say is this: If worst comes to worst AND the Qunari do invade - we are all going to be caught in an all out war."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Lost Souls**

–

–

 **The Storm Coast**

The Inquisition decided to return to the here to seek out the Blades of Hessarian and figure out why they have attack their scouts without warning. The morning light covered everything in a tone of shadow and blue. Stepping out of the tent after a good night's rest Maximus inhaled as rain from the sea fell on his head. He wore a cloak walked out to the two guards who stood around the camp fire. They saluted with fists to their breast plates followed by a "Your Worship". Maximus nodded asked for a status update.

"Do you have anything to report?" he asked.

"None at the moment, but the trinket you have ordered is ready, Your Worship." The guard said pointing to a box on the table.

Maximus walked over to it and opened to find the golden necklace with a green opaque stone in the center, He then put it on around his neck covered by his undershirt until they found the Blades of Hessarian. Fortunately a discovered journal belong to one of the scout teams earlier detailed further who these people are and how it is possible to parlay with their leader. Maximus hopes they could handle this peaceful though having this around his neck was beginning to feel like a noose.

After the morning began the Inquisition set out to the much further down the beach though the rain had begun to pour down harder thanks to a possible storm a far of the coast. The wildlife took notice of them and either stayed where they are or run away. As they moved deeper down the coast they can't help but feel the Hessarians watching them as they move closer to their base camp.

They then stopped heard a roar and a stomp followed by a clap of thunder. They stepped through the tree line and found an amazing site: a Dragon and a Giant engaged in territorially combat. The splitting example of nature going haywire on itself.

"Wow. We can watch, yeah?" Sera excited on seeing the match unfold.

"Okay Seeker you're the Dragon expect what do we do?" Varric asks Cassandra.

"Don't get stepped on" she said plainly.

The Dragon was a thunder-stomping, lightning-spewing type with grayish-blue scales while the giant was pale skin bark color furred oaf with tusks like a mammoth protruding from the jawline. The dragon snapped and clawed while the giant punched and kicked with little to no damage to the other. Finally the Dragon flapped its wings and took flight roaring in dismay as it was beaten back to the island that was surrounded by thick fog from wince it came.

"Okay Dante pay up." Sera tossed.

Dante tossed back a grin along with a bag of sovereigns which caused Cassandra to look surprised.

"Are those mine?" she question.

Dante eyes shifted back and forth suddenly. "Yes . . . and no. It's your bag but its Varric's money. And Varric's bag has Maximus' money."

"That's a mixed up invasion of one's pocket change." Vivienne commented.

After a while they found the encampment of the Blades meet to guards standing watch in front of the only gate. Maximus pulled out the Mercy's Crest showing them his intention on their doorstep.

"Someone's come with a challenge." The male Hessarian said to his peer.

The female Hessarian shrugged, "Another will fall to our leader's axe." She commented back.

The gate opened to a cabin for the Hessarian and stables paint with the mabari dog native to this world. Following a planked path to a giant statue of an old saint seated on a throne with a sword in his lap. Kneeing before its feet was a man of great stature with blonde hair pulled back in a knot; his attar was red leather armor and brown pants and hoister at his hip is a gleaming axe.

He rose to his feet meet this Herald of Andraste that comes with eager to challenge. Dante stopped Maximus and gestured everyone else to gather close to his what he has to say.

"I think we should let our Herald kick his ass . . . alone, if it comes to violence." Dante whispered.

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

"Because it's a fight to avenge our agents: skill on skill alone." Dante answered.

"He has an axe; Max has a mage's staff. Max wins by default of magic." Varric added.

"I have been train to fight with different weapons other than magic . . ." Maximus stated giving the staff to Iron bull.

"Oh good and based on you fighting style Maximus won't be a problem, right" Varric said to Maximus who shrugged.

"OK Break!" Dante clapped his hand they broke the huddle and everyone stepped backwards a bit Maximus walked toward the Hessarian leader.

"I don't approve of this I still think we should be assist if something happens." Cassandra said.

"Be at ease, dear Seeker, the Herald is able to fend for himself." Enchanter Vivienne stated.

Dante nodded in agreement. "Besides I like to see what he is fully cable of in combat before the big stitching in the sky."

"I represent the Inquisition. You attacked our agents this can't stand but I was hoping to settle this peacefully."

The Hessarian grinned. "Peacefully? Heh, only if you kill me. ARGHHHHHH!"

The giant Hessarian gave a signal to release his hounds from their cages. See the target fighting there master the charged barking. The boss circled around the herald with his back to the Inquisition. Sera saw her chance to fix this unfair act and drew her bow but Dante stopped her with hand on her right shoulder.

"Easy, nailing the fat head from behind won't solve anything. Maximus will win. Plus he needs to look like he fight against any injustice." Dante said gestured to the sudden assembly of the other members of the Blades of the Hessarian.

"Yes, like it or not, we got to let them finish." Solas avowed.

Maximus evaded the sudden downward swing of the Hessarian's axe. Maximus seized a long sword that was stuck in the bones of a previous challenger. Raising the blade to block the next strikes before returning the attack as the two danced with sparks flying. The other members of the Blades of the Hessarian came to watch as the sound of metal clashing against another.

Maximus thrust his sword into the last dog and narrowly evaded the boss's next axe swing which cut him of the shoulder. He turned around and cut off the boss's leg who scream as he fell to the ground holding the stump trying to stop the blood from leaking. Maximus saw his chance raised his sword and stabbed him in the chest. Blood sprayed in the air like a geyser followed by a death rattle from bloody lips.

The dual was over and the Maximus the Herald of Andraste was victorious. Before they left the Blades of Hessarian wished to pledge there alliance to him and the Inquisition.

One the journey back the group goes engaged in conversation.

"I like you, you don't talk about elfy stuff." Sera said to Blackwall

"Like you'd know what you're talking about." Blackwall said back ironically.

Sera stuck out her tongue. "Right, well pbtht."

 **Haven, night . . .**

The tavern candles were lit one by one to replace to nurturing light of day with the lesser spark for the shadows of the night, casting it warm glow over the Inquisition as they ate dinner prepare by the innkeeper. Dante sat a bit away from every else drinking rum from a tankard. The drink mixed with memories that haunted him like a candle flame in the corner of a dark room, flickering in the slightest air current from a crack in the wall.

The sight of a sunset, clashing steel and elemental powers filled the air. Rebellion against Yamato - Dante against Vergil - blood against blood.

Then without warning the crippling blow was struck and Vergil's heart pieced. The power of the demon knight Sparta followed thru Dante's veins as his Devil Trigger was activated. Forcing Vergil to the ground he was going to kill his brother for betraying humanity, Ironic Dante's devil trigger was devouring his humanity bit by bit.

And Dante could feel it. He grinned as he enjoyed seeing the traitor bleed. But the memory passed on Dante drank the last bit of rum and walked over to the fire to watch it.

The Inn keepers gave them more blankets to the refugees that came seeking shelter. Although they weren't that many people in the villages they since the Mage and Templar War reignited, but those that remain here remain hiding, like ground hogs afraid of the hunting dog's teeth, in their homes until this shadow passes over them. Haven was getting crowded and each time the two sides clash it takes toll.

"What is this," Dante thought, "That I feel?" It is growling stronger every step to the closing of the Breach. He feels the good in doing so but when they do the bad my follow swiftly. His thoughts were soon interrupted when the fire began to whisper to him.

He recognized the voice as it instructed him to go deep into the snow covered forests near haven. Exiting the tavern and crossing the front waterway he noticed a glow of a torch deeper within. He raced to catch up and found a small campfire and a woman with white hair dressed in templar armor tending to the fire.

"Nice to see you again, Dante." she greeted.

"Nice to see you as well, Uriel." Dante greet back.

Uriel is one of the famous four archangels in Heaven. Her very name means "Fire of God/God is Fire." She is leader of the angelic Hellguard legion, known to be one of Heavens greatest champions, and she is the one of Dante's greatest allies and friends.

"What brings you to Thedas?" he asked.

"Lucifel." She answered plainly.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Surprising."

"Once he informed the Lord of the details of your current venture he sent the forth me and Michael, Gabriel and Raphael to watch over and intervene when necessary." She said as she leaned sat back and watched the fire danced.

Dante studied her expression before taking a seat on a stump.

"You sense my thoughts huh." Dante brought up the issue on his mind lately.

"We both shared the fires of the Imperishable Flame together. Our bond is strong as fires of battle."

"Then even if we seal the Breach we still have to deal with who is pulling the strings behind the scenes. That mark on Maximus hand is like this . . ." Dante pulled out Yamato. "It can open and close Rifts to the realm of the Fade. If it was weapon of and device of a dark machination fine it can be removed easily like pulling the plug. But this is a person's hand. Now I and Lucifel vote to kill him and destroy the mark if possible. . ."

Dante heisted and Uriel looked at him finally. "You don't want to take his life, even if that would stop the enemies plan.

Dante blinked as the fire floated past his face, like a burdened turning to dust in the wind. "Cassandra may have founded the inquisition on just intentions . . . but I don't trust anyone there.

"They are just mortals, they have they flaws. I and the angels have flaws but we must remind ourselves that there is larger goal at hand. A larger God who knows the beginnings and the endings."

Dante was quiet for a minute before he looked at the Templar armor she wore. "What's with the armor?"

"This? I find this nice and the Templars are an ideal organization."

"Were, were an ideal organization." Dante corrected.

"Yes, I was there that day watching. Cassandra and Cullen believe they there is some still within the organization who have not turned to the lord seeker rallying call. But seeking their aid may not be the wish decision at the moment." Uriel stood up finally.

"Yeah I thought that two. But I would if I'm not alone in this." Dante thought.

"Vivianne and Solas you mean?" Uriel inquired.

"Yes but others. It a matter of being an example for others when recruiting questionable allies."

Uriel smirked at the sudden change of direction. "For someone who does trust anyone easily you would include them in a council."

"They are flawed like us. But we all try to do better to fix the problems at hand."

Uriel began to leave to her duties but paused and turned around to ask a question that was on her mind. "You seem to taken a liking to the ladies here, Dante."

"You noticed?"

"Yes. Each one seems to catch you eye in some unique way. Tell me why you are interested in the elf Sera at times." She asked.

"She like tequila and skittles. Fun and nutty with the smell of rum in her farts. But she doesn't want me. She a lesbian.

"Huh. Women were turn to the company of other women because they hate men . . . " Uriel nodded.

"Even I, a male, hate being around other men." Dante stated the truth as to why he is often seen around women most of the time.

"But . . ." she urged him to go on.

"From what I gather Sera is a coolgirl who befriends men, but happens to be sexually attracted to women. Meaning it is possible."

"But . . . why are YOU interested in HER?" Uriel asked stepping toward him.

"I . . . I don't know." But it all just for fun, I don't what to end up hurting them. I want friends not more enemies. And why are you interested in who I'm interested in anyway?"

Uriel shrugged and began to walk away.

"Are you jealous?" Dante said with a smirk.

She turned around and returned the smirk like she wanted to laugh at that preposterous thought!

"Good night, Dante" she said and disappeared as the flames of the campfire died down plunging the forest in the quiet darkness.

 **Morning . . .**

The wind made the branches shake and leaves flutter making the sunlight flash on the face of the Dante as he slept beside a tree in the form of a snow white wolf. The time they all have before the next assignment was very much cherished so they all must use it wisely. For Dante he decided to take a walk around haven.

He saw Varric and Sera practicing their archery shooting at bull's-eyes. Iron Bull oversaw his Chargers as the sparring with one another. He saw Cassandra hacking the poor dummy to shreds. To see how she's doing so far he approached with caution in case the dummy's head flies off. Cassandra growls when running her blade through the chest before tearing it out the side with burlap and hay falling to the ground.

"You obviously angry at someone, either that or you should get stronger dummies." He said.

Cassandra agreed. "That would be nice." She replied through her clenched teeth

"Perhaps iron?" Dante suggested.

Cassandra stepped to the second one and drove her blade through the ribcage area with a strong growl.

"I saw Maximus talking to you not long along ago, is everything alright?" He asked

"No, nothing that is bothering me every single day." Cassandra grumped.

"Like . . . what?" Dante inquired curiously.

Cassandra exhaled as she began to talk about it, again. "Did I do the right thing? What I set in motion could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day they may write about me a traitor, a madwoman, a fool and they may be right." She concluded as she readied herself for the next dummy.

"What does your faith tell you?" Dante inquired.

"I believe he is innocent and you are not his accomplice, or a demon, I believe there is more going on than we can see."

"Some have stated that there is no such thing as innocence, only various degrees of guilt. That even if you're not legally guilty you could morally guilty one way of another. . . " He explained.

"Then it is good we aren't after they who are morally guilty then." Cassandra thrusts her at the dummy.

"Oh yes, look around you. Everyone from Mage to Templar, to Inquisition soldier to priest, to even pilgrim has felt the weight of guilt of not trying to stop this shit before it was too late."

"You have sound reasoning, your point is?" Cassandra replied.

"Well the point I'm making is that . . . isn't it too late to be worrying about temporary consequences."

"We have only just begun." Cassandra then delivers another blow that sent the dummy down to the ground.

Cassandra dropped her sword in finishing her training, though it seemed more or less she has given up trying to physically hit something that troubles her from inside her mind and heart. "My trainers always tell me: Cassandra you are too brash, you need to think before you act. I see what must be done and I do it. I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. But I misjudge you and Maximus in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again."

Dante shrugged, "It's not like you had no reason to suspect me or even Maximus."

Cassandra agreed, "I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone."

Cassandra began to walk in the opposite direction to the entrance of Haven. Then she slowly stopped due to a concern that came to her mind causing her to turn back around to Dante. "You said you don't believe Maximus was chosen . . . does that mean . . . you also don't believe in the Maker?"

"I believe He exists and watches over all and that he made everyone and everything to have a purpose . . . like the Inquisition you started." Dante gestured to all that surrounds them hoping that it would give hope to where there was depression in Cassandra's heart.

"That's . . . comforting. Surely the Maker put us both on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us."

"You have your purpose from being here, Seeker Cassandra, and I have mine." Dante said looking past her to the direction where Maximus was. If he finds out that Maximus is in fact responsible or rather merely a tool for evil purpose he will surely not hesitate.

The inner council was summoned and Cassandra, Maximus and Dante enter into the war room where the commander, ambassador and spymaster awaited. There was a situation in the Fallow Mire in the south, but before they could leave. Maximus felt it was time they make a decision on whether to approach the Mages or Templers with help with the Breach. Though the opposing views were present there may be a way to make this more efficient.

"Commander Cullen." Dante addressed him.

"Yes?" he answered.

"As a former member of the Templar Order it is in your belief that the Templars are more so fit to handle the Breach than the Mages."

"I personally know what they are capable of curtaining the suppression of any magic."

"But is it the wisest option?" Cassandra added.

The room was quiet as the sudden idea enter the middle.

"How do you mean?" the asked the spymaster.

"Well Dante was one who thought of this idea . . ." Cassandra began.

" . . . Which I passed on to Solas and Vivienne." Dante added next.

" . . . Who passed it on to me and Cassandra. " Maximus finally concluded.

"We believe that if the go to the Mages they may be inclined to hear our plea. After all those who are in the wildness wandering aimlessly with no real goal in sight may repent of their evil deeds which landed them there in the first place. They may have had time to think it over. As for the Templar's who march straight off, who abandon their duties to Chantry to serve the Lord Seeker, they are less able to hear our petition considering that it just happens. As for the rest of the loyal Templars that remain I don't know if it would be enough to close the Breach."

Dante then walked over to Cullen as he continued. "Plus there is the matter of setting an example. The Inquisition has Solas, Vivienne, Maximus - And me – Who want to help set the best example even of the Mages. But you, commander, can add yourself to that."

Commander Cullen shook his head at how crazy it sounds. "Even if we got to them and I help them what makes you think that I would even work?"

"Because it may lead to a great revival of friendship in your fellow man; you a former Templar yourself, now a commander of the Inquisition's army, you can be to first help the Rebel Mages back to on solid for a true purpose, and those mages could usher the return of the Templars back to the chantry. Because you still hold on to ideals that Templars should abide by, the oath you taken to be a Templar to defend the Chantry, the Mages, the people of Thedas – you would be and honorable man to all."

"Dante . . . people don't believe in that stuff anymore." Cullen reminded him.

"They want to believe." Cassandra agreed with Dante.

"Cullen, we decided that we will let you decide this. You are the best of us and you should make the decision alone. "Maximus said.

"I . . . don't know." Cullen said not knowing what to do at this time.

Dante placed his hand on the commander shoulder looking him in the eye.

"It's just my two cents. You don't have to choose the Mages; you can choose the Templars instead. Take your time especially when we are gone to the Fallow mire. Whatever you choose, into the Inquisition's hands, they are delivered."

After the meeting was adjourned and the Inquisition headed down south to the mire Commander Cullen remained deciding and planned over all that has came to his ears.

 **FALLOW MIRE**

Inquisition soldiers have gone missing in the marshy reaches of Southern Ferelden. Because the region is largely uncharted, finding them will be difficult, but the Inquisition's Advisers are determined to find out what happened and, if possible, bring their people back alive.

As for further details they have to get there. Assuming what the danger could be and finding out what the danger really is are two different issues. Upon arriving and the rain drenched everyone humidity went up everybody jumpers like crazy, Maximus decided to hear the situation from the lovely and duty bound scout Harding.

She began as her tone was serious as her wish for the safety of her fellow comrades. "Thank you for coming. Maybe you can solve this mess. Our missing patrols are being held hostage by Avvar. Barbarians from the mountains."

"What are they doing in a bog?" Maximus asked.

"That's the thing. Their leader . . . he want them to fight you. Because you're the Herald of Andraste.

"What do they have against Andraste?" Maximus asked again.

"Well . . . The Avvar think there are gods in nature. As in, the sky has a god, and the forest. The Avvar say you're claiming to be sent by one, and they'll challenge the will of your god with their own. I think their leader's just a boastful little prick who wants to brag he killed you." she said.

"That's fame of you. Should I autograph something for him before he tries to behead me?" Maximus joked. Harding thought it was funny but didn't really show it.

"They think reading's for the weak. You know, scholars, lowlanders, Orlesian peasants.

"And People in general." Whispered Vivienne to Dante, who nodded in agreement with her.

Getting to our troops won't be easy. You'll have to fight your way through undead – Wait a minute you not squeamish about undead are you?"

"There just dead bodies possessed by spirits." Maximus simply shrugged.

"Yeah . . . nothing to be afraid of. The Avvar are holed up in the castle on the other side of the Fallow Mire, Maker willing, the Inquisition's people are still alive."

Harding returned to her duties and everyone prepared for the journey.

Lucifel studied a large statue that acted as a "gatekeeper" to this entrance into the marsh. It was called the 'Light of Andraste' and there is a wind-weathered inscription that says:

 _Commissioned in 6:55 Storm by the Illustrious Bann Hargrave. Protector of the Fallow Mire, to commemorate the completion of her keep, and to thank blessed Andraste for her good fortune._

As soon as they rested they marched out leaving a detachment of soldier behind until they encounter heavy resistance.

The cabins nearby were empty and all the belongings of the previous owners were left behind. From chests to bottles of wine, even a note from a Helen to a Lucia on going out of an engagement with a gentlemen and leaving porridge in the red pot for their mother. Another was a book title "Before Andrastianism: forgotten Faiths" detail religions before the Chant of Light came along. They came to a house on a hill near a rock face that had corpses burning on timber.

"Look. Signs of a plague." Maximus pointed out.

"It must have been a terrible illness. No one's come to reclaim the land. No one living, at any rate." Said Solas studying the pyre.

Dante opened the door and stepped inside and after a few seconds he came out and shook his head. Virtually empty save for the barrel and double bed. The rain was starting to come down more but they had to get more now. Looking back at the burning dead Dante pulled out a bandana and wrapped are his nose and mouth like a mask. Since there is a plague there may be more and if there are undead about then there is more to this plague then meets the eye. There's no tell what could await them in this swamp.

The first sighting of the undead was very close. Without armor the husks that were warriors limped toward while their swords still clutched in their hands before their deaths in combat. Moans came from one of the skeletal gnarled mouths, a battle cry.

Dante pulled out Revenant and fire three shots that blew apart the torsos, re-killing them. The sudden loud noise and fire coming out of a metal stick thing cause everyone to stare at Dante as he blew away the smoke of the end of the barrel.

"Efficient." Iron bull nodded.

"If we are hunting down our prey then we need not concern us with the small fry." Vivienne nodded in agreement.

"But this can't be all of them. There must be more, further in." Maximus added.

The Old Thoroughfare was a down that way. Aside from the lightning strikes, animal howling in the distance it certainly will keep them on their toes. Varric's dwarven heart pounded as he looked at the smoldering scorch mark caused by the lighting. Considering that next to him was Blackwall who was clad in gleaming heavy Inquisition armor his decided to move ahead of the pack just in case of another close lightning strike.

The path led up to column on a hill that was ablaze upon its crown; with four other pedestals surrounding it, the aqua flames whispered as they group approached it, like calling out to any living soul nearby. Everyone stared at it intensely.

"Is that a beacon of some sort?" Maximus inquired. He examined the smaller torch pedestal beside the column and with a conjuration of the fade from his hands it energizes it.

A tiny shockwave went out in all directions; Dante sensed movement behind him and readied Rebellion on his back. At the same time Solas sense the activity caused by the beacon and throughout a protective aura to shield from enemy blows. The dead rose and terror demon howled, the Inquisition engaged them immediately.

"We find anymore beacons, we could lure the undead onto solid ground, might be a faster fight."Blackwall sheathe his sword he said.

"Keep an eye out for more, them." Maximus replied back.

Dante approached the Veilfire and stuck his hand into it and found it not burned. The green flames lingered on his hand for a while before dissipating when he closed his hand.

"It's cool . . . and inviting. Weird." Dante commented and stuck a special torch used to capture Veil Fire.

Sera noticed and looked confused. "Why are you bringing the not-fire with us?" she said.

"Because it's pretty." Dante said.

"Yeah . . . Pretty weird." Sera pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious . . ." Dante said back.

"Your welcome." Lucifel said as he behind him in the form of Captain Obvious from those hotel commercials.

"And if I decide to play with fire I will play one that won't burn me." Dante said.

Sera rocked head side to side, mimicking his words in her head.

"I heard that." Dante smirked at her.

"Dante, can you shine the torch over here?" Vivienne asked.

On the other side of the Beacon on a wooden plaque a magic rune appeared when the light of the Veilfire shone on it, merely words of gibberish that a previous author tried to decipher. But in haven this could be solve in the Inquisition.

Down the path and through a small grotto the Inquisition found an ideal place to make camp. Solas offered to send word to the troops. When he returned the troop march methodically into the fissure and halted in a straight line.

The captain gave the order to begin setup camp. Mean while Dante slipped away quietly. The rain stopped for the moment and the large pond nearby was slowly regaining the mirror quality of its surface. The moon was engorged and reflected below. And Dante picked up a stone and tossed it forward skipping on the water's surface. The water rippled quietly with the sounds of a wolf howling with other creatures in the night.

Dante turned to the right and noticed a small Fade Rift and a large man with a warhammer resting on his right shoulder. Dante noticed with his heighten sense of sight he could see that was not of theirs, it could only mean one thing. He rushed back to the camp and said on word: "Avvar."

The Inquisition walked down the path to the large Avvar who was watching the Rift. He wore bone-white and sky-blue leather and padded armor that would glance off blows as he swung his hammer with massive head that would even crack even Dante's ribs if he got hit by it. Everyone readied for and attack from the barbarian but he simply turned to them and returned watching the rift. Maximus stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Greetings we are the Inquisition and I'm the one called the Herald of Andraste." He said at least he knew to introduced himself as the Herald when it was absolutely necessary

"So you're Herald of Andraste. My kin want you dead, lowlander, but it's not my job. No fears from me." The Avvar known as Sky Watcher said reassuringly.

"I thought the Avvar wanted to fight me." Maximus supposed that was order for all the Avvar in the marshes.

The Avvar shook his head, "Our chieftain's son wants to fight you. I'm called in when the dead pile up. Rites to the Gods, mending for the bleeding, a dagger for the dying. That's what I do. I don't pick up a blade for a whelp's trophy hunt."

"Why aren't you with the other Avvar?" Maximus asked.

The Sky Watcher looked to the sky while he answered what riddle his heart, mind and spirit.

"Trying to figure out this hole in the world. Never seen anything like it's like. They spit out angry spirits. Endless. What the sky's trying to tell us, I don't know."

"They are called Fade rifts. They're caused by the sky. It was some kind of magic gone wrong." Maximus answered his question, or thought he did.

"I know that, Lowlander. I'm talking about the Lady of the Skies. Do you no know her? Can't you see the warnings she writes through the bird flocks in the air?"

"Interesting how widely Fereldan beliefs diverge." Solas pointed out.

"Call me Fereldan again, elf, and see how far you get." The Avvar snapped.

"The other Avvar kidnapped an Inquisition patrol. Are they all right?" Maximus asked the question they need answered.

The Avvar shrugged, "A few were injured in the skirmish, but they were alive. Las I saw them. Someone's trained them well. They killed more of us than I thought they would."

"Not easy training a bunch of peasants to fight and killed and unarmed opponents." Dante said while skipping stones across the water again.

Sticking his hand out and the mark opened the rift with a green beam of magic opening the lock. With a burst the spirits and undead spat out, snarling with rage at the living. Maximus charged his staff with lighting and arc the bolts from the storm to the enemies. The lighting stunned allowing Blackwall and Iron Bull to cut down the undead. But the ghost could phase through the sword swings Dante tried to deliver. "Vivienne behind you!" Dante warned. Vivienne flipped over the ghost and blasted it with fire which vaporized. Dante's hands unleashed lighting that crackled and whipped at the hostile spirits killing them and sending them back into the rift.

After a next wave, that had more than the last, Maximus quickly sealed the rift a wispy burst. The Avvar was amazed at the miracle before his eyes. "Lady of the skies! You can mend the gaps in the air?" he said.

"There's a reason people have been following our herald." Blackwall said a-matter-of-factly.

"Maybe you do have a God's favor." The Avvar wondered.

They started to move on but Dante gave one last piece of advice to the Avvar. "If you want the favor of his God . . . then ask of him. He will listen."

"Maybe, lowlander, but right now, the Lady of the Sky wishes to be healed of her wound."

Dante merely shrugged walking away. "We all wish to have all our wounds healed.

"Watch out. disturbing the water draws them out." Maximus warned after seeing What the Avvar meant.

"Whoops." Dante said as he took his foot out of the water when he saw a shield gleaming beneath the water.

Sera fire and arrow one arrow hitting one in the skull which went down. Cassandra bashed one with her shield before decapitating it. Turned around just in time to see a small group of Avvar and pointed causing Maximus to see them just in time. "It's the Herald!" and Avvar bowman shouted.

Arrows flew pass the Varric when he rolled and took aim and pulled the trigger. Iron bull's axe swoops past as Avvar was cut down. He block next one with while a gleam bounce off the axe as he block and countered taking the fool by surprise.

Dante flipped around and threw daggers getting on in the arm. As he went over to finish the job the Avvar to a mace with a long spike jabbing Dante knee with it and force him to fall down and the two wrestle on the ground.

"HA!" Dante shouted when seized the Avvar's hammer and battered his head until there was nothing but the brain matter leaked out.

The archers that remained retreated to warn the rest that the Herald was indeed.

"Follow the trail." Cassandra pointed to the direction where the enemy fled.

They final reached the trail led straight to the outer gate of the castle. Giant chains the size of a horse line on both sides of the path, the mist began to clear as the castle was revealed. The thunder grumbled and the moon was engorged. They made it.

But any sign of it being and easy walk vanished as soon as they laid eyes on the walking dead.

"More Undead!" Maximus warned.

"Don't waste time on them head for the castle!" Iron Bull added.

Everyone sprint past the corpse who snarled as they past. A lightning struck the ground surprise Sera who she quickly shook it off. Maximus stop when he saw Avvar held up in the outer part of the castle.

"Take his head." Cry out one with a wall like shield.

"For Edvarr hold!" shouted another.

Vivienne fire an ice spike that impaled through the archer's brain. Iron Bull snarl as he arch Bull's Edge over his with a tremendous slam of the ground. Dante, Sera and Varric darted from cover firing arrows and sliced with dual blades in style with lethal precision as the cleared the walk way that overlooked the gate. The lever in an operated the next gate to the inner part of castle. The clanking of the chains pulling the gate up was a nice sound but they as soon as they rushed through the gate the sight of the keep was on the top of the hill. The Avvar guard the way up the stairs and they had to be removed. Cassandra, Bull and Blackwall charged trampling them and dispatching them quickly.

For a moment they seem to have a time to rest. Solas approached Blackwall wishing to engaged.

"You have seen a great deal of battle." Solas said to Blackwall.

"We all have." Blackwall shrugged.

"Not all. Not like you. You live and breathe war. You understand it. It is home to you." Solas added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" wanting to know Solas' intention.

"I intended no offense." Solas explained. "We have both seen terrible things. We have watched death and destruction render that which we love unrecognizable. It is calming to see something familiar in another."

Blackwall shrugged in understanding. War at takes away the very thing people call home, be it place of person. That is what creates refugees, who flee from the ensuing conflict. War creates scavenges ever seeking a prize that may rest in the rubble. Stragglers and lone wolves who venture across the warzones ever hunting the enemy down, thinning their numbers so it may bring a close end to the war.

Dante knows this all too well. But that is indeed for another time. Now is not the time for stories when he was in a galaxy far, far away . . . no is the time for battle!

"Let the boss fight begin." Lucifel said as he was leaning back in a chair with popcorn and soda on the table next to him.

The inquisition team entered the keep and found it to be dark save for the torches on the walls. The moon final peeked through the clouds. The celestial light reveal a large man on a throne with a warhammer in his hands. Dante pull off his cloak and tossed it aside revealing light black leather armor with no sleeves and bracers. In the back of his head his hair was in a braid ran the length of his back. This look was something he hand when he and Lucifel went back in time to the time when Beowulf of the Geats when on his adventures in the poetic tale that is famous. Again it is another story for another time.

The sight of the inquisition force the Avvar leader on his feet and hammer raised smashed the ground around him as token action of strength to the storm god. "Herald of Andraste! FACE ME! I am the Hand of Korth himself!

The Avvar bowmen loosed arrows as the other warriors charged forth to please their leader. Our heroes aren't shy about front attacks. As everyone engaged the foes Maximus set fire the archers to take care of them immediately. The Avvar leader stomped the ground and elemental magic for a protective blister around him that will take damage instead him. Dante fire Ebony& Ivory to try to weaken the barrier, which did little damage. He then got an idea which cause his mouth to curl into a grin like a sabertooth tiger.

"Out of my way weakling!" The Hand of Korth demanded.

"Make me, coward!" Dante taunted with glee.

The Avvar roared and swung his hammer at his opponent who dodged it. He swung back in the other direction and missed again. Dante stuck his tongue out and taunted him again. "Man, you swing like a retarded baseball player, even without the steroids."

"I don't even know what that MEEAANNS!" The Hand of Korth yelled as he swung again and missed.

"Good, your pea brain isn't even big enough to understand it EVEN if I told you."

"Shut up."

"Whoa . . . almost got me there . . . miss me, miss me, now you girlfriends have to kiss me!" Dante said as he gave the Avvar a molten punch with one of his Eryx gauntlets send him to the ground.

The Avvar got pissed at this moment and swung his hammer to Dante's face send him skyward. The only thing Dante though a he was flying backwards was: "Did I leave the oven on?"

He land behind a column the Varric Vivienne and Sera were using as cover. With crash Dante landed on something soft and saw it was Vivienne underneath. Dante sighed and kissed on the cheek with dreamy eyes.

"My heroine."

"Oh get down." Vivienne groan and pushed him off.

Meanwhile Maximus noticed that barrier around Hand of Korth had finally dissipated and with his staff sent a ball of fire to the Avvar hitting him hard. He created a circle under his that exploded when he flicked his wrist. The fire on the Avvar was soon put out by the rain and he returned to the battle. Without his dogs the Avvar face off against everyone with the rage of a bear. Magic from the mages hit his blindside, which he in return used his hammer to sweep them off their feet. Swords, axes and mace deliver blows to his front, but he punch and kick them to the ground. Arrows and daggers peppered him at all side but he sent barrels and rubble to archers. It seems the Hand of Korth was a tough opponent, tough but not invincible.

"Herald, Vivienne, Dante let use the power of the storm to defeat him." Solas shouted.

All four stood up and conjured the lighting to the staffs; they were going to deliver a lighting strike like no other. They stretched forth they hands to their staff and the blue electricity hummed as it began to charge it up. Iron Bull locked weapons with the Avvar and he snarled at the fact he was fight an opponent worthy to be cut down, but not by his blade. He broke off and dirt behind the column.

"Now!" Maximus commanded and all four mages unleashed a torrent of lightning.

"Let's see the Hand of Korth likes his god's power thrown back at him." Vivienne mused. The Hand of Korth body lit up, shaking and scream as the concentrated power of four powerful mages was brought to bear against the boastful brat.

They finally ceased the attack a waited to see if he still lived. The smoke lingered for a bit causing them to cautiously approach the scotched spot. Unfortunately the wretch was still alive and he laughed at them cursing them for failing to kill him. Suddenly a lose block fell down on top of his head crushing his skull.

"Okay, to sum up a stone was the only thing that truly killed this giant of a man . . . simple and to the point." Varric commented.

"I would also put 'ironic' to the list." Dante added, since it took a pebble to kill Goliath himself, why not.

The lost soldiers of the inquisition were found on a room to the far left of the ruined room. Maximus opened the door and found them sitting on the floor or leaning on the wall. When they saw him the saluted him with fists over their hearts.

"Herald of Andraste!" said the captain who was more than glad to see him.

"I dealt with the Avvar. Is everyone all right?" asked Maximus as he help one soldier to his feet.

"Yes, you worship. The injured need some rest, but we can return on our own." The captain answered.

"I can't believe the Herald came for us." One solider almost crying.

"I told you he wouldn't leave us." Agreed another.

"Whatever." Maximus replied with a indifferent demeanor as he left which left then taken back a bit. Maximus did this because they were in trouble not to promote his own godhood.

When he was about to leave out of the great hall the saw Skywatcher waiting for him with hammer on his right shoulder. "Your God looks after you, Herald. There lies the brat. His father, chief of our holding, would dual me for the loss, if he cared enough." He grumped.

Maximus thought of an idea. "Work for me instead. The inquisition has purpose your chief lacks."

The Avvar eyes widen to the offer. "Is this the Lady of the Skies led me here? To help heal the wounds in her skin? Aye. I'll join you. Let me make peace with my kin, and I'll find where you set your flag."

Before he left Skywatcher planeted his warhammer to the ground and saluted the Herald of Andraste with his fist over his heart, his weapon at the Herald's command. Maximus acknowledged returning the salute. Another agent was acquired.

Meanwhile Blackwall was happy to find a clues that his Grey Warden brothers and sisters had made home in this castle. Weapons, armor, banners, documents even journals were found. Including poem titled: "Shred of Blue".

"They history of the Grey Wardens is fascinating." Blackwall noted to himself as he finished reading it.

Dante came out of one room with loaded with treasure; a golden jeweled crown on his head with necklaces around his neck with rings on his fingers and a small chest under his arm. He sudden stopped when Cassandra and Blackwall spotted him.

"A deposit if things go south." Dante shrugged.

As for Maximus he saw through the gates a courier on horseback from the base camp came with a letter in his hand. "Your worship, I have a letter from Commander Cullen who wishes you to read it as soon as I present it to you."

Maximus opened the letter which read:

 _Dear Maximus,_

 _I though the decision of who we should approach for help with the Breach. After some deep thought I have decided to direct efforts to form an alliance with the Mages of Redcliff. I have sent a company of troops that will be waiting at the Crossroads. Our Ambassador and Spymaster will be there with to lend support when necessary. Albeit given when this letter will reach you, your team is to make all haste to Redcliff. There are some reports of people there you need to see to believe._

 _I pray to the Maker that is will work out in the end._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cullen,_

 _Commander of the Inquisition forces._

Maximus turned to everyone with a new objective. "We march to Redcliff. Now!"

/

/

 **Next chapter: In Hushed Whispers**

 **Another Chapter done. I like to thank my fans as well as StormDragonPrincess for helping me with ideas. Everyone else advice help me out also and I thank you.**

 **Anyway I like the trailer for Devil May Cry 5 that show Classic Dante Vergil Nero again along with a man codenamed "V" who is said to be Dante's son. Cool right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Hushed Whispers**

–

–

Maximus finally was able to sit down and have a moment to himself, which he was aching to have since the bruises from the fight with the Chieftains son was still there. He finally sighed as his body was beginning to be at ease. He watched everyone else rest at the edge the river. They all need to at least get the sight of demons, angry veil spirits and undead out of their minds, just for a while until they continued to the Redcliffe.

He opened his journal that uses to write rough drafts of letters to home or elsewhere. With a dab in the small ink well followed by some thought he began to write the later that he and Josephine discussed on further support for the Inquisition. He was always happy to write home even if the current situation was dire. When his parents heard what happened they were thankful that one of their children is still alive and well. As for the Breach and the whole "Herald of Andraste" business they were concerned; and anyone called that kind of a title is bound to attract unwanted attention. He told them his thoughts that he is not trying milk hero worship out of the masses. They believed him and wrote in the last letter that hero worship would come regardless if he didn't seek it.

Maximus laughed at a sentence that said that he which he was young, before his young siblings were born, he sought attention. With the Breach in the sky and being called "Herald of Andraste" they figure that if the world will end he sure is going out true to form.

He then gave the signal to make haste to Redcliffe and after finding the old road they were on the path to the north.

"I sense another Fade Rift." Vivienne said as they walked up the road and saw it in front of Redcliffe's main gate.

"I want a constant watch on that damned thing! Sound the alarm at the first sign of demons!" A guard captain ordered her men. She saw a group of warrior approaching the gate. "Turn back! We can't open the gates until the threat has passed!" she warned.

"Then for the love of Maker keep that gate closed." Blackwall shouted back.

The veil sent out shades front of it in the narrow stone path to protect the gate. Dante pulled out his guns and assisted the archers, peppering them with bullets allow the heavy hitters to move in and subdue them. It all seem to go as normal until Maximus stepped into a green ring that seem to do slowing his movements down, even a shade came at him a it suddenly moved like a snail as it swiped at him. He sent ice it way until it died be sucked back into the Fade Rift. Dante stepped into a light green circle and discovered that it sped him up with firing his guns or slicing up a demon at blinding speeds.

After the rest of the demons were banished and the Rift was sealed the rings disappeared, like it was cut off from the source.

"What . . . was that?" Maximus asked.

"We don't know what these rifts can do. That one appeared to alter the time around it." Cassandra studied what they have witnessed.

"We need to find out what caused . . . whatever this is." Maximus stated.

"Maker have mercy! It's over? Open the gates!" the Captain ran to them calling out to the gatekeeper.

A scout in an aqua hooded bowed his face to the earth to the Herald and delivered most troubling of news."We've spread word the inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us."

"No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Maximus asked.

"If she was, she hasn't told anyone. We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations." The scout responded.

Suddenly a young elf male rushed to toward them bring even more bad news. "Agents of the Inquisition, My apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly. You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime."

They walked on into the village. Varric couldn't help but voice his worry. "Is it just me, or is something weird going on here?"

"We should talk to the Grand Enchanter." Cassandra agreed.

They walked through a wooden gate and saw the village sprawling all the way to the foot of massive cliffs that have a reddish hue on its face in the sunlight. Stone, trees and plants blend together with village seemly perfect harmony. A group of chantry brothers and sisters stood at the feet giant marble statue of a beautiful woman hold a balance of a lit fire in its hands, preaching the word and blessing all who stop by. The castle of the lord and lady of Redcliffe stood tall on land spate from the rest of the village, ideal spot in case of an invasion.

Inside the tavern, the Gull and Lantern, it was quiet with the window boarded up only allowing shafts of light shining through the dust in the air. Torches lit the corners and few of the walls giving aa unnerving atmosphere of being in the shadows of something bigger.

Grand Enchanter Fiona cast her eyes to them and bows to greet them."Welcome, agent of the Inquisition."

Everyone moved to the side of the room to give space for the Grand Enchanter and the Herald to discuss the matters at hand.

"First Enchanter Vivienne." The Grand Enchanter greeted also in her presence.

"My dear Fiona. It's been so long since we last spoke. You look dreadful! Are you sleeping well?" Vivienne greeted her old friend back in a cheery mood. But all was not cheery for Grand Enchanter Fiona.

"What has brought you to Redcliffe?" she asked.

"Is this Some sort of test? We've here because you invited us in Val Royeaux." Maximus answered wanting clarity to that question.

"You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."The Grand Enchanter answered truthfully.

"There is no mistake. While the Templars were leaving, you came to Val Royeaux and asked me here." Maximus added not liking how this is going to go.

"The Templars left Val Royeaux? Where did they go? That sounds . . . why does that sound so strange?" Fiona shook her head as it was all confusing but she was sorry to even add to it with the news on her end, "Whoever . . . or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already . . . pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium."

Everyone who heard that was shocked at a foolish error they have made. Dante discovered when talking to Cassandra what the Tevinter Imperium in the south are. And the best he could describe it is a combination of backwards Vatican with a "Dark Lady of the Sith" as the 'Black Divine', with the organization power and propaganda of Nazi Germany and Soviet Russia, with the greatest machine minded mages in the Magisterium and to top it all off the world domination urges with unlimited magical power like the ancient Roman and ancient Egyptian.

After reading their history, along with the supreme sacrifice of Andraste by burning at the stake, the enviably the Inquisition may butt heads with the Imperium came sooner than they all realize.

"Fiona dear, your dementia is showing." Vivienne stated.

"An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?" Cassandra said horrified at what she heard.

"Andraste's ass . . . I'm trying to think of a single worse thing you could have done. And I've got nothing." Varric added shaking his head.

"Giving yourself over to slavery rather than holding on to you independence? Not a wise action, Fiona." Solas agreed. For Solas and Sera being elves, and not being born in the province, they would be slaves in the Imperium for a number of years until they earn their freedom. Being stripped of all titles and possession to serve a power that can stomp them at any moment it so desired.

"Even when hope is dimmed you commit yourself to a slow suicide in order to feel good about your current situation, allowing oneself to serve a dictatorshipwith the tip of their blades is the stupidest idea I ever heard." Dante stated after he himself saw such a thing happen time after time again.

"We weren't forced into an alliance . . . we agreed to by our own free will." The young tan woman standing beside Fiona defended their actions.

"I stand corrected." Dante concluded stoically.

"As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you." The former Grand Enchanter came to the point of her being here.

"An alliance with the Tevinter is a terrible mistake." Maximus reminded her.

Fiona knows that all too well but . . . "All hope of peace died with Justinia. This . . . Bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice. We are losing this war. I need to save as many of my people as I could."

"Huh, that's funny. Its looks more or less you betrayed them . . . to save them." Dante added.

The sound of the front door closing behind someone caused everyone to turned and see the new negotiator. A middle man, a TevinterMagister, dressed in a standard Magister attire and armor colored red, black and gold. His face has small wrinkles signifying the effects lack of sleep. Behind him was a young man lightly tan with even-all-over hairstyle with similar gold attire.

"Welcome, my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier." The Magister approached them and stood in center between the former Grand Enchanter and the Herald.

"Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius." Fiona said.

"The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade?Interesting." Alexius comment before turned to the left see Dante and recognized him based on his description by some. "Ah and you are the one who came out of the Fade also with the demons at the Breach. The Demonslayer as some called you, correct? Fascinating."

Dante's eyes faintly glowed demonic red with as Alexius' tone meant he was also studying them both . . . very carefully.

Maximus wanted to start things off with a question to clarify their intentions being here. "I'd like to know more about this alliance between the rebel mages and the Imperium."

"Certainly. What specifically do you wish to know?"

"The Grand Enchanter told me she was "indentured to a Magister.""

"Our southern brethren have no legal status in the Imperium. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector, I shall oversee their work for the Imperium."

"I'm not clear on when, exactly, you negotiated this arrangement with Fiona."

Alexius smiled and turned to face Fiona. "When the Conclave was destroyed, these poor souls faced the brutality of the Templars, who rushed to attack them. It could only be through Divine providence that I arrived when I did."

"It was certainly . . . very timely." Fiona commented.

Everyone else thought the same thing. Coming at the right time may cause them to be more open to an alliance. Which bring Maximus to ask the next question: "What does the Imperium gain from taking rebel mages under its wing?"

"For the moment, the southern mages are a considerable expense. After they are properly trained, they will join our legion." Alexius answered.

Fiona quickly objected. "You said not all may people would be military! There are childen, those not suited—"

"And one day, I'm sure they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium. When their debts are paid." Alexius stated as a reminder for Fiona in the future.

"I haven't seen any sign of Redcliffe's Arl or his men." Dante spoke with a suspicious tone, which could be a dangerous sign.

"The Arl of Redcliffe left the Village." Alexius answered truthfully.

"Arl Teagan did not abandon his lands during the blight, even when they were under siege." Cassandra pointed out from the past event in Redcliffe.

"There were . . . tensions growing. I did not want an incident."Alexius reassured them with a smile on his face, one that made Lucifel sick to his stomach.

Maximus decided to get on with this meeting, "I'm here to get Mages to close the Breach."

Alexius gestured to follow him."Right to business! Understand, of course."

The two mages sat at a table across each other while everyone else was in earshot but still out of the way to prevent ant distractions.

"Felix, would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners. My son Felix, Friends."

Felix bow upon being introduced to the Herald and turned to do as his father said.

"I am not surprised you're here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed."

"I'll take every mage you can give me." Maximus said.

"There will have to be—"

Alexius turned at the sight most painful. Maximus turned to see Felix limping toward the table looking like he was trying to hold himself together. Maximus quickly stood up to make sure he doesn't fall to the floor. Felix then fell into Maximus arms.

"Felix!" Alexius exclaimed seeing his son in this condition again.

"My lord, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."Felix begged to excuse him for his condition.

"Are you all right?" Alexius asked.

"I fine father." Felix replied.

Alexius wasn't going to take any chances at all and decided to return him to be treated. "Come, I'll get you powders. Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time. Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle."

"I don't mean to trouble everyone."Felix stopped briefly before he moved on.

"I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date." Alexius said before the door closed behind him.

Maximus lookout at the empty space causing Dante to come up to him and see if he is all right.

"What is it?" He asked the Herald.

Maximus held up a note and read it: "Come to the Chantry. You are in danger."

Felix merely causes trouble to save their skins.

"Well aren't we so secretive." Sera commented.

"Very mysterious." Varric added with it as a idea for his stories.

"We'll be careful, but we need to figure out what's going on here."

It was only a few hours till night so the Inquisition decides to hang around and lay low. Solas, Varric, Sera, Cassandra and Iron Bull listen to a tale told by Dante about one of his previous Adventure in a far away land called Middle-Earth.

". . . The son of the king took up his father's sword and cut of Sauron's fingers, along with the One Ring. Unable to contain his power – he exploded with a mighty shockwave – and with that Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. But he still lived on in spirit form waiting to find One Ring, but that's at story for another time."

They all stare at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Wow, now that is a foe I like to fight." Iron Bull grinned.

"Hopefully without that One Ring of "I'm a big sissy without it." power" Sera added.

"Oh yeah. Maybe. . ." Iron Bull agreed.

"I like not to fight a enemy who send me flying in the air with one swing of his mace."

"This One Ring sounds very dangerous." Solas commented.

"Well it's gone now; it's nothing but melted slag now. Only way to destroy it was to throw it back in to the Mount Doom where it was forged, a volcano." Dante concluded with while picking dinner out his teeth.

Maximus was stopped by another mage named Linnea in the tavern who remembered him a great deal. "I remember you. You were a few years ahead of me in the Ostwick Circle. Really come up in the world, right? Marked by Andraste, ordering Templars about. Must be nice." She said.

"And the Tevinters are better? You'd rather bow to Tevinter than join the Inquisition?" Maximus asked.

"Don't tell me you brought the Chantry's lies about how evil Tevinter is. It's just because they're ruled by mages. NO ONE wants us to look at them and say, "Their Mages are free, and the world hasn't ended."

"But don't magister summon demon and practice human sacrifice?

"The chantry says whatever they think will scare us. What's wrong with blood magic? People don't like the idea of us controlling their thoughts, but they have no problem with us throwing fireballs in _their_ wars. In Tevinter, the Mages police themselves. It works.

"I . . . I never meant to make you feel bad."

"Forget it. The magister's not going to fall for you. We're with Tevinter now. Where people respect every as big a threat as the Templar. You're better off with the Inquisition."

"Right. And I'm the Empress of Orlais." She replied with sarcasm.

She watched Maximus leave only to see a tall man in get out his seat and walk up to her to defend him.

"Dear one, you should know that people may respect Mages over there. But only the higher ups respect powerful mages not weaklings like you."

"And who are you a call me a weakling?" Linnea demanded.

The sound of a cellphone ring interrupted them and the strange man took out the device and shrugged and walked away. "Sorry got to take this, goodbye."

"Um . . . yes. Weirdo."

Maximus believed that when this get so one-sided against someone, that when an opportunity arises to join up with a group or a cause that will protect them and join in the fight against this oppressive uprisings of hostile forces or civil injustice. Sadly though, they that join maybe the added protection to a tyrant armor which he/she needs to march to glory and greed, stomping over those who oppose their will.

Dante then spoke with a mage himself about the history of Redcliffe. "Magister Alexius wishes only Mages to Remain in Redcliffe. He will approve of you. He does not approve of me. Many villagers have already left to escape his ire."

"What does the Magister have against you?" Dante inquired.

"He does not like to reminded of what Mages can become. He says all Tranquil must leave Redcliffe, but who would take us in?" he answered.

"I didn't realize. From your speech, I should have recognized you as tranquil." Dante now just seeing the traits what he read back in Haven on the accounts of the Tranquil.

"Yes. My talent for magic was . . . insufficient to protect me from demons. Rather than risk me becoming possessed, the circle removed my connection to the Fade. My magic is gone, along with my dreams and desire. Those now in Redcliffe prefer not to see us."

Tranquil, a Mages death sentence; done as either as punishment for a serious crime, or to save them from possession from demons, it is a serious issue. Dante figured that he may become a mage again, restore the Mage his connection to the Fade. But even the thought forced Dante to abandon it, not knowing what his angelic and demonic power may do to a Tranquil.

He decided to change the topic to the Tevinters here in Redcliffe. "How long have Tevinters been here?"

"Magister Alexius arrived at nightfall. Two days after we retreated from the Temple of Sacred Ashes. He forced anyone without Magic out of the castle, save those he required to serve him. Even the Arl was sent away. "He answered.

"Huh . . . this village has a history with Mages, doesn't it? Do you know the details?" Dante asked again.

"During the Last Blight, the Arl of Redcliffe became ill, not even the efforts of the Circle could save him. His young son, who was an undiscovered Mage, made a deal with a demon to keep the Arl from death. The boy became an abomination. Through him, each night, the demon raised armies of corpses to assault the village. The Hero of Ferelden defeated the demon and stopped the undead hordes from destroying Redcliffe."

"Sound like the demon may have planted that illness in order to get a host to its work." Dante surmised.

"Yes, it would appear so." The Tranquil agreed.

"Good-bye." Dante turned and was about to walk away until the young man stopped him.

"One moment. You are a member of the Inquisition, are you not?" he asked Dante.

Dante nodded, "Yes."

"I am an alchemist. You must require potions. If the Magister will not have me here, perhaps I can offer my services." The Tranquil offered.

"We would be delighted to have you working for the Inquisition." Dante welcomed the Tranquil aboard with a handshake.

"While one lives it is good to believe there is still a use for one's talents."

"Yep, just stay with us and alive and you'll be just fine." Dante shrugged.

Soon night arrived and the agents snuck out side and up the hill to the Chantry Hall. Finding the front door open they all entered inside and saw an extraordinary sight. A Fade Rift active in the center of the chantry with shades engaging a Mage dress in an enchanter's attire dyed silver, tan as well as handsome with a small fancy mustache, but he was sharp as a blade, quick as a fennec with a eagle's keen eyes. He killed them as fast as they came at him. He then rose to his feet and saw a large group of Mages, Rogues and warriors enter the hall. Obliviously they are the ones he summoned.

"Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you." he requested.

The Fade zapped terror demons out immediately and he turned to face. They all engaged the demons while Lucifel watch the strange circles appearing on the ground. Once again they sped up time and slowed it down but they seem to be stronger the closer they are to the Fade Rift.

He then turned to the man in silver and was impressed. He seems to be skilled in a form of martial art that he seamlessly integrated in his magically art. Like Dante when he uses his Mage's staff or Rebellion. Those who can inincorporated one style of fighting into another can have a astounding still with it.

As the mages twirled his staff and readied for a lighting attack in one hand he also readied a fireball and sent both to two direct foes which hit and bounced off them and hit everyone else's targets. Dante stood staring at the Mage killed the demon behind him before he struck it down.

"Well, dead is dead." He then shrugged at a job well down.

Maximus struck out his hand charging up the rift and jerking his hand back to be slamming it closed in a burst of Fade debris. The silver Mage looked around to check the area to see the time manipulating circles disappear as well. He then returned to his guests but wanted to asked probably the most important question he has every asked anyone: "Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?"

Maximus looked as his left hand as the glowing power slowly when dormant until being near a Rift awakens its power again. But as far as that goes had no answer, although it was simply answered for him when the man laughs, "Heh, you don't even know, do you? You just wiggle you finger, and BOOM! Rift closes."

"Who are you?" Maximus asked.

The man snapped his fingers and the question, "Ah. Getting ahead of myself again, I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" he bowed himself greeting to all.

"Another Tevinter. Be cautious with this one." Cassandra warned to everyone.

"I never trust anyone here really. I don't even want to use the john after them." Dante commented truthfully.

Dorian found the Herald's company amusing. "Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable – As I'm sure you can imagine." Dorian gestured to all the weird stuff that was in here before.

"I was expecting Felix to be here."

Dorian expected the same thing. "I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father."

"Well Alexius couldn't jump to Felix's side fast enough when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?"

"He's had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely."

Dante stepped forward to inquire on Dorian possession in the Imperium since he is from a noble house. "Are you a Magister?"

Dorian for a moment rolled his eyes as he anticipated the question of sheer annoyance. "All right. Let's say this once. I'm a mage from Tevinter, but not a member or the Magisterium. I know southerners use the term interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians."

"Okay. How about this: were you, at one point, dressed in black going by the name Dread pirate Wesley who's in love with a far maiden name 'Buttercup' and when she was going to commit suicide upon the wedding night you appeared on her bed and said: "There are a shortages of perfect breasts in this world. Be a pity to damage yours"."

"A very Interesting question. One can't remember everything one does with ones spare time. As to this 'Buttercup' you mentioned if she was going to plant a dagger in her heart and by going the perfect breasts you speak of then it would be extreme pity."

"Just wanted to clear it up."

"And you are?" Dorian asked.

"Dante of House do you do?" Dante introduced himself.

"I never heard of a House Sparta."

"That's because it not of this world. Perhaps you heard when they closed the Breach and I came out with a bunch of demons to boot."

Dorian realized who this was. "The Demonhunter! Of course! People say you're also a demon in human that true?"

"No. But when the full moon out then I become so devilishly irresistible to the ladies. That is true isn't." Dante asked turning to Vivienne Cassandra and Sera with a friendly smile loaded on sarcasm, which they gave it right to him loaded on the same thing.

Dante concluded with a "And . . . scene." as he returned the conversation to Maximus who simply his rolled his eyes.

"You're betraying your mentor because . . .?" he asked wanting to know Dorian's intentions

Dorian rolled his eyes to the predicableinquiry. Large because Maximus wasn't listening the first time he said it. "Alexius _was_ my mentor. Meaning he's not any longer . . . not for some time. Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the Mages rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

Lucifel went wide-eyed when he heard that.

"I hope that's less dangerous than it sounds." Maximus hoped.

"More." Dorian replied grimly.

"Manipulating time itself? Many have attempted over the ages, never once succeeded." Vivienne stated what history has spoken, time and time again.

"The Rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world."

"You're asking me to take a lot on faith." Maximus pointed out.

"I KNOW what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is WHY he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He didn't do it for them." Felix said as he appeared out of the shadows with ill news to tell by the tone of his voice.

Dorian smile upon seeing his old friend, "Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." Felix then turned the agents of the Inquisition to deliver a dark omen concerning his father. "My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves "Venatori." And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he done it to get to you."

"Why would he rearrange time and indenture the Mage Rebellion just to get to me?" Maximus inquired, confused on the issue of their goal.

"They're obsessed with you, but I don't know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"You _can_ close the Rifts. Maybe there's a connection? Or they see you as a threat?" Dorian theorized the possibilities.

"If the Venatori are behind those Rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought." Felix shook his head to those possibilities.

"But Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him?" Maximus asked.

"For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my father, and I love my country, but this? Cults?Time Magic? What he's doing now is madness. For his own sake, you have to stop him."

"Thou shall honor thy mother and father. Respect them when they raise you, but save them when they go down an evil path." Dante remarked.

"As well as saving friends who may also go down that path." Solas added.

"It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time. There's already a hole in the sky." Dorian wishing the problems to be simpler.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Maximus inquired hopping there's a plan to fix this.

Dorian did have one, but it wasn't pretty. "You know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch."

Dorian headed to the side door near the altar, "Oh and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed."

Felix nodded and reminded him: "There are worse things than dying, Dorian."

When the agents returned to Haven the council met in the war room to plan how to deal with the situation. Dante sat in a chair at the other end for table rest his hand on Yamato as he pondered everything. Lucifel has the power to control in every way. A power god gave to him but never gave to the fallen one Lucifer, but he would what that power to serve his goals. Lucifel requested Dante confiscates whatever device that is allowing Alexius to distort time itself.

"We did don't have the man power to take the castle. Either we find a way in, or stop this nonsense and go get the Templars.

"Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister. This cannot be allowed to stand." Cassandra pointed out that having him there was like have the enemy on their doorstep.

"The Letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by NAME. It's an obvious trap." Josephine added the other issue at hand.

"HOW kind of him. What does Alexius say about me?" Maximus wondered.

"He's so complementary that were certain he wants to kill you." Leliana answered with her dark wit.

"I almost wished I wrote it myself." Dante tossed in.

"Not this again." Josephine grumped.

"Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Fereldan. It has repelled thousand of assaults. If you go in there you'll die – and we'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won't allow it." Cullen warned.

"And if we don't even try to meet with Alexius we lose the Mages – and leave a hostile foreign power on our door step."Leliana reminded of a worst outcome.

"Even if we were to assault the keep it would be for naught; an _Orlesian_ Inquisition's army marching into Fereldan would provoke a war. Our hands are tied." Josephine stated.

Cassandra shook her head, "The Magister . . . !"

"Has out-played us." Commander Cullen concluded, even if it was hard to believe.

Dante, out of frustration, rose to his feet and began to pace.

. He then quickly came up with something to address which should not be taken lightly. "Have you all taken leave of you honor and cunning skills? I will not retreat when we are so close to stopping this. Alexius has a device which he'susing to distort time. Andif he succeeds in killing your Herald then war will come, but it will not stop. If these Venatori want him, and we don't show then they will hunt him down till they find him. And even if we leave to go get the Templars how do we know that Venatori hasn't out played us there also? Also as I'm here I can't afford us to be weak."

"They must be a way. We can't just give up there must be something we can do?" Maximus agreed.

"We can't not accept defeat now there must be a solution." Cassandra encouraged her peers to think of a way.

"Where is the arl of Redcliffe?" Dante asked, "I'm sure he will help get his castle back."

"After he was displaced, Arl Teagan road straight for the capital to petition the crown for help. I doubt he wants our assistance once the Fereldan army lays siege to his castle."

Leliana then thought of an idea. "Wait. There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops but we can send agents thru."

Cullen disagreed. "Too risky those agents will be discovered well before they reached the Magister."

"That's why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?" Leliana added.

"Focus their attention on Trevelyan while we take out the Tevinters – it's risky but it could work."

Suddenly Dorian burst abruptly into the War Room and declared: "fortunately you'll have help!"

"This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods, commander." The agent following Dorian came in soon after he did. The Mage seems to have left him in the dust. "Those spies will never get past Alexius' magic without my help. So if you're going after him – I'm coming along."

Cullen nodded to that; even though he would trust a Tevinter right off the bat he was satisfied that this man is risking his life to help them succeed. "The plan puts you in the most danger. We can't in good conscience order you to do this. We can still go after the Templars, if you rather not play the bait. It's up to you." he reminded, he still confident in his fellow Templars. Even after Dante considering what Dante had said.

"It's curious that he held faith in them so strongly, Maximus thought, I can see why Dante likes him. Never wavering, never faltering, and willing to defend. Very good qualities.

Returning to Redcliffe and crossing the water to the castle the agents enter a vast hall bathed in cold light from the moon out were greeted by a pair of two masked Tevinter mages and a servant. The mages were strange in wearing white black with silver chrome masked straight metal horns. To Dante noticed they had an impressive imposing air about them like the serpent, Horus and Jackal guards to the Jaffa systems that would appear out of a Stargate he encounter. But that's tale for another time.

"Announce us." The Herald of Andraste ordered but they remained silent.

"The Magister's invitation was for Lord Trevelyan, alone. The rest will wait here."

"Where I go they go." Maximus stated. They were not going to be spit up, just in case theTevinters were planning anything else to the known trap. The servant eventually nodded and allowed all to pass. The guards nodded and the door was sealed while the rest follow the negotiators to the throne.

Alexius, his son Felix, and Fiona waited for them with a warm ominous light of the Hearth behind the throne.

"My lord Magister the Agents of the Inquisition arrived." The servant annoyance.

"My friend, it's so good to see you again . . . and your associates of course. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

Fiona to heed and stepped forward, "Are we mages have no voice in deciding our fate." She asked.

"Fiona you wouldn't turn your followers over to my care IF you didn't trust me with their lives."Alexius reminded here.

"If the Grand Enchanter wishes to be part of the talks I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisitor." Maximus offered.

Solas approved of the decision as Fiona thanked him for his kindness.

Alexius allowed it for there were large goals at stake. Which he will achieve regardless of the cost. He sat down back on the throne as the meeting began. "The Inquisition needs Mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So what shall you offer in exchange?"

Maximus glanced at Felix to let him know what will happen soon. "The Inquisition has many backers among the Orlesian nobility. I'm sure we can find subtle compensation." She offered.

Alexius respectfully declined, "I'm not sure what the Orlesian nobility has to offer – that I don't already possess."

Then Felix then became the lynch pin, "He knows everything father."

"Felix . . . what have you done?" Alexius asked his boy the dreaded question that lead to his downfall.

"Your son is concerned that you are involved in something terrible." Maximus said.

"So speaks the thief! Do you think you can turn my son against me?" Alexius mocking his arrogance.

Lucifel noticed a dark hood figure moving behind the throne Dante noticed too and knew it was going to end in flames. Uh-oh we are in for it now.

Alexius rose from his throne enraged, "You walk into my stronghold with you stolen mark, a gift you don't even understand and think you are in control? You're nothing but a mistake!"

"If you know so much then enlighten me. What is the Mark on his hand for? Dante demanded.

"It belongs to you betters, Son of Sparta and Eva; you would even begin to understand its purpose." Alexius stated.

"Father, listen to yourself, do you know what you sound like." Felixbegged.

"He sound like the villainous clesqae everyone expect us to be." Dorian appeared out of the shadow.

"Dorian. I gave you a change to be a part of this, you turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"That who you serve, the one that killed the Divine? Is he a mage?" Maximus inquired.

"Soon he will become a God. He will make the world bow to mage one more. We with rule form the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas." Alexius spoke further.

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen. Why would you support this?" Dorian pleaded for Alexius to see sense. Alexius turned around to the fire. His mind was being vexed; the Elder promised power

"Stop it father, give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach and let's go home." Felix implores his own father one last time.

"No. it the only way Felix. He can save you." Alexius admitted the truth to his actions.

"Save me?" Felix was horrified to hear that.

"There is a way; The Elder One promised that I undo the mistake at the temple."

Felix shook his head. "I'm going to die you just have to accept that."

"Seize them Venatori, The Elder One demand this man's life." Alexius order.

His order fell on deaf ears quite literally as the Inquisition soldiers appear and took out the Venatori quickly.

"Your men are dead Alexius." Maximus gestured. There was no one to help him now.

The Magister saw he was tricked by diversion. Now his anger grew as it was now or never to finish his mission.

"YOU . . . ARE A MISTAKE! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE INTERFERED!" Alexius hissed back like a snake and activated the power within the necklace in his hand which levitated in his hand, glow green like the rift.

"NO!"Dorian swung his staff and blasted Alexius knocking him back a few feet. He tried to stop the device from activating but it was too late and a swirling vortex sucked Maximus and Dorian into it. Dante was put his hand in front of his face and saw Lucifel walking to the portal.

"What are you going to do?" Dante called out as the air whipped past him.

"I don't know yet, I don't know where they went, but I have a hunch. Just wait here I'll be back in a jiffy." The Archangel then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Where they disappeared to he will have to find them.

Cassandra stood up from the dirt with shield in hand with in hand on a charred battlefield just outside Val Royeaux. It was hot and chaotic. Varric and Sera fired arrows at the advancing demons and Venatori. Blackwall dragged a wounded Iron Bull to cover. Solas and Vivienne sent magic to the enemy to keep them back. The Orlesian soldiers recalled their forces to the main part of the city. Iron Bull stood on his feet with in trust axe in hand. Cassandra motioned the rest to fall back through the gate.

"We are running low on supplies, you just have to hang tight till we can get some." Blackwall as he helped Iron Bull to the ground neck to the steps leading to the bulwark of the wall.

"Thanks, but I got my first aid, right here." Iron Bull popped open a ale cork with his teeth and took a swig.

Cassandra directed the men to block the gate from being forced open from anything like lumber and furniture. Vivienne used her power to lift up rubble to help block the gate and Solas help with the look outs. When he got to the top of the wall crouched and looked out to see the vast hordes advancing. Then a horn sounded, deep and ominous, reverberating even inside his chest. The enemy had stopped their advance to the bridge. He then caught the sight of an individual in front of the demons and Venatori.

This man, if one can truly call this servant of evil a man, was draped in a fabric of shadow. His arms are covered in grey metal gauntlets and his face covered by a helm with thin vertical gaps in the visor. He raised his hand ordering them to stay where they are until he gives the order to advance. he began to walk forward slowly.

Solas made his way down to street to inform Cassandra of the situation.

"Solas? What wrong?" Leliana asked.

"He's coming, the Étendre."

"What of his army?" Blackwall asked.

"There are . . . ordered to remain back until then?" Solas sighed.

But before any could ask a voice entered their minds with such weight it caused some to stagger, but they mange stop themselves from falling to the ground. Though they wished they could be knocked out instead. The voice shrieked at a level that gave the senses a slap.

 _Hear my voice . . . warriors of Thedas for I know you are there. . . Hiding inside your walls like the rats that infest it, blind like the feeble wandering the streets after devastation. Steel yourselves and prepare for your final respite._

The gate then was blasted open with green energy from the Fade knocking back all who was there. Blackwall rolled and groan as he turned over and saw Étendre standing right in front of him motionless like a statue. He quickly moved backwards and grabbed his shield and sword. The agents of the Inquisition and the soldiers formed a semi-circular wall around the dark foe.

"Stand your ground, everyone. We must for the sake of the Thedas." Cassandra encouraged everyone.

Suddenly abrave soldier sealed his fate and charged toward the dark lord.

"Wait!" Solas tried to warn but it was two late as brave, foolish soldier to the ground dead. His very life essence drained from his body as quickly as he charged.

Étendre was stared and was pleased to see the last of the Inquisition here."You have already lost, seeker. The Elder One is master now and you will bow to his power . . . or you can fight for what little remain of this world and die as quickly as you breathe. Your choice." He spoke.

"How 'bout I kick your ass and mount you head on a pike, and use your robes as toilet cloth?" Iron Bull mocked.

"Your choice, your funeral." Was all the dark lord said as he unsheathed a broadsword from his hip and pulled out a mages staff he retrieved off a mages body and twisted with corruption. "There seems to be one missing from this group." He said, "Yes . . . the Demonhunter. I have a token I took from his corpse to return to you. "

The Étendre held up object on a cord. Everyone then was shocked to discover it was a necklace with ruby. It gleamed sunlight was starting to appear through the clouds. "Dante . . ." Vivienne whispered. Sera's eyes looked like they were made of glass. Varric mouth parted in disbelief. Iron Bull merely hoped he died well.

"I see in your hearts the hunter was your ally, your brother in arms. Know that he fought with honor and bravery till his demise."

Étendre fired a blast of pure energy for the fade knocking all backwards to the ground. It seemed to have drained apportion of their strength almost making them paralyzed. As the dust cleared the heavy metallic footsteps closed in on Cassandra. He then dropped Dante's necklace into her open palm. Then his army entered through gates by his unspoken word. But as some they began to make their way to put them out of their misery, they were ordered not to.

"No, leave them alive." He said.

"But what will be done for their deviance, milord?" asked the Venatori captain.

Cassandra's vision began to darken as their fate was decided for a final time.

"Take them to Redcliffe Castle."

Darkness fell over them and the world.

The portal spit out Dorian and Maximus out in a large prison cell that had large Red Lyrium growing from the right side of the room. The door open and two Tevinter soldier rushed in.

"Blood of the Elder." One gasped.

"Where they come from?" The exclaimed.

They charged to apprehend the intruders. But were utterly no match for the magic duo as the burn and electrocuted them to death. Shortly afterward Dorian studied everything with great fascination.

"Interesting, it's probably not what Alexius intended, but the Rift must have moved us . . . to what? Yet the closes complements of arcane energy." He commented as he examined the ankle deep water they were standing in. it was all strange.

"The last thing I remember we were in the castle hall." Maximus recalled.

"Let's see: if we are still in the castle . . . it isn't . . . Oh of course. It isn't simply where it WHEN. Alexius used the amulet as a focus. it moved us through time!" Dorian figured the answer.

". . . And did we go forward in time or back and how far?" Maximus inquired intrigued and worried at the same time.

". . . Those are excellent questions. While have to find out, won't we? Let look around and see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back – if we can." Dorian hoped.

"What was Alexius trying to do?" Maximus asked.

"I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that happened you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder One's plan. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us in the Rift. Before he was ready I counted it: the magic when wild and here we are. Make since?"

Maximus shrugged, "It just seems so insane."

Dorian agreed, "I don't even want to think what this will do to the fabric of the world. We didn't travel through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it into the Privy. But don't worry, I'm here, I'll protect you." Dorian promised.

"But there were others in the hall, could they have been drawn through the Rift. I was doubt it was large enough to being the whole room through. Alexius wouldn't risk catching himself or Felix in it. They're probably still where and when we left them. In so sense anyway."

"Alexius mentioned an 'Elder One' in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?"

"Leader of the Venatori I suspect, so magister aspiring to godhood. It's the same old tune: let's-play-with-magic-we-don't-understand-it-will-make-us-incredible-power. Evidently it doesn't matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process." Sighed Dorian.

"You have a plan to get us back I hope." Maximus asked.

"I have some thoughts on that. They're lovely thoughts. Like little jewels." Dorian answered.

The two then left through the gate to explore this strange time shifted world.

Elsewhere in the castle the Lords Étendrewas seated on his throne with the torches burning on the of the walls. He took a string instrument and bow and play a deep notedmournful tune. It reverberated from outside his armor to his soul. He played it in such a way that it sounded like a horn in the distance. The door opened and a soldier entered and bowed himself to the floor.

"They we have intruders, my lord. Two enchanters."

Étendre continued play as if he was not even listening. But that was not true he was listening

"The enchanters then attacked our guards and free some of the prisons. One of them has a glowing mark on his hand, sir."

The music suddenly fell so silent that the soldier could swear that he could hear his Lord's breathe through the visor.

"A glowing . . . hand?"Étendre looked up slowly to his servant.

"Yes, sir – GAHHK!" The Soldier's through was starting to close shut with a close up of Étendre vision and saw a glint of and eye looking back at into his.

"What enchanter?"Étendre demanded.

The two mages came to pair of stairs going up to next level in the opposite directions and didn't they didn't which to start with. One could lead to Venatori and one could lead to their one of their goals, but it is really unclear which to go. They then decide to go to the right side of the stairs. But then the strangest sound was heard just right behind them:

*Meow.*

They turned to see on one of the steps a black cat sitting looking at them. Meowing again the mages went down to the bottom to meet this strange sight. As approach they Maximus discovered that this is Dante's Cat.

"Lucifel? What are you doing here?" Maximus asked curiously.

"You know this feline?" Dorian asked inquired.

"Yes, this is Dante's cat, Lucifel. He was in Haven last time I saw him. What in the world is he doing here?"

"Perhaps searching for its master." Dorian suggested with little interest in lost pets dismal place.

"Or maybe I'm here to assist you, if you wish." The Black cat spoke with a pleasant smile.

They stared at the feline with amazement. Cats aren't supposed to talk. And if one does it certainly not normal. Dorian on the other hand was very intrigued by this sight. "Fascinating, you have the ability to speak."

"True, gentlemen, a normal cat cannot talk. But I'm not simple animal of the feline persuasion . . . I am a person." Suddenly with a leap in the air his form shined transforming into his physical form. "Lucifel of El Shaddai, at your service."

Lucifel has black hair, fair skin and deep red eyes. He wears a black shirt buttoned only in the middle, black jeans and black shoes. The attire was strange as is his height the two mages noted. He towered over them but he didn't look like her was have a hard time keeping himself for falling over. He appeared to be comfortable.

"So you are not a cat? Then why the big charade?" Maximus asked.

"Because I didn't feel it. Me and my half-brother, Dante, wished to play things to closer to the vest, since we didn't know the true about your mark. But I believe you are looking for the date of when you are. Follow these steps first and you will know."

Lucifel then snapped his left fingers and disappeared in a flash. The two mages figured it was worth a try though they have to be careful with this one. They followed they steps to more prison cells, wear Dorian make a remark about the tacky wooden carvings of dogs and wolves. The faint rambling of a chant caught their ears they followed to a familiar face behind bars with Red Lyrium growing next to him.

"Andraste blessed me, Andraste blessed me. Light ease out my sins, my sins, my sins. Andraste guide me, Andraste guide me." The elf enchanter spoke like a man whose spirit was all but crushed, to the point he will stand and wait for his death.

"What did they do to you?" Maximus asked hoping for an answer, but none came.

His mind was gone. Gone to a different place other than this cruel existence. They moved on and discovered enchanter Fiona in a cell encased up to waist in Red Lyrium.

"You're alive . . . How? I saw you . . . disappear . . . into the rift." she forced herself to speak upon seeing the impossible stand outside her cell. She groaned as the Lyrium grew out of her again.

"Is that Red Lyrium going from your body? How?" Maximus was afraid to ask.

"The longer your near it . . . Eventually you become this . . . then they mine your corpse for more."

"Can you tell us the date, it is very important?" Dorian urged.

Fiona stranded as piece of it was growing out of her lungs. "Harvest Mir . . . Nine forty-two. . . Dragon."

"Nine forty-two? Then we missed an entire year!" he said shocked beyond belief.

"We have to get out of here, go back in time." Maximus stated.

"PLEASE! Stop this from happening . . . Alexius serves the Elder One . . . more powerful than . . . the Maker . . . No one . . . challenges him and lives." Fiona moaned.

"I never fought a God before. This should be memorable." Maximus remarked knowing that there is a first time for everything.

"Our only hope is to find the amulet Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists I use it to reopen the rift to the exact spot we left . . . Maybe." Dorian said.

"Good." Fiona sighed.

"I said: Maybe. It might also turn us into paste." Dorian clarified. It is foolish to theory before one sees proof.

"You must . . . try . . . your spymaster Leliana . . . she is here . . . find her quickly. . . before the Elder One learns you're here." She gasped in sharp pain.

They left out of the cell block to find Lucifel stand against the wall waiting for them. Then a strange ring sounded from his jean pocket. Lucifel pulled out his phone saw who was calling. "Can you hold on one teensy moment, got a call. Amazing I'm getting reception even with that thing in the sky." Lucifel touch the glowing screen and held it up to his right and began to talk to someone.

"Hey . . . yeah I'm in a bad future. . . Alexius used his amulet to get rid of the Herald and goofed . . . yeah they are here and are alright . . . okay talk to you then." Lucifel ended the call with another tap and put it away.

"What is that thing?" Maixmus inquired.

"A simple machine that allow me to talk people far away. Like my boss. But more to the point you need to find you companions as well as you spymaster, all correct?"

"They have to be here. We may need backup."

"True but before we go gallivanting after friends there is something you should do now: Duck"

"They looked at each other then slowly looked behind them and saw a green orb flying toward them. They jump to the side, and Lucifel vanished into thin air with a snap of his fingers, just in time before the orb hit the wall blowing a hole through it.

Dorian shook his head and stood up, walking over to help Maximus. They turned their eyes to see who threw the green fireball, the Black cloaked man grey armor on his armor and a steel visor under his hood.

"Its future that never should have happen, I said there will be dangerous around every corner, like this fool hurling fireballs when he should be using his words. You have a bad aim, you do know that. That was almost close." Dorian mocked.

"SILENCE!" the dark mage shouted while hurling two fireballs toward the heroes sending them through the hole and into the hallway.

"As you wish I will be quiet." Dorian groaned. The two then sprinted down the hall to safety. But Étendre watch as they fled out of sight, pondering what he should do next considering the Herald of Andraste and the traitor survived. But how did they survive. Whatever the answer Étendre will hunt them down and devour their souls. They have no place in this world anymore.

Closing the door behind them entered the lower cells and discovered the location of where they rotted for one year. Cassandra's voice came out of the first cell to the right. In the darkness she muttered a prayer, for she spoke aloud the guard will come in and burn her feet with a torch again.

 _The light shall lead her safely through_

 _The paths of this world and into the next_

 _For he who trusts in the maker_

 _Fire is her water_

Cassandra fell silent as she notices the presence of another enter the cell. Just like all the others, only in hushed whispers does one hope to survive in silence.

"I believe it is for the best that you don't reveal that I'm here. Being a false future and these versions of your companions are shadows only you go back in time, you know." Lucifel whispered to them in their ears forcing them to turn around to see him lean on the wall outside in another room.

"Cassandra?" Maximus whispered.

She looked up with her eyes red and the spaces around them like it was dark and cracked, an example of being exposed to Red Lyrium. "You returned to us . . . can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance? Maker forgive, I failed you I failed everyone the end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life."Lamented the Seeker.

"You look wounded, maybe we can help?" offered Maximus.

"Nothing you do can help me now. I'll be will the maker soon." Cassandra hung her head in shame.

"Alexius sent us forward in time. If we find him we may be able to return to the present." Dorian explained which caused Cassandra to leap to her feet, "Go back in time? Then can you make so none of this ever took place?"

"That's my hope" Maximus confirmed on faith.

Cassandra shook her head as there was something they should know. "Alexius' master . . . after you died we could not stop the Elder One from rising. Empress Saline was murdered by Étendre, the Elder One's enforcer. The army that swiped in afterwards it was a horde of demons. Nothing stopped them – nothing."

"Well we will stop all that from happening. I promise."

"Maker guided us."

After finding the keys that were hung on a hook they open freed Cassandra. She pointed out where everyone was in the lower cells while she watched the door. The two past the cells till they found Varric .Dorian cleared his through loudly to get his attention. "Andraste's sacred knickers, you're alive. Where were you, how did you escape?"

"We didn't escape, Alexius sent us into the future." Dorian corrected him.

"Everything that happens to you is weird!" Varric stepped out of the cell his red eyes wide to see his pal again.

All Maximus can do was agree with Varric. "You might be right about that."

"I'm always right and when I'm not I lie about it. So what are you doing, or did you come back to trade quips with me."

"We get to Alexius and I just might be able to send back to our time. Simple really."

"You and I have very different definitions of the word simple, but if you want to take on Alexius – I'm in, let's go"

Solas was staring at a wall until his cell door open and was surprised at who it was. "You're alive? We saw you die!"

Dorian explains, again, why they aren't dead. "The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time. We just got here so to speak."

"Can you reverse the process? You can return and make naught the events of the last year; it may not be too late!" Solas exclaimed as his prayers have been answered.

"In theory, yes. But you look . . . bad. Is there anything I can to help?" Maximus offered you use healing magic to help Solas' condition but he refused.

"I'm dying but no matter. If you can undo this then they all be saved. But you know nothing of this world. It is far worse than you understand. Alexius served a master . . . the Elder One. He reigns now unchallenged his minions assassinated Empress Saline and used the chaos to invade the south. This Elder One commands and army of demons. After you stop Alexius you must be prepared."

"You are just warming with good news aren't you?" Maximus joked.

"If you can return to you present you might find it help to know what the Elder One plans. This world is an abomination. It must not come to past."

The next cell around the corner held Sera who hanged in the torture stocks in tattered rags, wounded with red Lyrium growing out her shoulder. When she saw Maximus and Dorian she almost worried her little head ball off. "NO, No, no . . . you can't be here. Your dead and they don't come back."

"Right. I'm a spirit and I came just to haunt YOU." Maximus played along, of all people he would come back to haunt Sera.

"WHY? I didn't do piss to you." asked Sera, who did piss on herself upon seeing them.

Dorian was starting to get annoyed by everyone dumb folded reactions. He wondered why Maximus even enlisted their help in this if they can keep calm under pressure. "Oh for the love . . . no one's dead! Alexius used time magic."

"Talk since, or shut it. I can't think about him." Sera whimpered.

Maximus wondered if he was wrong to hire her at all. Nevertheless she needs reassurance. He walked up to her and lifts her head to look him in the eye and said calmly:"I didn't mean to frighten you. I promise it's really me. I'm here to stop this."

Dorian opened the manacles and she dropped down to the floor and Dorian helped her to her feet she was shivering from the cold of the dungeon. "I don't know, it was so many, the day you died . . . I ran out of arrows making them pay. Then it didn't matter anymore. The Elder One killed the Empress . . . and then invaded . . . with a demon army . . . demons everywhere . . . led by his enforcer . . . everything is gone . . . all red . . . now just . . . I want them to hurt . . . if you're really here . . . I'll frickin' die to spit in their faces."

Maximus will make sure Sera will have her chance. They went to Vivienne who was just a little further down. She turned upon hearing their footsteps. "What is this suppose to be? A pretend rescue to gain my trust, you think I'd fall for that?" Viviennepose full well knowing all their tricks they would pull.

"It's no trick, Vivienne, it's me I'm here to help you." Maximus tried to persuade her of the not-so obvious truth.

She wasn't buying it."You were _obliterated_. I was there. You can drop this pathetic ruse."

"It's no trick am afraid. Alexius accidently sent us through time." Dorian explained.

"He sent you to this time? Was that to be a fate worse than death?" she asked.

"Maybe. But I'm not sure if it would be3 worst for me or him." Maximus remarked which somehow persuaded her to drop her guard.

Vivienne wondered if something were just a means to an end."Perhaps the rest of us are the losers in this contest. Since your death in the throne room do you know what's happened? The Venatori assassinated Empress Saline. And the chaos that followed they invaded Orlais. Their army was not just mages . . . but demons. Countless demons, their Elder One ascended . . . there is nothing left."

"There must be a way to stop all that from happening."

"Must there? I think you might be expecting a little much from the Maker, my Dear. So lead on anywhere is better than this place."

Blackwall was leaning against wall waiting for his interrogation. But the sound of footsteps made him open his eyes. His blood began to pump through his veins as he readied himself to fight again until they beat him unconscious and dragged of the integration chambers. But when he saw the supposed himself his fighting spirit turn to one of submission when he saw familiar face. "Andraste have mercy! You shouldn't be here. The dead should rest in peace." He exclaimed.

"It's really me and I'm definitely not dead, Blackwall." Maximus reassured him.

"I was there, I saw you fall. Alexius spell left nothing but ash." Blackwall confused on what are the facts.

"You skipped over too much, look at the poor man. Alexius spell didn't kill us, it sent us forward in time, that's how we survived." Dorian shined with a little more clarity.

"Forward in time? I don't understand." Blackwall said stepping out of the cell.

"You're not the only one. Just come and help me fight Alexius and maybe we fix all this."

Blackwall put his hand over his eyes try to get a grasp on all this. "Maybe I'm just gone mad, but . . . if what you say is true? Than this . . . everything I've been through, everything about this nightmare, is a mistake?"

"Hold onto that feeling. You can take it out on Alexius when we find him."

". . . Good advice. If we make Alexius pay for his crimes, that's enough for me." Blackwall said, he began to sound like his old self again.

Last to find down in the lower cells was Iron Bull who was grateful to see his boss again. "You're not dead. You're supposed to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything."

"Alexius' spell didn't kill us, It sent us through time. This is our future." Dorian explained.

"Well it my present, and in my past I definitely saw you both die." Iron Bull stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Maximus rolled his eyes, "Well I'm no more dead than you."

"UHHHHH . . . now dead and not dead are up for debate. That's wonderful." Bull grumped.

Dorian rolled his eyes in irony considering that this man in the cell has more horn that a brain. "This conversation has taken a turn for the moronic. Just come with us. We are going to fight Alexius."

"Why? You want to see other tricks he's learned?" Iron Bull walked out of his cell, with an uncaring ironic tone on his voice.

"If we find him we might be able to get back to our own time and stop all this before it happens. Exciting, yes?"

To Iron Bull going out in a blaze of glory in a last ditch effort to fix this crap was what he lived for. "Kill Alexius, sounds good, let's go."

If only defeating a boss were easy as it sounds.

They walked to the exit until Dorian stopped and looked behind him and count everyone and then remember who was in the castle hall. "We seemed to be one person short."

"Where's Dante?" Maximus inquired.

Everyone suddenly looked sad and Cassandra pulled out a Dante's ruby necklace and handed it to Maximus.

"I'm sorry. He's gone."

"The guy's a tough bastard." Varric commented.

"He charged into the thick of it but he was struck down by the Elder One, he went down fighting." Iron Bull added.

"Let's not let his sacrifice got to waste." Vivienne stated.

Maximus clenched his necklace in his fist. As they walk continued on for the battle is about to begin and they needed weapons. They entered to be the barracks which appeared to be empty and decided to be search for arms and armor. Maximus walked to a table that had food, drink and skeletons of the dead sitting at the chairs. He found a note with a pray to the new God:

 _Praise His name, who has risen from the darkness._

 _Praise His name, who has striven for the light._

 _Praise His name, who has walked the Golden City._

 _Praise His name._

 _The Old Gods are no more._

 _The Maker never was._

 _The new God is among us._

 _Praise His name._

"What a hilarious little blasphemy, that is." commented a haunting voice.

Maximus suddenly looked up and saw Étendre standing with a sharp tarnish broadsword. Maximus called out to everyone and all came out with weapons and gear ready to face any foe, even the ruthless enforcer.

"Who are you?" Maximus asked.

"I am Étendre, the Elder One's personal enforcer and Alexius' bodyguard." he explained.

Sera fire and arrow to Étendre's head but turned to fire before it could hit him.

"Best you save those arrows till you fight your true enemy. Alexius."

"I have every reason to chop you in half." Iron Bull retorted as he brandished his longsword.

"If you want to keep that longsword and tongue till you reach the Magister. Then it's best you keep quiet and listen. Follow those stairs till you reach the sounds of torture. There you will find what's left your spymaster."

"Vile creature. You lie through your teeth."Cassandra retorted.

"Very well I will tell the truth: Follow those stairs till you reach the sounds of torture . . . but there are torturers. Is it enough truth for you? No?

"Why are you helping us?" Maximus asked.

"So you can go back to your own time." Étendre said truthfully before disappearing, leaving everyone with his offer.

"Either this guy is going to betray us or him really hate's his job." Varric comment after what he heard.

It wasn't long till they found the spymaster, she seem to always attract people who disagreed with her:

"How did Trevelyan learn of the sacrifice at the temple, ANSWER?" the torturer integrated the spymaster after cutting a wound on her head.

"Never!" she denied and received the torturer's backhand for her defiance.

"No use for this defiance, little bird, there is no one left for you to protect."

"You're wasting your breathe!"

She was struck again. And this time the torturer had enough and decided to end her life if she denied him one last time. He walked to the table and grabbed the knife.

"You. Will. Talk!" he demanded.

"I would die first!" she glared at him. The sound of Maximus coming to the rescue caused the both of them to look to the door. Upon seeing Trevelyan she stated grimly, "Or you will!" with her legs she seized the torturer's neck straggling him before twisting her pelvis snapping his neck. Maximus went for the keys and began to unlock the shackles.

"You're alive."

Leliana's face was scarred, pale and drain of life; though just enough to keep her alive but weaken to way of torture. But seeing everyone again gave her strength to kill her captor.

"You got good legs, impressive." Maximus half flirted.

"Anger is stronger than any pain. Do you have weapons?"

Maximus nodded which Leliana proceeded to a chest and found a bow and arrows inside. "Good, the magister is probably in his chambers."

"You aren't curious how we got here?" Dorian inquired, which she answered with a straight forward 'no'.

"Alexius sent us into the future; this – his victory – his Elder – is never meant to be." Dorian informed her truthful.

"If we get back to the present, and stop Alexius, you'll never have to go through this." Maximus added.

"And Mages always wonder why people fear them. No one should have this power." She stated.

"It's dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach nothing we did . . ."

Leliana saw that they were missing the point in this. Though it was blessing that this could be rectified if they are successful, but to defy that is not reality but some fantasy that would just go away. But while they were here they need to understand that this is real. Anyone who says to another in how things should, would or could be and deny the reality of this realm is acting like a bunch fools at best.

" _Enough_! THIS is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist, I suffered, the world, it was real." She retorted.

"Who gives a damn about your suffering or the worlds suffering? Boohoo, my world is destroyed, my friends are dead, and my Empress is in the land of the dead." Étendre mocked her; sometimes one gets tired of hearing about people's whiny miserable lives.

"I know I do." Thought the author of this story.

The dark lord walked from leaning against the wall, causing Leliana to quickly fire an arrow at him which he caught his hand, inches from his mask. "You just a pawn in the Maximus and Dorian's game to get back to the present."

"You lie in your throat." She retorted.

"You want to bet?" Étendre challenged her.

"How do you know our names?" Dorian asked.

Étendre was silent but pointed to the door at the other end of the hall behind them. "Go as the Nightingale flies, and Alexius will be discovered. But if you want another revelation to be revealed go as the cat paws" He said and disappeared in a flash.

"Do not trust him." Leliana warned the herald.

Dorian couldn't help agreeing with her. "We don't plan to. Not after the fact he almost tried to kill us when we first arrived here. But . . . what happened while we were away?" Dorian once again tried to fish for information.

"Stop talking." She said.

"I just asking for information." He defended his actions. He meant no harm.

"No, you are talking to fell silence; nothing happened that you want to hear." she concluded.

Dorian decided to leave it at that until he and Maximus heard their new ally's, Lucifel, voice in their heads. "Don't mind her she like the other have been through a lot, but give her some space, she will talk. But if I talk to her she would sing like the nightingale she is."

A*Meow* was heard at the other end of the hall and everyone came to see a bat cat at the door. The feline pawed at the door before turning to look at them.

"Dante's cat is here in the castle?" Sera said.

"What is he doing here?" Leliana wondered.

Dorian rememberedÉtendre's words. "Étendre said: Go, as the cat paws, and another revelation will be revealed. You said that you can lead us to Alexius. But I think we should follow this cat and see what can be revealed."

Varric voiced his opinion, "I'm not big on following something that looks like something friendly, especially in a terrible place like this."

Dorian needed them to understand. "I know this seems outlandish at first, but if and when we do return to our own time we need to know what need to know what more to expect."

Leliana sighed before allowing them to follow the cat. Even if this seems to be pretend to them it was for the best. To be confident in their knowledge is a first and foremost.

They open the door and the cat silently ran with them closely behind it. Known only to Dorian and Maximus Lucifel was trying to show them something. Something so big that he even meow loudly at the foot of a set of steps leads outside to a courtyard. When they entered the courted everyone was shocked to see want was over them covering most of the sky in blinding emerald light.

Maximus could hardly believe it. "Look! The Breach it's . . ."

". . . Everywhere!" Dorian finished for him, shocked at horror above.

Hard to believe and yet it was consuming even the very earth itself into it as it appeared like steps ascending to a hellish heaven. Everyone then noticedÉtendre standing out looking at the landscape; his words were heavy with the same dejection of the world before him.

"The Future, a dark desolate world. A world of war suffering and loss and both sides; the free peoples of Ferelden, Orlais, Par Vollen, and the Tevinters who dared to help them. Fighting an enemy they can possible defeat."

Étendre stepped down from the edge, "The Breach has grown and now is sucking your world into up into. None will escape it. Even I will be drawn into it. And what it takes it leaves Fade Rifts in its place."

Étendre pointed to a Fade Rift behind them that's unleashing demons around. He watched everyone charging the enemy ranks but the Herald more closely. He wondered why he lived and was not dead.

When the rift closed Étendre and came up behind Maximus a held up his hand and proceeded to drain Maximus of life-force. Cassandra came between them with her sword drawn as a warning not to try anything.Étendre simply tossed her aside with and invisible hand sending her skidding on the ground. Maximus turned around but then was lifted into the air with Dante's ruby necklace slipping out of his pocket.

Étendre looked at the trinket and chuckled. "Why are you holding onto to this? Do you think it will give you good luck? Ridiculous."

"He was an ally and a friend; those are bold words coming from to one who killed him." Maximus defend Dante's sacrifice.

"The man was most likely a harsh spiteful man with acapacity for killing the Herald of Andraste once he discovered what you really are. As for being your 'friend', it simply means you all were a means to an end. But . . . perhaps he was wrong and maybe you aren't evil for the moment, but if the Elder has plans one of them could be to turn you before he kills you."

"Who are you?"

Étendre was hesitant before he reached up pulled off his mask and pushed back his hood revealing in identity in a long time. Maximus stepped forward in bewilderment while everyone stared at the impossible: Dante is alive.

But as far as alive he was he looked as if he was drain of life. His face was pale as death. His hair was long but it seems to like a weeping willow. He had scars and scratches of something that lightly clawed his face. His eyes were glowed yellow and catlike slit pupils stared back at everyone.

"We – we saw you die!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"How hell did you escape." Varric exclaimed

"You will pay for what you have done!" Leliana shouted pulling a knife on him.

"Wait!" Dorian called out but it was too late, Dante exhaled with the blade plunged into his chest. The spymaster forced it to go as deep as she can. "You . . . how could you? You sided with the Elder One? You murdered the empress! How could you?!"

"The Elder One is a false god; I will be the one to kill him." Dante wheezed out knocking her back before trying wrenching the knife out of his chest. When his wound would not heal he nearly fell over if not for Dorian who quickly stop him from fall and help Dante sit down for a moment.

"Something is wrong?" Sera asked.

Dorian deduced from what he can see and the enchantment that is binding Dante together. "A deadly price to pay for defiance, I wager."

They exited the courtyard with Dante in leaning on Dorian for support; Dante explained everything as to why he was like this. "Once I saw the Elder One I charged the enemy ranks alone, hoping to cut the serpent's head off before it out strike again. But a corrupt unnatural snake can have as many head to enact his dark will . . ." Dante referenced to another great enemy that he, even unto this very day, wished he never sat his hand against to Inquisition in the future. He paused to cough before continuing. ". . . When I saw him I engaged with my best to give him a fight. In his current state I could have beat him, but he had a trick up his sleeve. In his claws he held up his ace in the whole. He wanted me to kneel and serve him.

"Why?" Maximus asked.

"The Elder One discovered I was . . . one of a kind, so to speak. He figured what I really was – what I can really do. He wanted me to serve as his enforcer, to serve the new god. But I refused. The Elder One will never be my God, unfortunately for him he didn't care. All he want at that moment was a powerful slave, whether I liked it or not."

"But what has happened to you?" Vivienne asked.

"The Elder One cursed me – using the beating heart of an innocent. Darkness engulfed me create the form you see before you. Similar to the Red Lyrium, it's an affliction to my body was for any further defiance in the future, whither me away till I was dust. When I showed you my face my heart was ready to fight for you again. But you saw what happened when Leliana stabbed me; it delays my healing abilities for an hour, sending all the pain back my way from day one of my life."

"What you have done is unforgivable" Leliana said.

"Says the one who would never forgiven another in her wretched existence. I'm not looking for you forgiveness, or even your stupid sympathy, you need to get back to your time to prevent this nightmare. That's it and that's all. Turn me loose." Dorian let Dante go dropped to the floor on one knee. He didn't want help to get up. He was the most powerful person here and he's also the weakest due to the curse. Death or destiny, Dante was going to make sure they succeed even if he has to drag himself with Rebellion in hand.

They entered the foyer that led to the castle main hall and discover it was locked up good and tight by a door of powerful in enchantment.

"What the . . . what is this doing here?" Dorian was shocked to find such a door blocking their way.

"What is this?" Maximus asked.

"A good example of paranoia." Dante answered.

"He obvious knows that were survived. But for a door to safeguard himself from any danger . . . Alexius isn't immortal. The servants would need a way to enter in He would need to eat. Let's look around."

Dorian closely inspected the lock that needed four Lyrium shards. He had an idea; he asked Dante if he knew where they could be found. Dante currently know the five who had the shards.

Through the doors up the stairs the three enchanters on this wing who had it. The battles was long and hard fought but they manage to get all the key shard. After a moment of rest Maximus entered a room with a large chunk of red Lyrium next to a desk in the right corner in the back. And there on top of some papers was Alexius journal. He thumbed through it and found the last entry:

 _Nothing works. I have tried countless times to go back before the conclave explosion, before Felix's caravan was attacked by Darkspawn, before the Venatori first arrived in Minrathous – without Breach is the wellspring that makes this magic possible, and travel outside of its timeline is impossible. The Elder One's demand that I change the events of the Conclave can never be fulfilled. He may kill me for failing him, but I must protect Felix from his wrath._

Maximus understood that Alexius at this point is desperate; the ill may have increased its effectiveness. If the Elder One seeks to punish Alexius by possible killing his son Felix; perhaps there was a chance that he could help them and not be against them. However, the keys were brought to door and it was time to confront Alexius.

"Before we continue, a warning: Alexius doesn't know I betrayed the Elder One, but if he doesn't give the amulet willingly, he may you try to kill us. Which means as his bodyguard I will fight to protect him." Dante explained

"I hoped we would stand together." Maximus said.

"I am still bound to the Elder One. If I betray him again I the advantage we have maybe short lived. The curse may reduce me to dust. . . I never felt so weak and unless to my allies, not in a long time." Dante added sadly.

Maximus handed Dante his ruby necklace into his hands. Dante looked at it and his vision burned and blurred. Lucifel meowed and passed by everyone and sat down causing Dante to kneel down and petted him.

"Regardless of what you must do, who all have rolls to play. That's the way of an actor. . ." Dorian said.

". . . and first thing and actor learns is the show must go on." Dante concluded whipping away his tears with a smile as his old self returned. Dante disappeared in thin air to take his place inside. The shards were fitted in place symbols on the door glowed and opened the way to the throne room.

Alexius stood watching the crackling fire his heart dimmed as the light was slowly being extinguished. The sound of the door opening and footsteps approaching didn't even cause him to turn around to see who it was. Based on the report by his bodyguard Étendre, the dreaded day has come and now he waits like one being lead to the gallows for death.

"Look at what you done Alexius, all this suffering, and for what?" Maximus chastise Alexius for his folly of greed.

"For my country, for my son, but It means nothing now. I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now, but I knew that I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure." He lamented.

"Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world, to yourself?" asked Dorian hope there remorse still left in Alexius. There was, extremely.

"It doesn't matter now; all we can do is wait . . . for the end." Alexius had given up trying to fight it, his fate.

"It does matter, I will undo this." Maximus stated his intentions but Alexius heeded not to his voice.

"How many times have I tried? The past cannot be undone. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, what have I wrought? Ruin and death! There is nothing else; the Elder One comes for me, for you, for us all."

"No . . . Death will come to all." Dante corrected him. Even for god-like beings such as the Elder One – there comes a time when even gods must die.

Leliana leaped from the shadows grabbed a cowering creature next to Alexius and held a dagger to its throat. "Felix!" Alexius called out.

"That's Felix . . . Maker breathe Alexius, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Dorian exclaimed at the sight of his friend.

"He would have died Dorian! I saved him. Please, don't hurt my son. I do anything you ask." Alexius pleaded.

Maximus didn't expect Leliana to jump to solution but he knew that it would help. As for Leliana it was unclear what she was thinking but one could guess that if this nightmarish reality was not meant to be, then she will embrace the ugly truth fully.

"Hand over the amulet and we let him go." Maximus said.

Alexius nodded. "Let him go and I swear you'll want!"

"I want the world back." Leliana said and slit Felix's throat. Alexius shocked at want was done now realized that the opposite was proven true. Upon Felix's death he not only has not left to live for . . . he now has nothing left to lose!

"No . . . NO!" Alexius know Leliana off her feet and Dante drew his sword and to defend Alexius.

Alexius summon fire rune traps at different places in the hall then sent a wave of fade energy toward them knocking them of their feet. Dante leaped into the air snarling with savage fury to kill the Herald where he stands. Maximus blocked the attack and countered. Dante told them he will play his part as Alexius' bodyguard until he falls.

The Magister teleport behind them and cart fire toward them bull jumped in front to shield everyone with his metallic skin. Sera shot arrow that Hit Dante but he slashed as the ground kicking up ruble and fade energy to distract her before rushed in to run her through. Cassandra blocked with her sword and the two were in a deadlock.

"I must say you stronger Cassandra but I can out smart you." Dante remarked and caused a vase to behind her to float in the air and soar at her like a missile. It shattered against her head sending her stumbling to the side. Sera pulled out a pair of dagger to defend Cassandra.

"Stop acting like an arse and help us." Sera tried to convince Dante to fight with them instead of against.

"Oh shut up and hit me!" Dante tackled her to the ground with sent Cassandra to the floor again as she stood up.

Alexius slung his spells like it was no tomorrow. Ice froze Blackwall feet in place but Solas sent fire to melt it freeing just in time to evade Alexius' next volley. One was head for the Herald but he didn't black it in time . . .

*SNAP*

Maximus covered his face as it was head straight for him, but discovered that the ice spears suddenly stop, hung suspended in midair. Everything was in black and white; everyone except Dorian was frozen in time.

"That was a bit expected." Dorian said.

Lucifel walked in the midst of immobile battle in his human form. "Time was always a fun thing to me. They said that it's like a river. But with Alexius doing what he did . . . well it now become a crapshoot."

"You can control time? How is that possible?" Maximus asked as his head was starting to hurt from the constant time fluxing.

"It all in the wrist. One snap of my fingers and it can do stuff with it. Forward, rewind, speedup, slow down, and the good about is that I don't have to return it to Blockbuster because it was assimilated into the Netflix collective."

Maximus and Dorian were clueless on what this "Blockbuster" or "Netflix" as the question mark appeared above their heads.

"It's a rhetorical inside joke . . . mostly." Lucifel joked.

"Could you please resume time so we could get out of _this_ time?" Dorian asked.

"Well, since you said please, okay." Lucifel replied and resumed with a snap of his fingers.

*SNAP*

"My leg!" Dante moaned as a column fell on him. Sera weakened and Iron Bull caused it to fall over. But Dante it suddenly pushed it off him and dragged himself away from it. He stood up and vanished in a fine dark ominous mist.

Alexius teleport back and forth attacking with the elements till he wore everyone out; as he was about to finish them off for his dead son Dante delivered the _coup de grace_. Alexius gasped as the he looked and saw a silver blade sticking out of his chest.

"You came to your senses." Alexius spoke to Dante who materialized behind him.

"For my ally's sake." Dante said.

"So . . . The Elder One sent you not as my bodyguard, but as my executioner."

"At this point we are all stand at the gallows." Dante said.

"Yes . . . then fall . . . Alexius." the magister uttered before the blade exited his body and he fall to the ground.

"It is finished, my task is complete." Dante sighed with relief.

Dorian knelt down to his old mentor and friend while everyone came closer. "He wanted to die, didn't he? All those lies he told himself, the justifications, he lost Felix long ago. He didn't even notice. Oh Alexius." Dorian grieved.

Everyone even Leliana knew that he fought to avenge his dead son, and not to revenge for the Elder One, it is because of that he died essentially a good man.

"This Alexius was too far gone, but the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with." Maximus remind Dorian of the hope that was ahead.

"I supposed that's true. This is the same amulet he used before. I believe it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief. Give me an hour to work out the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift."

Leliana quickly objected. "An hour? That's impossible. You must go now!"

Suddenly the whole castle began to lightly quake with the sound of a demons howling in unison. The rubble from the ceil began to fall as the foundations shook.

"The Elder One." Leliana said in a hushed whisper.

"You cannot say here." Solas warned. The fear and the dread of the Elder One were upon them as he drew near. Solas turned to the Seeker on what they can do and she nodded her approval. "We'll hold the outer door. When they get past us, it will be your turn." Solas said.

"We will do our part." Maximus acknowledged.

"Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows." Leliana said before they parted. She and Dante stood as the rest went out the door which seal with the magical barrier as before.

After a while Dorian was almost finished as the enemy was literally right outside their door bang away at the barrier. Leliana began to recite a pray from the chant of light:

"Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame. Andraste guide me, Maker take me to your side!" Leliana took aim.

" . . . And I will dwell in the house of the lord forever." Dante readied Rebellion.

The door burst open and the legions of darkness poured in. Leliana loosed her arrows and Dante charged with cut down the demons and Venatori that came. Dorian and Maximus turned to see the two hold their ground. Leliana was then suddenly shot by and arrow while Dante was knocked back by a Terror demon. Maximus was about to rush in to help but Dorian stopped him just in time. "YOU MOVE, AND WE ALL DIE!" he warned.

Dante roared he unleashed a torrent of lightning from his hands while Leliana attacked her enemies with her just the strikes from her bow alone. Dorian pulled Maximus back as the rift open. Lucifel appeared and gave a thumb up as he leaped ahead of them into the dark green swirling rift while pinching his nose and taking a deep breath. Maximus looked back to see Leliana restrained by a Venatori while a demon clawed her in half.

"Say hello to Mundus for me!" Dante smile as he leaped in the air and came down at them in a bright flash of red.

Dorian and Maximus jumped through the vortex and tumbled through a shifting tunnel of green lights, head over heels, and as they were going back there was a strange since of wonder as the ride back was being to be a little bit fun.

"Oh hey you made it. This part reminds me when Dante and I went through a Stargate." Lucifel said as they caught up with him.

Then there speed increased a stars of outer space rushed past them in twists and turns that were enough to make Dorian feel slightly sick. Then in a flash of light they have returned.

Dorian swung his staff and blasted Alexius knocking him back a few feet. He tried to stop the device from activating but it was too late and a swirling vortex sucked Maximus and Dorian into it. Dante was put his hand in front of his face and saw Lucifel walking to the portal.

"What are you going to do?" Dante called out as the air whipped past him.

"I don't know yet, I don't know where they went, but I have a hunch. Just wait here I'll be back in a jiffy." The Archangel then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Where they disappeared to he will have to find them.

The rift closed leaving scorch mark behind everyone was transfixed on the spot of where the herald and the new ally Dorian vanished. The Rift suddenly opened with Dorian and Maximus stepping right out of it. Lucifel was still unseen by all save for Dante now Maximus and Dorian. When Dante noticed he smiled: "Couldn't help it, could you?"

The rift dispersed in green sparks as the two stepped out of the smoke. Alexius really couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You have to do better that." Dorian remind Alexius that he was not easily gotten rid of.

Alexius dropped to his knees in defeat. "Is that the best you got?" Maximus slightly derided.

"You won. There is no point in extending this . . . charade. Felix. . ."

He son came over to comfort him. "It going to be alright father."

"You'll die" Alexius eyes were filled with tears.

"Everyone dies." Felix understood his father sorrow, very deeply. No parent should have to watch they child suffer and die or have to bury them.

Dante knows this all too well.

Alexius stood up and allow the inquisition soldiers to take him away willingly and peaceful.

"Well I'm glad that's over will." Dorian sighed.

The soldiers of the Fereldan marched into the great hall and stood at attention upon the columns.

"Or not" Dorian held in his breath and prepared for the worst.

A man of regal Fereldan dress entered into the hall and addressed the Fiona personally: "Grand Enchanter, imagine how surprised I was to hear you given Radcliffe castle away to a Tevinter Magister. "The man sarcastically spoke.

"King Alistair." She nervously bowed before him.

"Especially since I'm fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan." He pointed out.

"We never intended . . ." she tried to defend herself buy the King stopped her there.

"I know what you intended. I wanted to help you. But you made it impossible. You and your follows are no longer welcome in Fereldan." He stated. He highly respects the Grand Enchanter. But now she must be shown the error of placing her trust in such a fragile alliance with a magister of Tevinter.

"But . . . we have hundreds who need protection! Where would we go?" she asked desperately.

"I should point out that we did come here for mages to close the Breach." Maximus pointed out.

"And what of the terms of this arrangement." Fiona wished to know the catch of it all.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?" Dorian said truthful.

"I suggest conscripting them. They have proven what they'll do given to much freedom." Cassandra voiced her opinion first.

"But they have lost all possible supporters. The Inquisition is there only remaining chance freedom." Solas offered his logic.

"It seems we have little choice, but expect whatever you offer." Fiona said.

Maximus offered a strange compromise: we would offer your freedom again – PROVIDED that you serve the Inquisition as conscripts. But when this is over, and peace is restored, I will help restore the Circle of Magi." But until then . . ."

"You're not screwed." Dante concluded for him.

"While discuss this later." Cassandra reminded Maximus, so they can sort out the details.

"I pray the rest of the Inquisition is a benevolent a prison keeper as you are." She hoped.

"Regardless of the alliance. The Breach threats us all, we can't afford to be divided." Maximus explained.

Fiona gave it some thought and agreed: "We accept, it would be madness not to. I would gather my people and readied them for the journey to Haven. The breach would be close you would not regret give us this chance."

Back at Haven the war council gathers in the chantry hall to discuss the terms of the conscription of the Rebel Mages.

"It is not a matter for debate: without a leash there would be abominations among the mages and we must be prepared." Cullen gave his warnings

"Regardless of what good conscription will bring. The choice may make us appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst." Josephine was concerned with long term consequences of any further alliances in the future.

"That was smart of you Herald good thing to keep tabs on them." Cullen commended the Herald on a wise decision making.

"Don't get comfortable, commander, consider this their probation. If they behave then we set them free. If the Templars were here I give them the same treatment." Dante gave his opinion.

"Besides the Veil broken and the threat of possession is high, but I can strike the balance when they do show up it's in my job. Regardless how it was down, regardless how we all feel about it, the sole point of the Herald mission was to get the Mages aid and that was accomplish." Cassandra avows.

"The voice of pragmatism speaks. And here I was just about to enjoy the circular agreements." Dorian appeared out of the shadows leans against the wall with his trademark grin.

Cassandra turned round to look at him. "Closing the Breach is all that matters."

"Closing the Breach we'll require a lot of magic, and that means lyrium, I have contacts who can help." Maximus said.

""Contacts" meaning "smugglers"? Send them word, we need every advantage." Leliana love to go under the radar. But Cullen disagreed.

"We have legitimate lyrium supply lines already." He said.

"And they don't need to hear of this." Leliana reminded him.

"Keep it under the table, and I can do what they can to quiet rumors." Josephine agreed.

"We should look into the things you saw in this dark future . . . the assassination of Empress Selene . . . A demon army?" Leliana feared for what to expect in the days to come.

"Sound like something a Tevinter cult might do: Orlais falls, the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone." Dorian chimed in again.

"One battle at a time; it's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the War Room. Join us none of this means anything without your mark after all."

"And I hope to sit out the assault of the Breach, take a nap, and maybe go for a walk." Maximus sighed.

Cullen agreed wishing he could rest when he wanted. "Want is it they say no rest for the wicked."

"I'll skip the war council, but I would love to see this Breach up close, if you don't mind." Dorian reveals the reason of sticking around.

"Then you're . . . staying?" Maximus inquired with hope for a new ally.

"Oh, didn't I mention? The south is so charming and rustic; I adore it to little pieces." Dorian remarked. To him it's just another vacation . . . which also involves saving the whole world in the process.

"As much as I want to have another sane person joining our band of misfits, I must at admit I'm surprise." Maximus said.

"We both saw what could happen, what this Elder One and his cult arte trying to do. Not everything from Tevinter is terrible. Some of us have fought for eons against this sort of madness; it's my duty to stand with you, that future will not come to pass.

"There's no one I rather be stranded in time with, future of present." Maximus agreed.

Dorian smiled."Excellent choice, but let not get stranded again anytime soon, yes?"

"With me around you won't get stranded." replied a familiar voice.

I'll begin preparations to march on the summit. Maker willing the Mages will be enough to grant us victory.

Within two days the Inquisition began prepare; training was increased, drills for started from dawn to dusk and more were recruited. Dante looked out and saw and army growing made him feel like there was progress here and not setbacks. But when spoke to Iron Bull he gave him something he hadn't thought of: "The biggest problem for the Inquisition isn't on the front lines, it's at the top. You have no leader, no Inquisitor. "

Dante nodded." Figured there was something missing. But Inquisition has done alright without one so far."

"That's because all that was needed was damage control. Sooner or later when the Breach is closed some is going to have to step up."

"What if I became the Inquisitor?" Dante posed a question for example.

Iron bull grunted at the thought for it was very intriguing. "You . . . Why you?"

"No one else has, I know Maximus can seal rifts, but between you and me I have something that can do the same thing, in theory. I'm will to step up and do what must be done for the sake of it."

Iron bull found that amusing."You're starting to sound like a Qunari. We done choose our leaders because they are the most skilled or the cleverest, we choose them because they are will to make the hard decisions. Ah, who knows? Maybe the Chantry gets up of its ass and soldiers go home and get fat."

"You think?" Dante Inquired.

Bull shrugged, "It could happen; it wouldn't, but it could."

/

/

 **Next chapter: In Your Heart Shall Burn**

 **Everything is about to go up in flames. The march of history is about to reverse itself. Dark forces turn to the Inquisition. Ambitious rabble-rousers rise from darkness.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Your Heart Shall Burn**

 _ **There was a time above**_

 _ **A time before**_

 _ **There were perfect things**_

 _ **Diamond absolutes**_

 _ **How things fall**_

 _ **Things on Earth**_

 _ **And what falls**_

 _ **Is fallen**_

 _ **In the dream**_

 _ **They took me to the light**_

 _ **A beautiful lie**_

The Breach hummed and crackled like lighting as it slowly grew by the hour. The Inquisition marched into the scarred valley. Maximus waited for the selected mages to take up positions on a ruin terrace. He opened his hand causing the mark to glow and spark. He gave one last look at Solas, Cassandra and Dante before walking to the center of the breach to seal it for good. Destiny or death await them regardless if they succeed.

"Mages!" Cassandra shouted causing them to ready themselves for instruction.

"Focus past the Herald! Let his will draw from you!" Solas instructed.

"Feel the energy around you. Let it flow with you." Dante concluded.

The maw of the breath opened as the mark on Maximus ventured closer to the epicenter. The mark flared and flashing brightly in his eyes; He began to charge it up and Solas readied himself to give the Mages the signal . . . Now. The leader shouted and planet his staff into the ground and the other followed suit.

Then with a great inhale Maximus stretch forth his hand upward sending the marks power skyward and in the heart of the Breach. A great wind swirled in a up in a funnel with the magic. A golden light blazed as the climate was reached . . .

 _*BOOM!*_

The explosion was so strong that the waves knocked every one of their feet. And with that the light disappeared. Cassandra opened her eyes and stood up in her two feet. Everyone else grunted as the dust kicked up from the Earth subsided. She pushed through the people to find the Herald on one knee. He then rose up with the mark once again sleeping within his hand. She walked over and shook his shoulder saying you: "You did it."

"Thank you, Lord." Dante said as the Breach was finally gone.

The Inquisition cheered raising their weapons in triumph. In Haven the members of the Chantry thanked the Maker for his blessing and Andraste for her Herald. The agents who were there cheered also. Even Lucifel clapped his hands at the accomplishment. Lucifel instead teleported back down to Haven ahead of them.

Far below in Haven song and dances began in celebrating a big victory for the Inquisition, a very long awaited one. Cheers, praise, and laughter from the soldiers to the priests and pilgrims were a joyful sight indeed.

Maximus watch the celebration and wanted to join in but he was more continent on stand watch like a falcon on a limb of a tall old pine. Cassandra came up behind him to see if he was doing well as well as to deliver an update. "Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread." She informed.

"We all did this. You know how many were involved. Luck put me at the center. " Maximus stated. The credit wasn't his or even the marks, alone.

Cassandra nodded, "A strange kind of luck. I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus."

Dante sat on a chantry hall roof alone eating a slice of cake. Like Maximus he was continent on enjoying the sight of celebration. After Lucifel gave him a vision of everything that happen in that dark future Dante need time to process. He was disturbed but wants he became and what happened. It scared him but it also gave him and the inquisition courage to face the any danger that would come at them.

 _A dark lord of Thedas._

The bell tolled as alarm was sounded forcing the celebration to halt. Dante looked to the mountain and saw legions march down to valley toward Haven. He ate his cake and made a mad dash for the gate.

"Forces approaching! To arms!" Cullen commanded.

"What the . . .? We must get to the gates!" Cassandra said and drew her sword and Maximus followed her through the scattering crowds of people as a race to safely.

"What threat could the ground hold? You've already conquered the sky." Vivienne said encouraging words to Maximus when he arrived.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asked nervously.

"One watch guard reporting. It's a massive force. The bulk over of the mountain." He explained.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None." he said.

"None?" she asked and he nodded. He's just as surprised as she is.

The enemy began to ram the gates only to fall silent and they engage and new target. Then a voice of a boy called out them from the other side. "I can't help unless you let me in!"

They open the gates to see a Venatori brute advancing toward them before he was backstabbed and fell over to reveal by a young man with dual blades, and large shade hat and pale as death. He stood as tall as the Herald when he steps closer to him to deliver a message. His expression was like a nervous horse.

"I'm Cole. I come to warn you, to help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know." He said.

"What is this, what is going on?" Maximus demanded. The arrows were whizzing past their head and this boy was speaking oddly.

"The Templars come to kill you." Cole spoke on a soft tone

Cullen jumped in, outraged at what he was hearing, causing Cole to step backwards. "Templars? Is this the Order's response to our talks with the Mages, attacking blindly?"

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you! You took his Mages . . . There" Cole pointed to a hill and they all saw that it was Templar commander stand besides a towering entity being with warped form.

"The Elder One. He's very angry you took his Mages from him." Cole said.

"Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!" Maximus requested.

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!" Cullen directed to the agents. He then turned to the soldiers and Mages drawing his sword and raised it point to the advancing enemy. "Mages! You – You have sanction to engage them. That is Samson; he will not make it easy. He will not make it easy. Soldiers! Gather the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces! Inquisition with the Herald! FOR YOUR LIVES! FOR ALL OF US!"

The battle of Haven has begun. Red Templar and Venatori Zealots raced across the thick ice toward the trebuchet in the center. High over head the artillery in the tree line fired rounds toward Haven. The agents raced to the secure the first trebuchet.

"INCOMING!" Blackwall shouted.

The fireballs came down on the soldiers tents exploding on impact. Everyone felt the force of it, but they still made their way to the current objective. Readying their weapons for Red Templars who made their way up to the capture the trebuchet. Dante fire his guns and took down two before one charged at to kill him. Cassandra jumped in front backhanding the Red Templar and cutting his head off. Maximus tossed ice magic to slow their movement and giving bull the chance to swing the torso off. The soldiers loading the trebuchet hurried as the enemy could turn on them at any moment with a fireball coming down to blowing them up.

Magic flew through the air like guided missiles hitting the Red Templars: the corrupt Red lyrium seems to give them a boost in defense against magic, while corroding them inside as well as the outside. Dante had to admit that the sight of them shocked him for a moment. But he knows the uglier they look the uglier their attacks.

He got blindsided cut on the arm but a Reds sword and found it to be crafted with infused red lyrium. The wound sizzled like buttered on a pan and stung like rubbing alcohol. "Heh, just a scratch." Dante commented clashing Rebellion with his enemy's sword. With pairs and shunts Dante pulled a dagger and punctured the Reds throat.

"Almost ready! Keep them off us!" the soldier verified that they were working as fast as they can.

The next wave came up the hill and Iron bull widen his eye to the sight a Red Templar Knight that was big and strong as it was ugly and dangers. Its fists could punch through solid rock. He snarled after catching Iron Bull's axe. With a grin and turned around and hurl into Sera. He crashed into her so rough she started to see bulls circling around her head.

"Hey you, ugly!" Dante shouted the brute.

The knight turned around to whoever was brave enough to mock him. Dante summon Arbiter in his right hand and gestured as him to come at him. He then signaled to Vivienne to let him have it. The knight roared and ran to punch Dante square in the face forcing Dante to shut his eyes bracing for impact. To his amazement when he opened them the knight was frozen in a place like an ice sculpture. She snaps her fingers causing it to explode in his face in a spray of ice and gore.

"Eww!" Dante disgusted at the pile of frozen slag.

"There are nasty ways to go, my dear." Vivienne said.

After the next wave was slain, the Herald signaled to the trebuchet captian. She ordered the OK: "Centered and clear! Firing!"

The shell soared through the night and hit the catapults in the forest with a large explosion that shook the ground.

"They felt that! We'll reload—you get to the other trebuchet! It isn't firing." The captain informed.

Trebuchet to the left up the hill was controlled by the enemy and had to the free from their control. Dante grabbed a witch ice staff that was lying on a stone fence at the forge.

The Red Templars where waiting them with a trap. The knight used the power of the Red Lyrium to transform a footsoldier into a Red Templar Horror. And hunchback thing that could fire Red lyrium shards out of his hand as well as shooting them out of his back and guiding them its targets. The Soldiers of the Inquisition charge with bravery while accompanied by Cassandra and Iron Bull. Lucifel decided to add some flare to the battle by playing some music out loud from his phone. Turning up the volume he caused everyone to wonder what that odd music was. Dante knew what that music was because Lucifel played it when he was back on the Earth when he fought the Hellhound Cerberus.

"You guys are going to freeze in the lowest circle of Hell." Dante grinned and he summoned the tripartite nunchaku Devil Arm.

The music began with a beat before it rose in volume and the lyrics:

 _ **You got nothin' and nothin's got you**_

 _ **I can see your fear it surrounds you**_

 _ **Built with strife and insight but it's not enough**_

 _ **I'll defeat and discreet your every move**_

Dante spun and lash out with it freezing the first Templar to the bone.

 _ **Instinctual, just take your life**_

 _ **One step, one breath you're under my knife**_

 _ **Killing slow is the way I conquer**_

 _ **The torture test can't wait no longer**_

Dante spun it around on his leg hit multiple targets before knocking the next one out off his feet.

 _ **With your first step you will burn**_

 _ **Can't control the hate you have learned**_

 _ **Killing slow is the way I conquer**_

 _ **Until you know the meaning of suffer**_

Cerberus' power frostbitten the group of Reds when Dante summon a icy visage of Cerberus; clawing snapping and ripped them to shreds them in his teeth, shaking them left and right before tossing them aside like a torn up chew toy.

 _ **Step twice you invite and welcome death**_

 _ **Pay homage to me with your last breath**_

 _ **Say goodbye to a life that you once knew**_

 _ **ALONG WITH EVERY BEING THAT WAS BEFORE YOU!**_

Iron Bull greatly approved of the carnage.

"Alright boy back in the dog house." Dante commanded.

"Aww You never let me have any long fun anymore." Cerberus groaned. But now was not the time for a prolonged slaughter. They have battle to control.

"Maybe later." Dante would think on it.

"More Incoming! Keep them off the trebuchet!" a soldier warned.

"Dante load the trebuchet. Vivienne, Blackwall, Dorian guard him.

"Cover my ass!" Dante jumped up to the trebuchet and began to turn the loading wheel as the enemies descend upon them. Dante wanted to fight them but his support in getting the artillery ready was need. Arrows from the tree line hit Dante in the back. "Hey Protect me you! He grunted as he paused to pull it out.

"Maybe if you turned this faster." Dorian retorted as his knocked back another Templar.

"I can only go as fast as this stupid this was DESIGNED!" Dante shouted.

"Yes well then . . . deal with it." Dorian concluded and blocked another volley of arrows from hitting Dante. It really much to argue about; When crap is designed to be like this - deal with it. Best to have it done right rather than fast they say.

Finally it was locked and loaded. Dante aimed for the side of the mountain and fired. The round soared and hit the mountain hard causing avalanche that buried most of the Red Templars and Venatori under thick snow that basically like frozen cement.

The Watchmen from the tower where Cullen was watch from blew the horn signaling that they won by a literally landside. The forces of the Inquisition cheered. Varric patted Dante on his back. Dante he returns which nearly sent Varric to the ground. Sera punch Maximus in the arm on a job well done. Iron Bull raised his axe high shouting in his native tongue.

There came a sound that will haunt them in their dreams: A dragon's roar followed by a red fireball destroying trebuchet to tiny bits. It flew over them like the sound of a hurricane, the trees crackled as it flew over them. Dante looked up he saw it more than that. Something sinister was about this creature, unnatural.

"Oh that's just messed up!" Iron Bull exclaimed upon seeing a dragon enter into the mix. It really wasn't fair.

"We can't face it here! We have to . . . do something!" Cassandra huffed.

"Everyone to the gates!" Maximus ordered.

The Dragon flapped over them as they neared the smithy but saw the own trying to break the door down. "Blasted shoulder! Herald! Help me with this door!" he called out.

Maximus ready himself and Cassandra help punched the boxes out of the way of the door.

"Good one! Just grabbing essentials! Won't die foe the forge!" he assured.

"Pull back, now! Move it, move it! " Cullen closed the door after the last one got in.

Maximus saw the Dragon circling outside the walls until they came inside. It was following them like a vulture. Cullen wave for all to follow him. "We need everyone back to the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against . . . that beast! At this point . . . just make them work for it."

The Archdemon began burning everything that it could see in Haven. Those who were trapped in either died or lucky enough to be save just in time. Iron Bull knock down a cabin door and went inside to see if anyone alive. There was a maid that almost burned as she was covered in soot. A child cried in the midst of the chaos and Dante picked it up as she screamed for her dolly.

They save all they could and made a break for the Chantry. The doors opened by a soldier and the beaten and battered Chancellor Roderick welcome everyone inside to be safe from the storm. "Move! Keep going! The Chantry it your shelter!"

Roderick collapsed on Cole was a tending to him. "He tried to stop a Templar, the blade went deep. He's going to die." Cole explained.

"What a charming boy." The Chancellor commented sarcastically. Though there was nothing sarcastic about something that's dead true.

Cullen rushed to Maximus to give an update. "Herald! Our position is not good. That Dragon stole back any time you might have earned us. There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance."

"I've seen an Archdemon. I was in the fade but it looked like that." Cole attending the wounded Roderick entered in the discussion.

"I don't care what it looks like. It's cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven." Cullen exclaimed.

"The Elder One doesn't care the village, he only wants the Herald." Cole stated. The news was like a cold shower to everyone.

"If you know why he wants him just say it." Dante demanded annoyed by this lack of information.

"I don't, he's too loud. It hurts to hear him. He wants to kill him. No one else matters but he'll crush them anyway. I don't like him." Cole answered calmly.

Cullen shook his head to the nonsense that Cole said. "You don't like – Herald there are no tactics to make this survivable."

"If only trebuchets remained an option." Dorian hoped.

"They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountains above us."Cullen thought of an idea.

"We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven." Maximus concluded.

"The only choice left is how spitefully we end this." Cullen stated but was interrupted by Dorian and Dante.

"In a pig's eye, you are." Dante exclaimed ironic.

"He's right. You know that's not acceptable. I didn't join your cause only to have you drop rocks on my Head."

"Or mine!" Lucifel thought.

"Should we submit? Let him kill us?" Cullen inquired the Tevinter for a better plan.

"Dying is typically a last resort, not first! For a Templar, you think like a Blood Mage!" Dorian chastises Cullen. There are innocents that still remain here.

Chancellor Roderick turned and looked down the hall. Cole turned to the same direction. Lucifel noticed too that there may be something here in the hall that could be their salvation.

"Yes that, chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies." Cole said to get everyone's attention.

"There is a path, you won't know it, unless you made the Summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could . . . tell you." Roderick rose out of the chair and onto his feet as there was hope indeed.

"What are you on about, Roderick?" Maximus confused on what he meant.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start, it was overgrown. Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers . . . I don't know, Herald. If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. _You_ could be more."

Maximus turned to Cullen for advice. "What about it, Cullen? Will it work?"

"Possibly. _If_ he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" he asked.

Maximus expression was in deep thought as to the outcome of this it didn't look good. But fighting, winning or losing a battle has three major outcomes: First, is the one where everyone escapes, safe and sound. Second, is the outcome where one or more are captured by the enemy, fighting until you lay down your arms and go quietly. And the third and finally outcome is that you may fall in battle, you may never see your home or loved ones or even the dawn of the next day, but you know in your heart you fought to win dawn for you side.

"Perhaps you can surprise the Elder One." Dorian thought.

"Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!"

"Herald. . . If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you." Roderick gasped his lasts word to Maximus, who nodded in acceptance?

Cullen sent soldiers to accompany them to the Herald and his team. "They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line. If we are to have a chance – if _you_ are to have a chance – let that thing hear you."

The enemy saw them come out of the chantry and advanced quickly. Dante felt it was time to unleash his power upon the wicked. It's been a while since he last Devil triggered, let alone Angel triggered. But through all the trial and tribulation he has become more power than Sparta and Eva combine. But so has Vergil if he were here. But the sight of the dead on the ground provoked a rage in Dante. His fist clenched as a dark crimson swirled around his arms. Everyone looked and saw this and took a step back.

"Dante what are you doing?" Maximus asked worried.

Dante didn't answered but let out an inhuman roar and as the darkness engulfed him shooting him off into the sky. The Red Templars paused seeing this red comet trail smoke in the air behind before creating a ring of above them. The lights stuck the ground sending many into the air.

Through the smoke a pair of piecing red eyes stared back at the Templars, like as if death himself came to claim those times had come. Dante lifted his dragon head and roared the smoke dissipated to a reveal a union of man and a beast from hell welding a searing sword. The form of a **black dragon**.

The Inquisition raced through down the steps and turned left to lead the soldiers to the last trebuchet. They immediately load it up and began the slow tasks of turning it to the mountains. The Red Templars ambushed them from behind shooting arrows and killing the soldiers. Dante heard their cries as they die and took to the air to the last trebuchets.

"He sticks the lands, Whoa!" Dante shouted as reverted back to his human form and landed rolling on the platform. The wheel was on the front for easy access, but it also meant that Maximus would be exposed to enemy arrows from behind. Annoying but he had to work with it.

The Archdemon snarled as it burned Haven for any more survivors. Even the Red Templars within the wall were getting killed as the red fire hit them. The Elder One sense where they Herald was and ordered it go into a dive.

Maximus as he finished and was about to fire until the Archdemon coming straight for them. "Move! Now!" she shouts.

The Archdemon breathed red lyrium out of it's breathe; everyone got out of the way but the Lyrium exploded blowing everyone off their feet. A few seconds past and everyone got up to shake off the shock. Maximus held the side of his head, sore that it hit a rock or something, before he noticed Dante point to the flames. Maximus stood up to see the Elder One pass unharmed through the flames. His gnarl twisted towering form hand long arm and talon like claws, Red lyrium poking out of his head and lining his ribcage like armor underneath his stretch skin. His robes tattered with feathers on his back a hood that covered right side of his head. His eyes show that he was not amused.

The Archdemon came in up the path blocking the only way out. Up-close the creature appeared more dead than alive. But the prey was cornered making it howl in triumph.

"Enough!" The Elder One commanded, sending out a force wave that got everyone's undivided attention. "Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more." He chastised the Herald.

"What are you? Why are you doing this?" Maximus question him for the reason for this destruction.

The Elder One smile darkly, "Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was. Know me. Know what _you_ pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel."

Varric eyes widened at the name he never thought he would hear again. Let alone see his horrible twisted face again. As for Dante he knew some big cliché villain would appear but he didn't think it would be so soon. But this Elder One is no ordinary villain . . .

"Why are you here? You haven't even asked for anything!" Maximus wanted to know what Corypheus wanted, even if he didn't like.

Corypheus held up an obsidian sphere that glowed crackled red with ancient magic, "I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give. But that will not stop me. I am here for the **Anchor**. The process of removing it begins  now."

Corypheus reached out his hand, with the same magic as the orb, causing a reaction with the Herald mark. His hand shook in place as his arm shook. Maximus gripped his forearm to the pain that returned from the day the Breach slowly drain him of his life.

Corypheus shook his head scorning him, "It is your fault, "Herald." You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose." Corypheus turn his hand upside down to unlock the bindings of the Mark, "I do not know how you survived, but what Marks you as "Touched," What you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens." Corypheus close his hand cause Maximus to fall to his knees as his willpower was overpowered by another, "And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall!"

"If you want it so bad, then take it! I never asked for this!" Maximus yelled at the Elder One For the sake of his allies lives hoping they would be spared he gave up was in his hand.

"Mortals asked for a quick death when there are at the edge of oblivion with no way out. But if you demand a death with arms out stretched you may not be given the death you wish." Corypheus walked over and grabbed Maximus' marked hand and lifted him off the ground to look him in the eye. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire _in_ person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the _Will_ to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and _it was empty_!"

Corypheus threw Maximus against the trebuchet. Dante charged at Corypheus, who looked at him and sent him to the ground by his overwhelming power. Like a tidal wave crash against you.

Corypheus said to Dante. "Why do you help the Inquisition? Why help the Herald when you could rule beside me?" Corypheus interrogated.

"I bow to no man!" Dante retorted. As he brandish Yamato. Thought that move was of seen by another.

"I am no man, but you aren't human either. Ah yes, you are Nephilim. That is what you are, isn't it? The union of an Angel and Demon. Your power is awesome but pales in comparison to another stronger than yours. But you already know him, don't you?"

Dante didn't know who he meant until Yamato was seized from him by twisting his arm and taking the blade and stabbing him through the torso. A cloak man had appeared behind him. Dante recognized the familiar voice: "Hello again brother."

"Ver-gil?" Dante forced out. His brother had finally reclaimed Yamato that Dante protected for so long. He pulled it out and kicked him to the snow.

"Nice to see you too, brother." Dante said as he healed his wound easily.

Corypheus said to Vergil, "A deal is a deal."

"And you delivered it soundly." He said back sheathing the blade and used it was a cane once again.

Vergil helped flush out the Herald, and he can walk away with Yamato, despite Corypheus coveting the power he sensed within it. With that he turned and left on the path to the forest in triumph.

"Oh shit." Lucifel cursed, never thought Vergil would appear to take back Yamato.

"This isn't over." Dante said to himself.

The Elder One turned back around to finish off the Herald; The Archdemon got itself ready to devour him. "The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." He said. Maximus scrambled for a sword dropped by one of their dead soldiers.

The end certain looked grim as the dragon snarled toward his prey. "So be it. I will begin again; find another way to give this world the nation – and God – it requires." Declared Corypheus as he held the obsidian orb tightly in his clutches. Soon he would have the world in it as will.

Maximus looked past the fire to the mountains and saw the signal flare that they made it. Looked to the rest and Dante nodded back at him and activated his Angel trigger. The Elder One and the Archdemon shielded their eyes as a blue light surround and the agents and teleported them away with him. The light vanished, Corypheus turned back toward Maximus

"And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die." Corypheus declared grimly.

Maximus readied himself for what seemed to one last attack:

"I doesn't end here; you expect us to surrender and kneel. We will not. You'll face us all. When we choose!"

Maximus immediately kicked the crank firing the trebuchet's round to the mountains. Corypheus saw the approaching avalanche turned to see the Herald his nemesis running away. The Archdemon roar in angrily as the prey escape, wanting to eat him, but instead took to the sky escorting his master to safety. The Herald tripped and fell down a dark contrition shaft as all of Haven was buried under the avalanche.

In a cold cavern below Maximus gasped, awaken by the Mark becoming active again. There was a Fade rift nearby, somewhere in this cavern. He stood up saw a archway down a hallway of stone and ice. Sore from the fall and shivering from the cold Maximus trudged into the darkness.

Next, he entered a crossroads which could be what Chancellor Roderick showed everyone. Torches line the exit into the mountain air. But the path was blocked by the sudden appearance of Misery demons. He suddenly felt that Mark sparks like the way Corypheus' magic did. Somehow the Mark evolved now it could bend the very will of the Rifts. He stuck out his hand and created a spherical portal that tore the demons to shreds and sucked them back into the Fade, in a mere instant.

This would certainly come in handy, he thought. As he ventured out in the blizzard in the mountains, praying to find his friends along this trail of burning wood they left of anyone who survived. About half an hour in the journey into the mountains the blizzard stopped and the air began to freeze. Not good.

A wolf pack howled in the distance. The horse snorted in the cold air and Maximus turned to see four riders following him but keeping their distance as to not appear hostile to him. Maximus moved on feeling they were here to help.

"So that's the Herald Dante spoke of?" The Horsemen Strife asked.

"He stronger than he looks. Despite what he went thru." The Horsemen War commented.

"I wonder if this be his end, my brothers?" The Horsemen Fury inquired.

"No it is not his time." The Horsemen Death concluded. He let his pet crow, Dust, in the air to deliver a message.

Maximus walked into an empty campsite: "Embers? Recent?" he walked through he snow until he saw a vast valley with the camp of the inquisition below, he finally made it. Unfortunately the cold stiffed him and he fell to his kneels hold his chest.

"There! It's him!"

"Thank the Maker!" praised Cassandra another victory was achieved.

After he warmed up by the fire, ate some food, and exclaimed for any injures he rested, or at least try to rest. Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra argued over the current situation. Which didn't look good. Dante merely was silent as he stood with them here all sides of the argument.

"What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!" Cullen exclaimed.

"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!" Cassandra declared.

"And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing!" Cullen rebelled.

"Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled!" Josephine tried to be the mediator.

"That's can't come from nowhere!"

"She didn't say it could!"

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!"

"Well, we're agreed on that much!"

Dante left the council and walked away to see how Maximus was doing, sitting with him and the revered Mother.

"Shh, you need rest." She said.

"They've been at it for hours." He said.

"They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus." Infighting and blame is much of an illness like the common cold.

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" Maximus inquired.

"We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him. That or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us." She sighed.

"If they're arguing about what we do next, I need to be there." he said.

"Another heated voice won't help. Even yours, perhaps especially yours. Dante himself remains silent to ponder all that has transpired. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand . . . and fall. And now, we have seen him return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous you and Dante's actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What "we" have been called to endure? What "we," perhaps, must come to believe?"

God's path for all life is not an easy one to follow. It would also make you visible to the Enemy as he sees another has broken through the reality of the matrix and is trying to save the inhabitants of the world.

"I escaped the avalanche. Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die." He said.

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from the across the veil. But the people know what they saw. Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are _not_ with us?"

"You saw Corypheus. What do you think of his claims of assaulting the Heavens?"

"Scripture says: Magisters, Tevinter servants of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the Golden City, Seat of the Maker. For their crime, they were cast out as Darkspawn. Their hubris is why we suffer the Blight, and why the Maker turned from us. If such is the claim of this Corypheus, He is a monster beyond imagining. All mankind continues to suffer for that sin. If even a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him."

"He said the Heavens are empty. Corypheus said he found only corruption and emptiness. Nothing Golden." Dante inquired wish the Mother could provide a clue to what he meant. It was a very interesting question

"If he entered that place, it has changed him without and within. The livings are not meant to make that journey. Perhaps these are lies he must tell himself, rather than accept that he earned the scorn of the Maker. I know I could not bear such."

"None one could resist the full scorn of the Lord when they bear their sins proudly. Not unless He himself gifted you with a sort of resistance that you may come closer to him." Dante noted.

"Mother Giselle, I just don't see how what I believe matters. Lies or not, Corypheus is a real, physical threat. We can't match that with hope alone." Maximus walked away to pondered what is next. He looked and saw everyone sitting quietly, in defeat, with their spirits crushed and lost on what they should do.

"Maybe faith can be a match against something real." Dante suggested to her. Even Dante had to have a little faith in his ordeals in the past.

Mother Giselle walked out from under the tent and stood beside Maximus. Dante stood beside him opposite. She began to sing an old hymn that was inspirational and (in Dante's point of view) ripped off from by J.R.R. Tolkien and Pippin in Middle-Earth.

 _ **Shadows fall**_

 _ **And hope has fled**_

 _ **Steel your heart**_

 _ **The dawn will come**_

 _ **The night is long**_

 _ **And the path is dark**_

 _ **Look to the sky**_

 _ **For one day soon**_

 _ **The dawn will come**_

Then all of Haven sand in a chorus as the spirit of the song spread.

 _ **The shepherd's lost**_

 _ **And his home is far**_

 _ **The night is long**_

 _ **And the path is dark**_

 _ **Look to the sky**_

 _ **For one day soon**_

 _ **The dawn will come**_

The faithful came and knelt before Maximus. He turned and saw Cole after attending Chancellor Roderick, his expression sad. The Chancellor had gone to be with the Maker in blissful peace despite his pain.

 **Bare your blade**

 _ **And raise it high**_

 _ **Stand your ground**_

 _ **The dawn will come**_

Solas returned from a walk to find the sight and an sound than gave him hope in a world surrounded by darkness.

 _ **The night is long**_

 _ **And the path is dark**_

 _ **Look to the sky**_

 _ **For one day soon**_

 _ **The dawn will come**_

"Whoever created that song was unimaginative and going to get sued by the Tolkien family." Lucifel broke the fourth wall.

Haven then cheered as their faith was renewed, "An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause. Faith without works is dead faith." She said walking into the crowd.

"A word?" Solas walked behind Maximus and Dante, for he has something important to tell them.

Away from the warm light of the fires and into the cold snow stood a torch. Solas lit it creating Veil fire illuminating the area in cold light. The Herald and the Nephilim arrived shortly.

"A wise woman, worth heeding, her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it."

"We need more unification than division these dark days. Dante commented."

"The Orb Corypheus carried, the powered he used against both of you. It is elven. Corypheus used the Orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived . . . nor am I certain how will react when they learn of the Orb's origin."

"All right, what is it, and how do you know about it?" Maximus getting to the point.

"They were foci, used to channel ancient magick. I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of a older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter. His empire's magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he rises our alliance. I cannot allow it." Solas declared whole heartily.

"This whole mess is confusing. I can see how Elves might be an easy target." Maximus agreed.

Solas agreed also. "History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed both of _you_. Scout to the North. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build . . . Grow . . ."

With Solas' words they in mind they lead the Inquisition at first light. Maximus got to a hill and looked backwards to see everyone moving to the new destination. A mighty organization, Inquisition, brought low. Forced to wonder the wilderness to a new home where they can begin again. Dante's pair of pet wolves survived the battle and followed beside him.

Maximus stood upon on a rock face to see what looks to be a rarely used road far below going deeper into the mountains. The sun's ray's shine through the clouds as Dust soared returning to his master Death. The Four Horsemen rode on a hill see the cavalcade walked the forgotten dirt road north.

Finally the Maximus, Solas and Dante walked the up to rift; when they reached the top looked out to an amazing sight nestled in the mountains. A massive stone fortress with a bridge connecting to the other side of the ravine. The old banners of the previous force faction still flapped in the breeze, tattered and proud. The trees could be seen with red leaves, blooming and free.

"Skyhold." Solas introduced to them. The name fitted it. High in the sky, strong for an army, just for a humble ruler.

"Where was this thing when I was in Skyrim?" Dante asked himself.

"Still in God's mind, like a baby before it came into the world." Lucifel answered.

Inquisition began unload in there happy new home. Vast shadily and lots of rooms for . . . anything. Maximus walked out of the gate house in new casual attire. Light brown with golden buttons and buckles. He looked and saw Cassandra, Cullen, Dante, Leliana and Josephine conversing on an important issue. Cassandra looked and waved the Herald over causing everyone to turn around and look at him . . . as is he was shine like the sun.

Oh crap what are they going to do now? Maximus thought.

Everyone went on with their duties leaving Cassandra alone with the Herald. They walked up the stair to the first level.

"They arrived daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage. If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

"He wanted the Anchor. I'm just a vessel, an accident he said." Maximus answered stoically.

"Even so, this world I believe there are no accidents. Your decision let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are that creature's rival because of what you did. And we know it all of us."

They turned and walked up a flight of steps leading to the Skyhold's great hall. Upon the platform before turning to walk the next steps stood Leliana with a two handed ceremonial greatsword in her hands.

"The Inquisition requires a leader: The One who has _already_ been leading it. You." Cassandra offered a

The crowd gathers and murmurs as Maximus stood before the blade. Smiles were upon their faces as they a future was starting to grow in the morning sun. Even Dante had hope on his face like a small child.

"Perhaps I didn't hear you correctly. A Mage at the head of the Inquisition? " Maximus asked nervously.

"Not a Mage. You." Cassandra answered.

"I happen to _be_ a Mage." Maximus doubted himself again.

"I will not pretend no one will object, but times are changing. Perhaps this is what the Maker intended. There would be no inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead: that must be yours to decide."

"Destiny rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Lucifel said the Maximus standing behind him. Invisible but supportive.

Maximus stared at the blade before taking it in to his hands. The dragon embroidery gleamed as the sun, peaked over the roof, in the east. Maximus cast his eyes over the crowd to all the faces until he rested on Dante. He gave a slight nod that showed he had his support no matter what. Maximus then held the blade and declared aloud: "Corypheus must be stopped, He is a threat to all and it is our duty to stop him before the world can be fixed. The Inquisition is for all who wish to fight of freedom."

A lot of people agreed to the ideal greatly. "Wherever you lead us . . . Have our people been told?" Cassandra called out to the crowd.

"They have. And soon the world." Josephine acknowledged.

"Commander, will they follow?" she asked.

Cullen shouted to their army:"Inquisition! Will you follow? Will you fight? Will we triumph?"

The army cheered each time being a smile to Maximus.

"Your leader! You're Herald! You're Inquisition!" Cullen raised his sword for the Herald.

"USA! USA! USA!" Lucifel chanted while waving the American Star Spangled Banner back in forth. But then corrected his mistake and got out the Inquisition flag and resume chanting: "INQUISITION! INQUISITION! INQUISITION!"

Maximus raised the sword in the air and the crowd cheered more. Josephine raised her fist in the air like a soldier but smiled blushed from embarrassment.

The Inquisition was reborn on this morning and in the evening they lit a bonfire to symbolize that they will do, to the best of their abilities, to make the world free again. Like the great phoenix, which will be reborn out of its own ashes, so is the Inquisition in their new home. Lucifel remembered a speech in World War II made by British Prime Minister Winston Churchill made a speech about the evacuation of allied troops in Dunkirk:

" _ **Wars are not won by evacuations. But there was a victory inside this deliverance, which should be noted. Our thankfulness at the escape of our army must not blind us to the fact that what has happened . . . Is a colossal military disaster . . . We must expect another blow to be struck almost immediately. We shall go on to the end. We shall fight . . . we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender**_ _ **, and if, which I do not for a moment believe, this land or a large part of it were subjugated and starving, then our empire . . . armed and guarded . . . would carry on the struggle, until, in God's good time, the New World, with all its power and might, steps forth to the rescue and the liberation of the old."**_

 **Epilogue**

In the bogs of the Fallow Mire A scout laid still of the ground, paralyzed by some dark magic. He could still breathe but limp as a bone fish. He lay at the foot of the steps to the throne in the abandon castle. A woman sat writing a letter and when she was finished she walked done the steps. The light clack sound of her high heels caused the scout's eyes to widen. _What is she going to do to me?_

"Deliver my message to the Inquisition." She said releasing him from the spell. He looked at the large beast growling from the shadows with green eyes.

"W-What is it you want?" he asked.

"It not what I want its what your Inquisition wants. Now, go. Or I will lose my brother on you." she threated. Causing the monster to snap at him which he took the note and race out of the castle.

The woman returned to her throne. She grinned to her brother who when to sleep again. "Soon Fenrir, soon we will enjoy the pleasures of all out warfare again."

 **:Author's notes:**

 **I finished to the second arc, Hooray!**

 **And if you stuck are since chapter one, or five, Hooray!**

 **The evacuation of Haven reminded me Dunkirk and well as the recent movie Dunkirk**

 **Now that crap hit the fan and buried Haven with it, I believe it's time to flesh more. By "fleshing out" I mean the creative process of story. Both the canon and the fanfiction parts.**

 **I realized that when you started off in Haven everything seem to be rushed (Even the story lore seemed they were rushing to close the Breach). There was Quests that you given to you and there was no time for you to catch your breath. Oh sure you can customize you skills, gear, and talk to people but it was still rushed. There was even a dialogue choice, once you formed the alliance with the Mages or Templars, to take a nap or go on a walk.**

 **You push; the other pushes back 1000 times over. There were people who were jerks in my life that pushed me and I ambushed them by pulling strings behind the scenes. To this day they will never know it was me, And I got the last laugh.**

 **What will Dante's specially class be? Well that is an interesting one, to answer that question I would have to answer why I made Dante a mage in the first place.**

 **He is a master of all forms of weaponry, having an inborn understand due to his supernatural heritage. He can use two-handed weapons, plus the sword and shield of the warrior. The bow and twin blades of the rogue, but he hasn't use the mages weapons as much. The devil arm Nevan is just one of them, in a way. I decided to let him take up the Mages staff since he can defeat enemies using raw magically power.**

 **So I decided to add the class of the Anti-Mage as one of the specialty classes by the masters that come to Skyhold. So who's going to be a master of the Anti-Mage style? Well I am working out the kinks.**

 **Another reason is that in addition to being a Mages the staff is in reverence of his friend Gandalf the Grey in the world of Middle-Earth, like Gandalf himself would wear grey in reverence of his teacher Vairë the Weaver.**

 **Please give me you Q &A in the reviews section on anything that you would like to know about everything pertaining to me or my work.**

 **Until then this is +VLFBERH+T saying: Captain Blue is the true hero of Cyrodiil! In your face Cleon!**


End file.
